When It All Falls Apart
by JennaRiley
Summary: Sonny's Daughter, Kellie and her husband, Tyler, receive heartbreaking news as the Real Jason returns to Port Charles. In the meantime, an enemy with ties to Kellie's past threatens the Corinthos-Scott family. (Book 7 of the Kellie Corinthos Stories) - Update: Final Chapter Posted
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Introduction to "When It All Falls Apart".**

"When It All Falls Apart" marks the seventh story in the Kellie Corinthos Saga. I had no idea that first story would result in seven (eight if we count the alternate universe with Kellie Alcazar). That there is a seventh story surprised me. Crossing Into Dawn was supposed to be a tidy happily ever after ending.

As Michael being shot and the appearance of Dante on the show, spurred me to consider how those storylines might play out in the Kellie Corinthos universe, the return of Steve Burton as the Real Jason did the same. Starting with where would Kellie fit into the story? Since the events take place 7-8 years when we last saw Kellie and Tyler, I had to considered where they would be now which led to asking myself a lot of what ifs. The answers to those what ifs went a direction I never anticipated or planned on writing. So much so that I've procrastinated and struggled to post it. At one point I even tried to reconsider and find or way to push the timeline out on this story.

As I struggled with this, Donnell Turner (Curtis) talked about how General Hospital wasn't just about one thing, but about life. Like the events in "When It All Falls Apart", life consists of happiness and heartbreak and often times life doesn't go as planned. To not post this story, would be to ignore that.

 **To quote Luke Skywalker in Star Wars: The Last Jedi, "This is not going to go the way you think!" Consider this your warning. From the first chapter, it's very obvious where parts of this story are headed. If you really want Kellie and Tyler's life to consist of a threat free existence and 50 some years before their end comes, then I will tell you don't read this story. This is your chance opt-out if you should choose.**

I hope if you choose to read this story that you'll give it a chance. If you find yourself cursing me for making you cry, know I cried multiple times writing and rereading parts of this.

 **Things you need to know from the Kellie Corinthos universe that are different from the shows or to read this story going forward.**

1) If you haven't read the Kellie Corinthos Stories before, I recommend reading the stories in order before reading this one. The order is "Trouble Always Finds Me", "Dark Around The Edges", "Nothing's What It Seems" (Back from the Dead fits in here at this point), "Chaos Gets You Everywhere" and "Crossing Into Dawn."

2) Emily died when Manny Ruiz came after Sonny who was dating Emily at the time. She died when both she was shot by both of them in the cross fire. Jason worked for Lorenzo Alcazar after this before taking over the business from Sonny like he did in the show.

3) Lorenzo Alcazar never died. Skye took off with Lila Rae to Pine Valley

4) Sam is Lorenzo's daughter, not Julian Jerome's.

5) Mike, Sonny's Dad, died during Dark Around the Edges. As much as I would love to write some scenes with the alzeimers storyline, I'm going to let that one go.

6) In order to make the kids easier to keep track of, I'm going with the kids that are currently on the show aside from Tyler and Kellie, Sage and Milo's kids. This means at some point in the last few years it was determined John is Actually Spencer. Originally in the Kellie Corinthos universe there was no Jake (Jason/Liz). Give the timelines this means Danny is older than Jake in this universe. Lila Rae has been aged to 14-15. Everyone else's ages are the age they are now. In terms of the whole Franco storyline, Sam had a pregnancy scare not knowing whether Jason or Franco was the father.

7) Ric and Alexis ended when he had a mental breakdown and took Molly/Kristina hostage before moving to California.

8) Jason's return also factors into the first few chapters. I tried to factor Kellie into the return with little changes to how it played out on the showed.

Other than the above mentioned, I'm leaving the shows history as it stands. I'll also reference a lot things that have gone on in the show in the last year, letting those scenes play out as they have on the show for awhile. I'll try to address any questions or differences I haven't thought of as I go. Eventually this story will start departing from however GH actually plays out.


	2. Chapter 2

**June 2017**

Kellie entered the townhouse she shared with Tyler and their three children, Jamie, Jared (7) (Twins) and Alyssa (5)

She snuck up behind Tyler working in his office, giving him a kiss on the neck.

"I definitely missed you," Tyler said, "So how did your first rescue mission go?"

"Total success," Kellie said.

"You've done really well with Crossing Into Dawn," Tyler said, "I can't believe how much it's grown. You started out giving foster kids and girls who were victims of sex trafficking counseling and tools to make new lives here in California. Now you're working in Seattle, Louisiana, Las Vegas, and Florida and added a division to actually rescue victims."

"Neither can I," Kellie said, as Tyler stood up to make out with Kellie and swayed instead.

"First things first. Did you make an appointment with Dr. Ryan like I told you to?" Kellie asked, supporting him helping him back to the chair, "The fatigue and the bruising concerned me before I left on this rescue. They were the first symptoms we had something was wrong the first time. Now you're dizzy."

"I did," Tyler said, "I meet with him tomorrow to go over the test results. Ric took me to have the Bone Marrow Biopsy while you were gone."

"What time?" Kellie said, giving a look of annoyance that Tyler hadn't mentioned the biopsy until now, "I'm going with you."

"That's why I scheduled the appointment for tomorrow," Tyler said, pulling Kellie onto his lap and kissing her, "I can think of better things to do than worry about bruising and tests and doctors appointments."

"Tyler, We can't just ignore the possibility that," Kellie said, tears forming.

"And we're not," Tyler said, nibbling at Kellie's ear and neck, "But I have not seen my wife in over a week. I'd really like to make love to her. I'm pretty sure we have a couple of hours before the kids come home from school."

Tyler urged Kellie off his lap, getting up slowly, and led her to the bedroom, whispering hints of what he had planned to do to Kellie there.

 **The Next Day**

 **Dr. Ryan's Office**

"I wish I had better news," Dr. Ryan said, "The Bone Marrow Biopsy shows the presence of blast cells, confirming Tyler's Leukemia has relapsed. We also tested your white blood cells counts again to see if there was any change from the first test before the biopsy. The increase in white blood cells between the 1st and 2nd test indicate the Leukemia is fairly aggressive."

Kellie wanted to speak, but couldn't.

"Obviously the stem cell transplant didn't work as we hoped," Tyler said, "What other treatment options are there."

"We can try chemo," Dr. Ryan said, "There are new chemo drugs I'd recommend trying since the ones we tried before didn't do much. I don't know how much help that will be. It may buy you time but not a cure. We can also look and see if any clinical trials are available. We'll of course consult with your friend, Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, and see if she knows of anything new, we could try."

Kellie composed herself.

"So if I'm understanding correctly," Kellie said, "Anything we try will only buy time, not cure him."

"Most likely," Dr. Ryan said, "I'd recommend starting the new chemo drugs as quickly as possible and see if we can slow the progression down. We can research possible trials in the meantime."

When Kellie and Tyler finally left the office, Kellie didn't say a word.

Back at the townhouse, Tyler finally broke the silence, "Talk to me, Kellie Girl."

"I don't know what to say," Kellie said, "We were supposed to have the next 50 years unless I died in a hail of bullets or an explosion or something. If anyone was going to have a shortened life expectancy it was going to me. And now the leukemia is back, we didn't even make it two years after the transplant before it relapsed. And now we're talking a few years if you respond to treatment, maybe months if you don't. I don't think I've ever wanted to throw glassware around more than I do right now."

"It's not what I wanted either," Tyler said, tears welling up, "To think I might not be around to see Jared, Jamie, and Alyssa grow up. To leave you to raise them on your own. I'm going to fight with everything I have though Kellie Girl. I won't give up until I have absolutely have to."

Tyler came up behind Kellie, embracing her, as her tears had started to fall.

After while Tyler turned Kellie towards him to kiss her.

"Are you sure you're up to this," Kellie asked, "I don't want to hurt."

"I may not know how much time I have left, we have left," Tyler said, nudging Kellie towards the couch, "But I'll be damned if I don't seduce my wife every chance I get."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _If you are reading this (Chapter 2) despite the bombs that were dropped in the first chapter, then I thank you for being willing to continue with the Kellie Corinthos stories. The hardest thing about this story has been posting the first chapters. This is by far the riskiest plot twist I've ever undertaken. The first half of the story will focus mostly on Tyler and his Leukemia. A threat that starts popping up during the first half will be the focus of the second half of the story._

 **October 2017**

 _New York Shipping Dock_

Kellie lurked in the shadows as the ship docked. She hadn't wanted to take this mission, Tyler being as sick as he was. But when one of her agents dropped out at the last minute, Tyler insisted she go, do what she was meant to do, and get away from the toll his illness was taking on her.

She and her agents raided the ship, rescuing a group of girls promised passage to America from Russia, not knowing the ship's Captain was delivering them to be sold at auction.

As they attempted to seal the ship off and arrest the ship's crew members, Kellie noticed a tall, blond man slipping away into the shadows.

Kellie slipped off after him, not wanting him to evade capture.

She got close enough to take a shot and point her gun at him.

"I suggest you stop. I won't miss," Kellie said.

Her prey turned his head and she found herself staring into the face of Jason before he died, before his car accident, before the facial reconstruction.

"What the hell?" Kellie exclaimed.

"This one's not yours to take," a voice came up behind Kellie as she heard the click of a gun. Jason saw one of Klein's henchman approaching.

He fired off a shot, taking out the henchman's firing arm. Jason grabbed Kellie throwing her behind him as two more henchman approached.

They moved around the corner of the shipping containers as more bullets flew.

"I got this," Jason said, "You get out of here."

"If you recall, I took your gun and held two guns on you when we first met," Kellie whispered, "Draw them towards you, I'll go around and take them from behind."

Kellie took off before Jason could protest. By the time she came around the other side of the container, she had pulled her second gun out. She shot both of them simultaneously, both in the shoulders of their shooting arms.

Members of Kellie's team and several officers approached, along with several paramedics, apprehending and attending to the henchman.

Kellie stopped them from apprehending Jason.

"He's one of ours. I was able to get a contact of mine on the ship to keep an eye on the girls," Kellie said, her team not contradicting her, "I wasn't even sure he made it on until today. He does need medical attention."

"It's just a graze," Jason said, "It's nothing."

"The paramedics are looking at your shoulder, Alan" Kellie said, coming along side Jason and guiding him away from the containers, "I need to debrief you."

Once the paramedic cleaned and bandaged Jason's shoulder, Kellie hugged Jason.

"I have no idea how you got here or where you've been," Kellie said, "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"Good to see you too, Kellie," Jason said, "I'm still trying to figure that out. I need to get out of here. I won't put you at risk anymore than I already have."

"Jason, let me help you," Kellie said, "Do you even have a cell phone?"

"No," Jason said, "I'll figure something out."

Kellie handed him one of her burner phones, "I'll text you what ever numbers you need. My emergency number is programmed here."

"Kellie," one of her team approached, "We need to…"

"I'll be there in a minute," Kellie said.

"I have questions," Kellie said, "There are things you need to know. I have to take care of this. Stay here until we can talk."

When Kellie came back to find Jason, he was gone. One of the paramedics handed her the phone left open with an unsent text:

 _As much as I know you don't do well with ultimatums, don't come after me. When I can explain this I will. Don't tell your Dad. Leave that to me and stay out of this. Take care of those girls and go home._

Back at the hotel, Kellie made a phone call to Lorenzo. He now oversees the Rescue Division, having gone legit, mostly.

"How'd the raid go?" Lorenzo asked, "And what's this I hear about you having an extra team member on board the ship."

"He wasn't technically one of ours," Kellie said, "Uncle Lo, I found myself staring at Jason before the facial reconstruction. I don't know how, but I'm pretty sure he's Jason."

"Did he have an explanation?" Lorenzo asked.

"No and he took off before I could find out anything," Kellie said, "He left note asking me not to say anything to Sonny, stay out of this and go home."

"Then who is the guy that we've been calling Jason for the last couple years," Lorenzo said.

"I have no idea," Kellie said, "I'm tied up overseeing the wrap-up of this operation. I was hoping you could start digging or get people digging. Also as a heads up three of the people we apprehended were after Jason, not part of the trading ring."

"I'll keep an eye on that part. Are you going to tell Sonny?" Lorenzo asked.

"I don't know," Kellie said, "It's definitely not the type of news you deliver over phone. Once I can wrap up rescue operations here, I'll stop in Port Charles before heading home."

"Stay safe and keep me posted," Lorenzo said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Several Days Later_**

Kellie was in the middle of a late meeting with her team and the NYPD when Lorenzo texted her to urgently call back.

She stepped out of the room to call him.

"Are you alright?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yes," Kellie said, "Why?"

"The shit hit the fan with this whole Jason mess," Lorenzo said, "First off the three guys who were after Jason, all killed in a car accident transporting them to the prison hospital"

"No surprise, someone doesn't want them talking," Kellie said, "What else?"

"Have you caught the news?" Lorenzo asked, "There's a situation at the MetroCourt. There was a hostage situation at the launch for Sam and her husband's new media company and now Sam has been abducted. "

"I'll head to Port Charles now then," Kellie said.

"If you want to go home to Tyler," Lorenzo said, "I'll explain what happened on your end to Sonny."

"That's going to go over well," Kellie said, "I'll come in for a day or two. But there's really not much I can do, especially if one nasty genie got let out of the bottle over this. Have you turned up anything yet on your end?"

"So far dead ends," Lorenzo said, "But I'm working on it."

Kellie arrived at Sonny's in time to see Jason being taken to the PCPD.

Jason looked out of the police car in time to see Kellie was there before the car took off.

"Who are you?" Jordan asked.

"Kellie Scott," Kellie said, "Sonny's daughter. I was in New York on business and decided to stop by and see my family before heading home to California. And I see as usual I've walked right into chaos and mayhem."

"Do you know anything about any of this?" Jordan asked, flashing her badge, "Jordan Ashford. I'm the police commissioner."

"I wish I did," Kellie said, "I have just as many questions as you do if not more."

"Kellie, oh my god," Carly said, running up to hug her.

"Good to see you too Carly," Kellie said, trying to loosen Carly's grip and breathe.

"There's," Carly started to say, "We'll catch up later. I have to go."

"Is my father inside?" Kellie asked.

"Yes," Carly said, leaving to meet Jason at the station.

"Commissioner," Kellie said, handing her a business card, "I really wish I could help. I'm just as in the dark as you are. Here's my card. If something comes to my attention regarding whatever this is, I'll be in touch. But I'm not in town long. So I'd really like to see my father."

"Crossing Into Dawn?" Jordan asked, reading the card, "I didn't realize that was run by Sonny's daughter. You do great work. If I have any questions, I'll call you."

"Thank you," Kellie said, heading to the house.

Max led Kellie into the living room, "Boss, there's someone else."

"I have to head to the station," Sonny said, "Tell whoever it is they'll have to wait."

"I don't think you'll want to wait to see me, Dad," Kellie said. Sonny looked up to see Kellie entering the room, delighted and yet confused.

"Kellie," Sonny smiling and embracing her.

"I was in New York on business," Kellie said, "I was a last minute replacement for operation. I was going to turn it down and Tyler insisted I get away. I figured I'd stop here since I was already so close."

"How's Tyler?" Sonny said, "Is the trial or the chemo doing any good?"

Kellie shook her head, "It's only slowing the leukemia down. Not stopping it."

Tears formed and slowly fell as Kellie tried to hold it together.

Sonny didn't say a word, but just pulled Kellie against him, her tears soaking his jacket.

"We've tried everything, Dad," Kellie said, "and it won't be enough."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Sonny said, "I wish I could change this for you."

"I'm sorry," she said, drying her eyes and stepping back. Sonny gently turned Kellie's face towards him.

"None of that," Sonny said, "What you're doing isn't easy. Raising three adorable kids, running the foundation, and caring for Tyler until…" Sonny's voice choked. "That takes a toll I don't think I can even imagine. You're earned the right to a few tears. More than a few tears."

"There's actually a reason I came here," Kellie said, changing the subject.

"The timing is a little suspicious," Sonny said, "You show up when…well…I don't even know where to start. What did you see when you got here?"

"Jason being put in the back of a police cruiser," Kellie said, "The real Jason, not whoever, we all thought was Jason."

"I already know you saw him in New York," Sonny said, "Jason told me that the ship he was on was one you rescued a group of girls from. You had his back no questions asked."

"I would have come sooner, but I had to take care of the girls we'd rescued," Kellie said, "I didn't think it was an over the phone conversation."

"I would have had to see it to believe it," Sonny said.

"Jason was gone before I could ask any questions," Kellie said, "He wouldn't even take the burner phone I tried to give him. I did call Uncle Lo and ask him to start looking into why there's a man with Jason's face. He hasn't turned up anything yet. But he let me know that Jason showed up here and there had been a shooting. I didn't know what anyone knew so I got here as fast as I could. The henchman that were after Jason in New York all died in an accident with the prison transport."

"You've done everything you can here," Sonny said, "I know you really don't like being told what to do. But you're next move is to go home, be with your husband, your children. If this follows you to California, you let me know or Alcazar know. You've got other things to take care of. Not this mess. We'll figure out."

"I know," Kellie said, "I'll go home the day after tomorrow. It would look kind of funny if I came to visit family and only stopped by to see you. I ran into the commissioner outside."

"Did she give you any trouble?" Sonny asked.

"No," Kellie said, "In all honesty, I'm as confused as all of us. Giving her my card in case she has questions will pretty much ensure I get left alone. Not to mention finding out the daughter of Sonny Corinthos is the brains behind Crossing Into Dawn just adds to my brownie points with law enforcement."

"You always did have a way with law enforcement," Sonny said, "How many times did you have Durant eating out of your hand?"

Kellie laughed.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Sonny asked.

"I hadn't worked that part out yet," Kellie said.

"I'll have Max get your bags," Sonny said, "Your old room is free. It still has the lock you installed on the door. I know it's probably not what you expected, staying with me, but you look dead on your feet. It's going to be a long couple days."

"That works for me," Kellie said.

"Go get some sleep," Sonny said, "If there's anything to report, I'll let you know."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Day**

Sonny called Alcazar, "What the hell could have possessed you to call Kellie in on a last minute mission when her husband is dying at home?"

"It was only way I was getting her away from watching her husband die," Alcazar said, "Did you not see the shadows under her eyes, the toll caring for her husband is taking on her. And it's only going to get worse. He can still get around with a walker, but he's getting weaker. It won't be much longer before he can't out of bed."

Sonny swore,"I had no idea it was that bad. She didn't let on."

"She doesn't," Lorenzo said, "I get updates from the guards on his condition."

"What about nurses?" Sonny said.

"I'm doing background checks on them now," Lorenzo said, "He'll need 24 hour care. Kellie can't provide that and take care of herself and the kids. She needed to get out of the house and away from everything for a few days. If I'd had any clue that she'd wind up in the middle of whatever this whole who is whole double Jason come back from the dead mess, I would have figured something else out."

"Jason has tried to keep her out of it. He had already told me he'd seen Kellie and what went down when she arrived," Sonny said, "She has to make the family rounds for appearances. The commissioner was here when she arrived. I'll get her on the next plane as soon as possible."

"I don't like this," Lorenzo said, "We can only hope whoever is after Jason thinks she's not a threat having to take care of her husband and kids."

"Kellie mentioned you looking into this whole mess with Jason, Jasons," Sonny said, "Have you come up with anything?"

"I've already sent Spinelli the dead ends I've chased down, so you can avoid going back over those," Alcazar said, "I may have something for you to follow up on. I'm waiting for confirmations before I send it to you."

"I appreciate it," Sonny said.

"I know it killed you to say it," Lorenzo said, "I won't hold it against you."

"Don't get used to it," Sonny said, "I'll be in touch."

Kellie wandered downstairs.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Kellie asked.

"I figured you could use the sleep," Sonny said, "Contrary to Alcazar's belief I did notice the shadows under your eyes."

"Don't you start," Kellie said.

"As well he should," Carly said, entering the room, "I know things are rough with Tyler, but you have to take care of yourself."

"I try," Kellie said, "But it's not easy."

"I know. But you're not any good to Tyler or the kids if you're not taking care of yourself," Carly said, hugging her. "Before you start antagonizing your father, run along to the station and find your brothers. I'm pretty sure Dante is at the station and Michael said he's headed there to see Jason."

"Go on," Sonny said, "I'll hold your luggage hostage."

"I could always buy new stuff," Kellie said, leaving.

 **The Police Station**

Michael and Dante were talking when Kellie showed up. Both were a little shocked.

"Dad said you were in town," Michael said, pulling her in for a bear hug, "But I'm still surprised to see you."

"When there are two Jasons running around I figured I should come see the deal for myself," Kellie said, sarcastically.

"She's still fires verbal bullets without missing a beat. Quit hogging her," Dante said as Michael released Kellie, "We know I'm the favorite brother. Though this is kind of fast even for you."

"I was in New York wrapping up a rescue mission," Kellie said, "Figured it wouldn't be too hard to stop by harass my brothers and antagonize dad in the process."

"Speaking of Dad," Dante said, "Has he said anything to you about."

"He's working really hard to leave me out of all this," Kellie said, "I was hoping to see Jason for myself while I was here."

"He's been released," Dante said, "Michael was saying the guy we've thought was Jason never felt like Jason. I'm wondering what your thoughts are."

"I agree with Michael," Kellie said, "Granted I've been in California and haven't had much contact. I never felt like this Jason had my back. Not the way he did before he was shot and we thought he was dead."

"Kellie," Jordan said, "Catching up with your brothers, I see."

"Yes," Kellie said, "Unfortunately my time in Port Charles in limited. So I'm catching time with my brothers where I can. My husband has leukemia. Time away is a commodity."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jordan said, "I hope that the doctor's can work their magic."

"Thank you," Kellie managed to say, "I hope so too."

"How is Tyler really?" Dante asked when Jordan was out of earshot, "You look like hell."

"Thanks a lot," Kellie said, "It's bad…. I can't… We're not winning this."

"What about specialists?" Michael said, "I'll fly in what ever specialist Tyler needs."

"Michael, we've done all that and more," Kellie said, holding back tears, "We're only able to buy time."

"Alright little sister," Dante said.

"Little sister," Kellie said, "You're only six months older than me."

"I'm still taller than you," Dante said, "I'm still older than you regardless."

"You have to promise me you'll start taking better care of yourself," Dante said.

"Hire whatever help you need with Tyler, the kids, house work," Michael said, "I'm not above Calling Uncle Ric or Alcazar to make that happen either."

"Uncle Lo is background checking nurses and we already have a house keeper and a nanny," Kellie said.

"I will arrange to kidnap you to go to the island," Michael said, "You do still own that right?"

"Look, Mr. Fancy Pants," Kellie said, "Before you start going all Dad on me, just remember who had to flip tables and scare you into behaving at boarding school."

"She did that?" Dante asked.

"Oh yeah," Michael said, "It was pretty effective too. I abandoned all hope of getting her to replace my alcohol stash. I behaved long enough for you to take of whatever you were doing to protect us."

"I could still scare you like that," Kellie said.

"I don't know, Michael," Dante said, "I think we could take her."

"We're in a police station," Kellie said, "Even I try to avoid those types of stunts."

"Didn't you and Durant have some pretty epic confrontations," Dante asked, "the old timers here still talk about those."

"All highly exaggerated," Kellie said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to go and people to see."

"Same here," Michael said, "I need to go now. Keep in touch. I mean it. If you need anything, Kellie, just say the word."

"I got it handled," Kellie said, hugging Michael before he left, "Now go roll around in your money piles like Scrooge McDuck."

"Are you going to see my mom and Lulu while you're here?" Dante asked.

"Of course," Kellie said, "I'm meeting Sage and Lulu for lunch before I swing by the hospital to see Sam. I'll catch Olivia after that. At some point, I'll stop by Morgan's grave."

"Damn, it's been almost a year since," Dante said.

"I still expect him to call me," Kellie said, "Sometimes I still pick up the phone call to him. I still remember when he wanted to throw me welcome home parties every time I got out of the hospital."

"Same here," Dante said, "It was strange not going with him to the Yankees games. But anyway, my mom would strangle both of us if you didn't stop by."

"Olivia would be holding up the airplane," Kellie said, "I'm going to be late if if I don't get moving."

"Remember, take care of yourself," Dante said, hugging Kellie, "Or I'll let Michael go all Mr. Fancy Pants on you."

"I'm perfectly fine," Kellie said.

"How did I know you'd say that?," Dante said, walking Kellie out of the station and out of earshot of the police, "As for how and why you're here right now, don't think I don't know there's more to this than what you said. If there's anything you that can help us with this Jason mess, let me know."

"I've got nothing that can help you," Kellie said, "I wasn't even in town when the Aurora Party became a Wild Wild West shootout and this Jason came back. "

"Trouble tends to follow you or follow it," Dante said, "I tend to be a little skeptical when my sister who is a female James Bond shows up during a crisis and you were already on some kind of super secret mission."

"Rescuing kids captured by sex traffickers," Kellie said, "I do good things with my super spy skills."

"Those skills also come in handy in Dad's line of work," Dante said.

"Dante, I'm clean," Kellie said, "I only use those skills in Dad's line of work when the people I care about are threatened. Living in California keeps that from happening too often."

Dante tried to stare her down.

"Only Uncle Lo can stare me down and make me crack," Kellie said, "You just look like a ridiculously goofy older brother"

"Get out of here before your propensity for trouble adds to the chaos," Dante said, "Not that I expect you to admit to knowing anything, but if you find out something, let me know. You've got enough on your plate with Tyler. "


	6. Chapter 6

Kellie found Jason waiting at the bridge.

"You have been a hard man to track down," Kellie said, approaching him and hugging him, "Did you really think I'd let you get away with pulling that little disappearing act?"

"I didn't want to put you in danger," Jason said.

"You could have at least taken the burner phone," Kellie said.

"I wasn't going to the chance that whoever was after me would have an opportunity to trace that phone from me to you," Jason said, "You've done a pretty good job of staying out of this life. I didn't want to be the one to suck you back in."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but there's always been a degree of that element in my life," Kellie said, "Even in California, threats have occasionally come up."

"What types of threats?" Jason asked.

"Helena tried to pull a few stunts with the twins," Kellie said, "But nothing serious. It was almost more like she was toying with me. The worst she did was kidnap Jared and Jamie for three days and then leave them for us to find. It didn't appear she'd done anything to them like she had with Jake. Around the time, I got pregnant with Alyssa, she sent a note she was willing to bury the hatchet."

"Did she?" Jason asked.

"It appeared so," Kellie said, "But I didn't exactly trust it. It is Helena Cassadine. I really didn't believe she'd just let things go even if Tyler is her grandson. When she died, she left us a cigar with a pink ribbon around it. Alyssa was potty trained by then."

"Did you ever figure out what it meant?" Jason asked.

"No," Kellie said, "I'm hoping we never do, considering some of her other gifts. Or maybe it was a belated celebration of Alyssa's birth."

"Any other threats?" Jason asked.

"Other than Helena it was pretty quiet," Kellie said, "Well, Olivia Jerome tried to threaten me into killing Sonny."

"That was her first mistake," Jason asked.

"She thought she could set up snipers around the house and threaten my children's lives," Kellie said, "Snipers went to jail or died. She didn't get an opportunity to bother with us after that. Olivia Jerome was the only one of Dad's enemies crazy enough to come after me."

"Did Taggert enjoy the paperwork on that one?" Jason asked.

"He cursed my bloodline as usual," Kellie said, "Before sending the SWAT team in to help with the snipers. He did retire after that though. Last I heard he was in Canada."

"I still can't believe you ended up in the same town as Taggert," Jason said, "I'll never the like guy, but I'm glad he looked out for you."

"Enough about me," Kellie said, "What about you? I really only know what I've heard on the news."

Jason proceeded to tell Kellie about the Russian clinic, how he ended up on the ship, and how he got to Port Charles.

"What now?" Kellie asked.

"I don't know," Jason said, "I'm just glad to be back with the people I care about."

"The great Jason Morgan doesn't have an answer," Kellie said, "Really, you have to have a next move."

"Obviously, find out who did this," Jason said.

"Duh, Mob Boy," Kellie said.

"Seriously, that nick name needs to ," Jason replied.

"Live on," Kellie said, "I tried that on Jake Doe once. He looked at me like I was from another planet."

"You are from another planet," Jason said. Kellie play punched Jason in the shoulder, "I'm kidding, kind of."

Kellie glared at him, "The name stays."

"I don't know how much you've interacted with Sam's husband," Jason asked, "I'd like to know what your take is on him."

"He never felt like you," Kellie said, "I never got a vibe that makes me think he's evil or after anyone. I think he believes he's you. I was so tied up with stuff in California when Dad told me this guy was you. But I never questioned it. I'm so sorry I didn't."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for," Jason said, "You were living your own life. Raising your kids, running the foundation. Based on what Sonny told me, you were probably dealing with Tyler's illness. How is he?"

"Damn, I was this close to almost being able to pretend for a few moments," Kellie said, choking up, "That the life I'm going home to doesn't exist. That Leukemia isn't killing my husband."

"What about Robin?" Jason said, "Is it possible that?"

"We went to her the first time and when it came back," Kellie said, "She's working on it. So far she hasn't been able to come up with anything. We've tried everything else."

"How long?" Jason asked.

"3-6 months tops," Kellie said.

"Kellie, scream, cry, throw tequila bottles," Jason said, "Do you whatever you need to do. We can go find a boxing ring or punching bag and throw some punches around."

Kellie went to throw a punch at the bridge. Jason grabbed her hand to keep her from making contact.

"Throw punches in the ring," Jason said, "The last thing you need is a broken hand."

Kellie muttered something unintelligible, burying her face in her hands, trying to hide the tears.

Jason slowly pried Kellie's hands away from the face and turned her to look at him.

"I know you probably feel like you have to be the strong one right now," Jason said, "You don't have to do that with me. Whatever you need to let out, let it out here before you go home."

Kellie let the tears go. Jason pulled her against him.

"Why?" Kellie finally said, "Why?"

"I wish I had an answer for you," Jason said.

"Here I am sobbing about something normal that can happen to anyone," Kellie said, stepping back, "Here you are. You've lost five years of your life, have no idea why, and find there is some other guy who says he's you."

"None of that matters right now," Jason said, "None of that changes that what you and Tyler are going through hurts."

"I am really glad you're back," Kellie said, "I missed you and your ability to help me see through the chaos and the crazy."

"You'll be okay," Jason said, "No matter what happens. No matter how hard it gets

"I know," Kellie said, "It stills sucks. Now I have a plane to catch."

"Tell Tyler I"m pulling for him," Jason said, "If you see Robin."

"I'll fill her in," Kellie said, "If you need to a break from all this. I can't do much for you but offer the island or you can even come out to California."

"If you need anything, I mean anything, help with the kids, security, Tyler, or just need me to help you see through the crazy," Jason said, "Call me."

Kellie nodded as Jason pulled her in for a hug goodbye.

Jason said, "It means a lot that you knew who I was in New York when you found me especially when you thought I'd already ready been found."

"As soon as you opened your mouth," Kellie said, "I didn't have doubt in my mind. Anyway, I better go. You take care. If you need a break, my offer still stands."


	7. Chapter 7

Kellie entered the townhouse to find Tyler getting food from the kitchen, putting it in the basket of his walker. She watched him shakily move about, resisting the urge to help because she knew he wanted to do it himself. Kellie got herself a meal and they both sat at the dining room table.

"Kellie Girl," Tyler said, "Dr. Ryan has a new medication for me to try. It's part of a trial."

"What do they hope it will do for you?" Kellie asked.

"Time," Tyler said, "It's not a cure, only something to slow things down. I'm advanced enough that they're not sure how it will work on me."

"Side effects?" Kellie asked.

"The usual," Tyler said, "But if the research helps someone else, then it will be worth it. Who knows maybe it will do more than we think."

Before Kellie could reply, Jared, Jamie, and Alyssa came home from school.

"Mommy," Alyssa said, attaching herself to Kellie's legs.

"Did you get the bad guys?" Jamie asked as Kellie bent down to hug them.

"Some of them," Kellie replied.

"And the girls, did you rescue them?" Jared wanted to know.

"Yes, my team and I did," Kellie said, "How do you even know?"

"They wanted to know where Mommy went and more about what she does for a living," Tyler said, as Alyssa crawled up on his lap.

"How come Mommy has to rescue them?" Alyssa asked, "What about the police?"

"I work with the police to rescue them," Kellie said, "You know that Mommy's work mostly gives kids and people resources to change their lives, have better lives. We primarily go on those rescue missions to meet the people being rescued. To let them know they're safe and that we're here to help them."

"Grandpa Sonny was on the tv," Jamie said.

"Oh was he?" Kellie asked, "Why was he on tv?"

"Aunt Sam got kidnapped and some one crashed through a skylight," Jared said.

"Did you have to rescue Sam too? I overheard Dad saying you went to see Grandpa Sonny," Jamie asked, "Can you crash through skylights?"

"No, I did not have to rescue Sam," Kellie said, "There were plenty of other people to do that."

"Why do you and Grandpa have so many people?" Jared asked, "What exactly does Grandpa Sonny do for a living?"

"He's in the coffee business," Tyler said.

"Like Starbucks stores on every corner," Jamie asked.

"But how does he make so much money?" Jared asked.

"Coffee can make people a lot of money," Kellie said, trying not to grimace, "Now I think it's time for an after school snack and then you can do your homework."

"We don't have homework," Jamie said.

"Yes we do," Jared said, rolling his eyes.

Kellie settled the kids around the kitchen table with snacks and homework.

In the living room, she and Tyler continued their discussion.

"I thought we had a couple more years before they started asking questions about my father's business," Kellie said.

"The look on your face when Jared asked why you both have so many people," Tyler said, "was kind of funny."

"It reminded me no matter how far away I am from him, no matter that I don't use his last name anymore," Kellie said, "There will always be a danger because of what he does for a living."

"The kids are happy and healthy and we're doing what we need to keep them safe,"Tyler said, "Other than Liv Jerome and Helena, we really haven't had a problem there. I'd say our track record is pretty good. I want to hear about this second Jason you couldn't tell me much about on the phone."

"I encountered him in New York," Kellie said, "He had stowed away on the ship we rescued the girls from. At first I thought he was one of the guys we were trying to capture slipping away."

"And you went after him," Tyler said.

"And found ourselves in the middle of a gunfight," Kellie said, "There were people after him. We took care of them and told everyone he was one of our people planted on the ship. He needed his shoulder patched from a graze. Jason took off before I could get answers."

"Let me guess he was trying to keep you out of it," Tyler responded.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "I had to wrap up the mission. I called Uncle Lo and he started digging. The next thing I know I'm getting a phone call that the Metrocourt had been held hostage, Sam was kidnapped. Someone crashed through the skylight. I headed to Port Charles to figure out what was going on and tell Dad I saw Jason and that the guy we thought was Jason wasn't."

"What did you find when you got to Port Charles?" Tyler asked.

"The usual, Jason being put in a squad car for questioning," Kellie said, "He'd found Sam. I talked to Dad, Jason had already told him about New York."

"Did Sonny understand why you hadn't said anything," Tyler asked.

"He got it," Kellie said, "Especially since we all thought this other guy was Jason."

"So who's the other guy," Tyler asked.

"No one knows," Kellie said, "But I think he honestly believes he's Jason."

"How did you know the guy in New York was Jason, the real one?" Tyler said.

"Because he was Jason," Kellie said, "I don't know how to explain. If you saw him, you'd get it in an instant. The voice, the mannerisms."

"I believe you," Tyler said, "What happens next?"

"My dad, the police, Jason, Uncle Lo are trying to figure out what happened and prove who is who," Kellie said.

"Five years of Jason's life, just gone," Tyler asked, "How's Sam?"

"I only saw her briefly," Kellie said, "From what I could tell, she doesn't know what to think."

"I can understand that," Tyler said, yawning, "I didn't put the pieces together with you for so long and when you told me the truth about your death in Florida, it was like the ground shook and slipped out from under me."

At that moment a ruckus started in the kitchen.

"Mommy, Jamie's trying to have extra cookies," Alyssa yelled.

"The children are rioting," Tyler said, nuzzling Kellie.

"I got this," Kellie said, kissing Tyler, heading to the kitchen. By the time, she reprimanded Jamie and sent them to their rooms to finish their homework, her phone rang.

"Oh good you answered," Carly said when Kellie picked up, "Here, Jason."

"Carly I don't need to discuss that with Kellie," Jason said.

"Discuss what…actually never mind?" Kellie said, "And why are you making Jason discuss something he doesn't want to discuss with me."

"Jason's having bad dreams," Carly said, "i thought maybe he should talk to you because I thought you might relate after Ethan…." Her voice trailed off.

"Carly, I can't go there," Kellie said, "Not even for Jason."

"Kellie, you were sedated like Jason and probably had dreams to deal with" Carly said.

"Carly, no, it's nothing like Jason's sedation," Kellie said, interrupting her "I was sedated but not enough to put me out. It took me a long time to put those dreams and memories behind me."

"But," Carly said.

"Carly, enough," Jason said, "Neither one of us are putting Kellie through that. It was one dream."

Carly continued to argue her case and Kellie hung up.

Later that evening, Jason called Kellie.

"I'm sorry about Carly," Jason said, "She means well."

"She just doesn't always think," Kellie said, "I know. But you don't need to be apologizing for Carly."

"Carly doesn't get that I'm just glad to be home," Jason said.

"She wants to slay dragons for you," Kellie said.

"Yeah," Jason said, "How's Tyler?"

"Same," Kellie said, "There's a new trial the doctors want to try. Not a cure, just time."

"That's good right," Jason asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know," Kellie said, "I'm afraid to get my hopes up at this point. Today I could almost pretend that things were normal."

Before Jason could respond, the sound of crashing and a scream could be heard upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** _One of the biggest challenges of writing this series occurs when I'm tying in storylines from the actual show. We've also jumped forward 7-8 years from where we last left off adding to the challenge. But with the time jump and tying in current events on the show, I have to figure out how to address all the differences. Sometimes I have to make my best guess regarding storyline outcomes on the show at the time. With so much time having passed there can be things that need to be addressed I haven't thought of or may not lend themselves well to a quick well that happened in the 7-8 years in between without explanation. That being said if something needs more explanation or doesn't make sense in terms of consistency or needing more backstory, please feel free to ask. I will either incorporate the answer in an upcoming chapter (keep in mind that may be several chapters out) or an Author's Note._

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked as Kellie said "I'll call you later."

She hung up the phone, ran upstairs, gun drawn.

She ushered the kids back into their rooms and heard moaning from the master bedroom.

She found Tyler on the floor by the bathroom door. The walker toppled over and his right leg bent at an unnatural angle.

One of the guards, Johnny, came in behind Kellie was already on the phone to 911.

Kellie tried to comfort Tyler and distract him from the pain.

Once Johnny got off the phone with 911 he made another call, "Charles, we have a situation."

"Mommy," Kellie heard Alyssa sob.

"I'll stay with Tyler," Johnny said, after he got off the phone, "Francis is with the kids, but they are shook up. You're going to be at the hospital for awhile. So I suggest you check them before you go. I called your father-in-law, he's on the way over."

Kellie got up, composed herself and went to Alyssa's room where Jared and Jamie had come.

"What's happened?" Jared asked, "Is dad okay? Why did you have your gun drawn?" Alyssa climbed on to Kellie's lap.

"Mom had her gun drawn because bad guys tried to get dad," Jamie said causing Alyssa to sob harder and bury her face into Kellie's shoulder.

"Jamie Ryan Scott," Kellie said, "You are scaring your sister. Do not tell stories like that."

"But," Jamie started to protest and stopped when Kellie gave him the look.

"i know some scary things happened here tonight," Kellie said as she heard the sirens outside, "It's going to be okay. Daddy fell and broke his leg. The ambulance is going to take him to the hospital and I'll have to go with him."

"I want to go with you and Dad," Jared said.

"Me too," Alyssa said.

"I need you guys to stay here," Kellie said as the paramedics entered the house, "Your dad needs my full attention. Grandpa Charles is on his way to come see you guys."

"We're not babies," Jamie said.

"No, you're not," Kellie said, "I need you guys to help me and your dad by staying here. He's going to have to have surgery. Why don't you guys make him some get well cards to bring him to the hospital."

"He's sick and dying," Jamie said, "Why would we making a dying man a get well card?"

"We can still draw your Dad a picture to cheer him up," Charles said entering the room, "And decorate his gloomy hospital room."

"Grandpa," Alyssa exclaimed, climbing off Kellie to hug him.

"Mom had a gun," Jamie said.

"Dad's leg is broken and all you can think about is Mom holding a gun," Jared said, shoving Jamie.

Kellie intervened but not before Jamie could shove back.

"We do not hit or shove in this house," Kellie said, "Time out both of you."

"Grandpa," Jamie and Jared pleaded.

"You heard your mom," Charles said, "Time out. But first give her a hug and say good night before she leaves for the hospital with your dad. You too, Alyssa."

The kids hugged Kellie.

Jared and Jamie were sent to their rooms. Charles stepped out in the hall with Kellie.

"Thank you," Kellie said.

"The kids and I are good. Now go take care of Tyler," Charles said, "And give him my best. And I expect you to come back here and sleep once Tyler is settled and they have a plan."

Kellie half smiled and refrained from promising anything as they moved to let the paramedics by with the stretcher. Tyler was half sedated from pain medicine. Charles put his hand on Tyler's shoulder as he was rolled by.

"I'll call as soon as I know anything," Kellie said following Tyler.

Outside, she was about to get in the ambulance when Ric showed up.

"I'll drive you. You're going to need a minute or two. It's going be a long night," Ric said, stopping her.

"How is that different from any other night right now?" Kellie said.

Ric didn't reply not knowing what to say.

Kellie hesitated before deciding to go with Ric.


	9. Chapter 9

Tyler was taken for x-rays and admitted to the hospital. Surgery on the leg was scheduled for the following afternoon. Kellie slept on and off in Tyler's hospital room. Ric stayed in the waiting room when he couldn't convince Kellie to go home and sleep. He was on his way to find coffee and breakfast when he saw Kristina approaching.

"I'm glad to see you here," Ric said, "But what are you doing here? Was Kellie expecting you?"

"No, she wasn't. I'd already left Oregon to come here when Michael told me about Tyler," Kristina said, "Dad and Michael were concerned about Kellie and Tyler after she stopped in Port Charles. Since my big sister is notorious for keeping things close to the vest and doesn't know how to ask for help."

"You're doing a little reconnaissance," Ric finished the sentence, "Maybe you'll have better luck than I will at getting her to go home and sleep. Tyler's surgery isn't until this afternoon."

"As far as I'm concerned, she can go home and sleep through the surgery," Kristina said, "Unlike most of this family, I have no problem telling my sister what to do."

"We try," Ric said, "You seem to be more effective at telling her what to do."

"Kellie can't be the only one to inherit our father's stubbornness." Kristina said, "How is she?"

"She's hanging on," Ric said, "She's tired. They really need in home nurses, but I guess Alcazar is struggling to find one that will come work for us and pass all the background checks. And Kellie and Tyler have been resistant to having one yet."

"They won't have a choice now," Kristina said, "If Tyler is as weak as I hear he is."

"I don't think he's getting out of bed," Ric said, "I suspect that weakness is what caused him to fall."

"I have Ellie and Spinelli on standby," Kristina said, "Spinelli can work from anywhere and Ellie agreed to help with Tyler. I'll tell them to come. Sage and Milo are driving out here as we speak."

"Good," Ric said, "There's one other thing you should know. The kids are starting to ask questions about Sonny and what he does for a living and the guards. Kellie's beating herself up right now because they saw her with her gun drawn last night. When she heard Tyler fall."

"She couldn't be sure if it was her husband's illness or someone coming after her and her family," Kristina said.

"The kids caught the the news coverage with Sonny and Jason and are asking questions knowing Kellie rescues people as part of her job," Ric said, "She hasn't had time to catch her breath."

"Liv really did a number on Kellie and her family. Didn't the kids have questions when Liv Jerome set up snipers outside the house?" Kristina asked.

"Surprisingly no," Ric said, "But the kids were kept inside and the criminal activity took place outside. They were sheltered from it. They were also younger and could be kept more oblivious."

"I can help Kellie with explaining Dad's and her life to the kids," Kristina said, "I'm going to go knock some sense into my sister."

"Since you're here," Ric said, "I'm going to go home and sleep somewhere other than a hospital chair. Charles texted that he got the kids off to school and will take them to his place for a few days."

"I'll keep you posted," Kristina said.

In Tyler's hospital room, Kristina found both Kellie and Tyler sleeping. Kristina gently shook Kellie awake.

"Hey, sis" Kristina said.

"Kristina," Kellie said, waking up, "What are you doing here?"

"Waking up my sister to go home to and sleep in a bed," Kristina said.

"I'm not leaving Tyler," Kellie said.

"I wasn't giving you an option," Kristina said, "His surgery isn't until this afternoon. He's damn near unconscious from the painkillers. You are going to take advantage of every minute possible while your husband is in the hospital to rest and take care of yourself."

Kellie started to protest.

"You are beat," Kristina said, grabbing Kellie's and pulling her up from the chair, "You're going home."

"But Tyler," Kellie said.

"Won't be left alone," Robin said coming in the room with Patrick, "Listen to your sister and go get some rest."

"We'll hold down the fort here, Kellie," Patrick said.

"I have no problem calling Sonny and having him send a couple handlers to physically carry you out of here," Robin said.

"I'm going to have to remember that one," Kristina said.

"Traitors," Kellie said.

"That only have your best interests at heart," Robin said, hugging Kellie.

"You're not doing this alone any more," Kristina said.

"It's time you let your friends and family take care of you," Patrick said.

Kellie finally relented, tears forming. She told Tyler good bye and that she'd be back before his surgery.

Out in the hallway, the tears Kellie had been holding back rushed forth. Kristina pulled Kellie into the chapel where it was quiet, letting her pour all the tears and emotion out. When tears subsided, Kristina guided Kellie out of the hospital and home.

Back at the townhouse, Kristina poured a shot of tequila, and handed it to Kellie.

"Where did you even find this?" Kellie asked, "I don't keep it around the house because I don't want the kids to see me throwing the bottle."

"I packed a bottle," Kristina said, "I knew you didn't have any. The kids aren't here. You're not going to throw things because you aren't drinking half the bottle. It'll help you sleep I hope.

Kellie threw the shot back and headed upstairs.

She awoke to find Georgie conked out next to her and Ellie trying to coral her.

"I'm sorry," Ellie said, "I didn't realize she'd snuck in here after I put her down for a nap."

"It's fine," Kellie said, "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you might be in need of nursing services, Wonder Women," Spinelli said, "We are here to offer our services. Well Ellie's services."

"You guys," Kellie said.

"You can take it up with Kristina," Ellie said.

"But it's most doubtful you'll win with her or Sage," Spinelli said.

"Sage?" Kellie asked confused.

"Sage and Milo drove in last night," Ellie said, "Milo is at the hospital with Tyler and Sage and Kristina are with the kids."

"Tyler's surgery," Kellie said.

"Was earlier today," Ellie said, "

"I have to get to the hospital," Kellie said moving, "Are you saying I slept…"

"Through the surgery," Ellie said, "It went fine. They anticipate sending him home in the next week."

"I saw the Legal Eagle earlier today," Spinelli, "He expressed his desire that you take it easy and rest."

"He knows how hard this is on you," Ellie said.

"He is most worried about his Wonder Woman," Spinelli, "As much as he longs to see you, he is more concerned about you."

"Look," Sage said, entering the room, "it's getting late and Tyler's had quite a few visitors today already. Charles just took the kids to see him. Take tonight for yourself. And go see him in the morning."

"Call Tyler while Charles is there with the kids," Kristina said, "But otherwise take time for yourself right now."

"I'm going to get Georgie out of here," Ellie said, "But think about it."

Kellie agreed to wait until tomorrow to see Tyler and asked to be left alone while she called him.

Downstairs, Sage, Kristina, Ellie, Milo, and Spinelli discussed the situation.

"So we're agreed," Kristina said, "We're here for Kellie and Tyler for the long or short haul."

"My best guess is 2-4 months," Ellie said.

"Kellie's worn out and so is Charles." Sage said, "I'm in. Charles has already said we use his place has a home base for those of us with kids and we can rotate in and out of Kellie's place. Charles said he'd see about enrolling Georgie, Mateo, and Claire in school while we're here or setting up tutors."

"Even Wonder Woman needs back up," Spinelli said, "i'm in if my lovely wife is."

"We're staying," Ellie said.

"So are we," Milo said.

"It's settled then," Kristina said.

Upstairs, Kellie was assessing a way of sneaking out the window despite her promises when she got a text from Jason.

 _Sage let me know Tyler made it through surgery and that Kristina staged a coup letting you sleep. When you feel up to it, let me know you how you're doing. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask._

Knowing how their phone call ended, Kellie called Jason back.

"I'm sorry," Kellie said, "For not letting you know that it was just Tyler falling and."

"You don't have anything to apologize for. You had more important things to worry about" Jason said, "I'm glad to know you, Tyler, and the kids are safe."

"My sister is," Kellie said.

"cares about you and made arrangements for you to get what you need," Jason said, "Sleep and help. Tell Spinelli I said "Hi."

"You haven't talked to Spinelli?" Kellie asked.

"I don't want him stuck in the middle of me and Sam," Jason said, "I'm letting him figure things out in his own time."

"How are things?" Kellie asked, "How are you? And don't give me your just happy to be home line. It can't be easy being gone five years and finding things have changed."

"All that matters is I'm home with the people I care about," Jason said, "the rest will work it self out. But it's an adjustment."

"Are you okay with those adjustments?" Kellie asked.

"I will be," Jason said.

"What about the other you?" Kellie asked.

"We're still trying to figure that out," Jason said.

"There is only thing I'm going to tell you about whatever bad dreams you were having," Kellie said, "cause I know you don't want to talk about it."

"You don't really want to go there either,' Jason said.

"I don't want to talk about mine," Kellie said, "Do you remember anything from the clinic and the last five years?"

"Not until I woke up," Jason said, "It was about the guy that thinks he's me and it was weird."

"So not traumatic," Kellie said, "just unsettling?"

"If Carly gets on your case" Kellie said, "Tell her that I told you and her not to worry. The difference between mine and yours is mine were traumatic and I remember really horrific things that actually happened. She doesn't need to worry."

"I'll tell her that," Jason said, "She knows to back off of you about that."

"Unless you become obsessed and the dreams invade your every waking moment and make functioning normally a problem," Kellie said sarcastically, "then you might have to worry."

"I'm not telling Carly that," Jason said, "I have to go. Let your family there take care of you and Tyler. You're not in this alone."

"I'll try," Kellie said, getting ready to hang up.

"Hold on. It's never been easy for you to let others take care of you," Jason said, "But you've gotten better at it over the years. Don't let the extreme circumstances change that."

"Like I said, I'll try" Kellie said before hanging up.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyler was moved home. A hospital bed was set up in the house. Even with physical therapy, Tyler couldn't get out of bed on his own and needed a wheel chair to move around. He spent more and more time in bed. The new trial did manage to slow the disease down, but nothing more.

Lorenzo kept working at Crossing Into Dawn and coordinating more rescues. Spinelli headed to Port Charles as needed to help Jason and Sonny figure out what happened with Jason and Drew and how they were switched.

They all tried to enjoy Christmas as much as they could knowing it was likely Tyler's last Christmas. Even the kids had a hard time mustering enthusiasm for Santa. Kristina and Sage attempted to make a turkey. Thankfully, Charles had the foresight to have a back up plan, Turkey soup.

In January, the threats came. Threats for Crossing Into Dawn to cease its rescue operations or Kellie and Tyler's kids would pay the price. Kellie tried to hide the threats from Tyler.

"Talk to me, Kellie Girl," Tyler said, weakly, still able to move around in the bed, but only small amounts.

"About what," Kellie asked, sitting cautiously next to him on the bed.

"Whatever has you worried," Tyler said.

"What makes you think I'm worried?" Kellie asked, trying to hide it.

Tyler raised his eyebrows, "Whatever it is I can take it."

"Someone's threatening the kids if we don't stop the rescue operations at Crossing Into Dawn," Kellie said, "Whoever it is also wants his people released and the girls we freed back."

Tyler cursed.

"I don't know what to do," Kellie said, "We can't give the girls back and yet our kids lives are in danger."

"I assume you're beefing up security," Tyler asked.

"Milo, Francis, Johnny, and Lorenzo are working on it," Kellie said, "We may home school all the kids for awhile. Sage and Ellie refuse to leave so we still have a houseful of kids."

"What else is bothering you?" Tyler asked.

"Our kids were never supposed to be in danger," Kellie said, "Not because of what I do. They're being threatened because of what I do for a living."

"You can't beat yourself up," Tyler said, "You can't control what others do. You're doing a good thing."

"But at what cost?" Kellie replied, "The danger to the kids wasn't supposed to be any different than what it's been."

"We were never as safe as we thought," Tyler said, "Olivia Jerome showed us that. I don't like it any more than you do. The kids are always going to have guards whether it's your father's enemies or yours."

"It's easy to forget I made my share of enemies," Kellie said, "Long before this."

"I know you will do everything in your power to protect our kids," Tyler said, struggling to stay awake, "You'll go after whoever is threatening them. They can't be too smart. They've just guaranteed you'll shut the rest of their operations down."

"He's right. They messed with the wrong girl," Sage said, joining them with Kristina.

"Besides Dad and Lorenzo will send plenty of reinforcements," Kristina said.

"Listen to them," Tyler said, yawning.

"Get some rest," Kellie said, kissing his forehead.

Milo met them outside, "We have a problem or had a problem. Hernandez and Francis reported in. Someone tried to lure Alyssa away during recess."

"No," Kellie said, "No, no, no." She punched the wall.

"I've already contacted Lorenzo," Milo said, "They're on their way home now."

"I'll call Dad," Kristina said, "And you ice your hand and go hit the punching bag."

"We have to rework security now," Kellie said.

"You just punched the wall hard," Kristina said, "You need to burn the stress off."

"Before your kids get home," Milo said, "And then go hug your kids. We'll make adjustments and get your input okay."

Kellie went downstairs and punched the bag for while. Eventually, tired she sat down and let herself have a few tears.

Then she grabbed her phone and made a call. Jason answered.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry," Kellie said, "I'm freaking out and need some help seeing through the crazy. "

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Some one tried to take the kids," Kellie said, "We've been getting threats from people whose operations we disrupted with the foundation's rescue missions. We hadn't been able to track them and today there was actual attempt to lure Alyssa away from the school."

"Are the kids okay?" Jason said.

"They're fine," Kellie said, "I haven't seen them yet. I've been at the punching bag for the last hour trying to let off steam. Kristina and Milo's orders."

"At least you're not throwing tequila bottles against the wall," Jason said.

"I just punched the wall instead," Kellie said.

"Did you ice your hand before beating up the bag?" Jason asked.

"No," Kellie said, "What was I thinking when I added rescue operations to Crossing into Dawn services? "

"That you wanted to help people," Jason said.

"Why did I think I could do these rescue operations and it wouldn't add to the targets on my kids' backs?" Kellie said, "I'm as bad as my father was when he took Michael to the warehouse without guards."

"Sonny was trying to prove something with that stunt of not taking guards and it ended badly," Jason said, "You would do anything to protect your family. I find it hard to believe you chose to take on the rescue operations without thoroughly considering how this might impact your children's safety."

"I should have known that someone would," Kellie said.

"When you made the decision to take on the rescue operations," Jason interrupted, "What did you consider when it came to possible threats to your family."

"I talked with other organizations and it seemed that they didn't have an issue with threats to families because of their work," Kellie said, "Based on that it didn't seem like the threat we already dealt with would be added to. Helena was dead, along with the rest of the crazy Alcazars, so that threat was gone. Olivia Jerome was the only business threat we dealt with. I don't appear to have issues with any one from my WSB days."

"You made the best decision you could based on what you knew," Jason said, "You can't change it. You have to deal with this threat like you would any other threat that came from the business or the WSB."

"But what if I should have considered that the rescue operations would make my children fair game simply because I'm an Alcazar and a Corinthos," Kellie said.

"That doesn't even make sense," Jason said, "Maybe you just found the one nut that for some reason thought it was a good idea to threaten your kids. Maybe you would have found him even if you weren't an Alcazar or a Corinthos or a former spy. If that were the case, you wouldn't be in position to adequately protect your kids as you are now. There's a lot of girls and kids that would be stuck in some pretty bad situations with out those rescue operations."

"I put my own children in danger, Jason," Kellie said, "I can't blame Dad or Helena. It's on me."

"I know that you did not intend for your kids to be in danger," Jason said, "You weighed all the risks and considered all the information you had. For whatever reason, it didn't work out quite the way you thought. You regroup, change security, get more information, and make sure the idiot who threatened your kids runs at the sound of your name."

Kellie started to protest.

"Maybe you did miss something," Jason continued, "I don't see you making excuses for it. You own your mistakes and you do whatever it takes to fix them. And the Kellie Riley Corinthos Alcazar Scott I know has never backed down from a fight. Not when her family's involved."

"Alcazar has never legally been one of my names," Kellie said, trying not laugh.

"In your case it probably should be," Jason said, "It sounds more badass."

"Less has usually been more when it comes to my name," Kellie said, "I usually just use Kellie Corinthos when I want to instill fear in someone."

"You get the picture," Jason said, "I know that it would be real easy for you to sink into that hole that used to swallow you when you struggle with who you are and whatever expectations get stuck in your head, especially when you're stressed and overwhelmed."

"This thing with Tyler," Kellie said, "When I see or think about the amount of pain he's in…What does it say about me that I wish he would go to sleep and not wake back up. That he would close his eyes for the last time."

"That you're a wife who loves her husband enough to want his suffering to stop," Jason said, "That you love him enough to give him what he needs even though its the last thing you want."

"Maybe," Kellie said. The conversation lulled before she spoke again, "How have you been? How is it coming back from the dead?"

"I'm working through it," Jason said, "Today was rough. Sam and I signed the divorce papers today."

"Ouch," Kellie said, "Are you okay with that?"

"She's in love with Drew," Jason said, "She's happy with him. All I want is for her to be happy."

"Even if it's not with you," Kellie said, softly.

"Carly, Sonny, Diane none of them understand that," Jason said, "They don't get that life changed for Sam."

"She's changed," Kellie said, "Our fearless foursome has been more like a threesome for while. The girl that followed me to Luis's warehouse and rescued Tyler with me disappeared over the years."

"You know," Jason said, "I can't see her doing that now."

"As much as time hasn't changed things for you and you feel like the same person you were five years ago," Kellie said, "Somehow it still affected you. Carly and Sonny are thrilled because they think since you're back things go back to how they were before. But they can't. That five years changed everything."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Jason said.

"Because everyone's too busy telling you what you should do, what you should and shouldn't feel," Kellie said, "You've always been everyone's rock. Everyone's go to for advice, to clean up messes. When you got shot, they lost that. Your brother was never that person not in the way you were. So you coming back as anything other than exactly who you used to be is hard on them. They'll tell you everything they think you need to hear to try and make their reality the truth even when it's not."

"It is different being back," Jason said, "You're the first person to really get that."

"Someone's got to return the favor and help you see through the crazy," Kellie said, "You've been my rock when I've needed it and had my back a few times, even against my father. Though I'm not sure how much you'd agree with my assessment."

"I needed to hear that," Jason said, "I'm glad you said something."

Kellie heard footsteps thundering down the steps.

"The wild herds are coming," Kellie said, "Remember that offer stands if you need a place to get away. Although I don't know how relaxing things would actually be here."

"I appreciate the offer," Jason said as Kellie was surrounded by her kids, hugging her and chatting up a storm.

"I'll talk to you later," Kellie said and turning the phone towards the kids, "Say Bye"

The kids shouted "Bye."


	11. Chapter 11

Jason was sitting on the bridge on Sam's wedding day. Spinelli had just left.

His phone vibrated letting him know, he had a text. He looked and saw it was from Kellie.

 _I heard Sam and Drew got married. If you need to talk (or not talk), feel free to call me_

Jason sat on the bridge awhile longer before finally calling.

"Wow, you actually called," Kellie said, "Is it to talk or not talk?"

"Kellie," Jason heard Tyler admonish her.

"Kellie firing off off a verbal bullet sounds good any day right now," Jason said, "What's even better is hearing your voice, Tyler."

"Enjoy it while you can," Tyler said, "I really wish the circumstances were better."

"Same here," Jason said, "We'd go have a few beers and play some pool."

"You mean I'd lose miserably at pool," Tyler said.

"His game never improved," Kellie said, "Even with practice."

"How are the kids?" Jason asked, "Did you get security squared away?"

"We adjusted a few things," Kellie said, "and are still adjusting things."

"Kellie, tell him" Tyler said.

"His wife just married another man today," Kellie said, "We're not going there today."

"What happened?" Jason asked, "Tyler obviously thinks we're going there today."

"Spill it," Tyler said with a yawn.

"There was another attempt to get the kids," Kellie said, "an ambush on the way to school. The guards realized what was happening and went four wheeling to the local police station."

"What happens now," Jason asked.

"Private tutors," Kellie said, "For now the kids can't leave the house. We might have to send them to a safe house."

"That's too close," Jason said, "I want to talk to your security people. I want Milo's number, your head of security's number. How involved is Lorenzo in your security?"

"Background checks," Kellie said, "I think Milo and Francis run some stuff by him. But he's tied up doing his and my job at the foundation."

"I want his number too," Jason said, "I'll take a look at things and see if I can offer some suggestions."

"You don't have to do that," Kellie said.

"Yeah, I do," Jason said, "Short of being there myself, this is the next best thing I can do. If I could be there I would."

"Until Faison is taken care of," Kellie said, "You're not safe. You do what you need to do…. Hold on Tyler wants to say something."

Kellie held the phone up so Tyler could speak.

"I don't know if I'll have another opportunity to say this," Tyler said, the effort just to speak exhausting him more, "But thank you for helping my wife see through the crazy as she puts it. Thank you for all the things you've done for our family over the years. "

"You're welcome," Jason said, "Kellie and you are family. If you need anything, all you have to do is ask."

"When my times comes," Tyler said, "cause it's coming. Check up on her for me."

"It goes without saying," Jason said.

"Well she might be stubborn about that," Tyler said.

"I'm still in the room," Kellie said as Tyler drifted back to sleep.

Outside the room, Kellie continued to talk to Jason.

"How is he?" Jason asked.

"He drifts in and out of sleep most of the time," Kellie said, "and he's completely bedridden. Just talking takes a lot out of him sometimes."

"How are you?" Jason asked.

"Tired," Kellie said, "I want this to just be over. And now that you've successfully side stepped the reason you called, how are you holding up?"

"Tired," Jason said.

"Tired of what exactly," Kellie asked, "Of listening to Sonny and Carly butting in where they shouldn't. They've given me some of the same speeches and I'm tired of it."

"Spinelli even gave me a monologue on going after Sam," Jason said.

"As only Spinelli can," Kellie said.

"I can't argue with that," Jason said.

"They have to realize sooner or later," Kellie said, "They may not like your and Sam's decisions, but they need to respect them. I'd say I'd tell everyone to back off, but that wouldn't go over well."

"Please no," Jason said, "I really don't want to referee between you and them. But I appreciate the thought."

"I won't," Kellie said, "But at some point they'll have to come terms with the reality of you being gone for five years. As much as I hate to say it, it probably won't be pretty."

"I wish I could say you were wrong about that," Jason said.

"They're still your friends and family," Kellie said, "It's just…. I don't know how to explain it."

"I'm not entirely who they want me to be," Jason said, "Like I'm supposed to make it as if I wasn't gone and we can pick back up right where I left off five years ago."

"I guess we're both just trying to make the best of the hand we've been dealt," Kellie said, "I've got to go put the kids to bed."

"I'll talk to you later," Jason said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** _This chapter along with the next few following it will be the roughest related to Tyler and his leukemia. All I will say is that the story is going the last place I ever expected it to go; the last place any of us want to see an illness like this go. As I mentioned in the Author's note at the beginning of this story, feel free to opt-out if you want Kellie and Tyler to have had a threat free existence and 50 years together. Know I will warn you when "The Chapter" is coming if you choose to stick with Kellie and Tyler's story. While the next chapters may be rough, I hope you'll find they also do Kellie and Tyler's story justice even though it didn't turn out the way we hoped._

In the weeks that followed, Tyler began to experience difficulty breathing. Tyler began having panic attacks. The painkillers became less effective.

Sage and Ellie came to explain the next round of comfort care to Tyler and Kellie.

"We can give Tyler a different painkiller," Ellie said, "Morphine and increase the doses as needed."

"Anti-anxiety medication should take care of the panic attacks," Sage said, "Tyler, you have to ask for it. The Hospice Nurse can't offer it to you. "

"Let's do it," Tyler said, gasping.

"The combination of the morphine and anti-anxiety meds might render you unconscious," Ellie said, "It could be right away or it could take a few days, weeks. There's no way to know."

"You're saying we should say our goodbyes before we start this," Kellie said.

"Yeah," Sage said, "You might not have the chance to otherwise."

"Would you bring the kids in?" Kellie said, tearing up, "Could someone call Charles? Tell him to get over here."

"I'll take care of it," Sage said, giving Kellie a big hug before she left the room.

"I'll contact the hospice nurse," Ellie said, "And see about getting the prescriptions. I'll give you both some privacy."

"Come here," Tyler said, "Sit with me,"

Kellie cautiously sat next to Tyler on the bed.

"I wish I could have given you more time," Tyler said slowly, pausing every few words.

"I know." Kellie said, "It's not your fault. I guess we were always on borrowed time. It's always been something with us."

"You've given me the best years of my life," Tyler said, "Do you know how grateful I am we finally found each other again, Kellie Girl? I wouldn't trade our life for anything."

"There were times I thought you should have," Kellie said, "with all my family's antics and danger. But I'm really glad you didn't give up on me."

They were interrupted by Kristina bringing Jared, Jamie, and Alyssa in.

They piled on the bed with Kellie and Tyler. Alyssa burrowed her face in Kellie's shoulder.

"Do you understand what's happening with Daddy's illness?" Kellie asked, "Do you understand the treatments stopped working and he's getting sicker."

"Is Dad going to die?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Kellie said, unable to fully hold back the tears, "Pretty soon."

"Aren't there other treatments?" Jamie said, stubbornly.

"I tried every single one, buddy," Tyler said, "I wish I could stay here with you."

"We're telling you now because Daddy needs different medicine to keep him from hurting," Kellie said, "But once they give him the medicine, he'll stop waking up and sleep until he goes to heaven."

"We have to say goodbye," Jared said softly.

"I'm afraid so," Tyler said, "But I'm going to watch over all of you. I'll always be with you even though you can't see me."

Jared tried to hold his tears back, "Since I'm the oldest I'll look after Mom and Jamie and Alyssa for you."

"You're only the oldest only by seven minutes," Jamie muttered.

"Your job is to just be a kid," Tyler said, "All of you."

"My job is take care of you guys," Kellie said, "I've got all your aunts and uncles looking out for me okay. We'll be well taken care of without you guys having to grow up any faster."

Jared flung himself across Tyler, "I love you, Dad. I want you stay."

"I'm not hugging dad or saying goodbye," Jamie announced, "How can you leave us?"

"I don't want to leave you buddy," Tyler said, "If I could change this I would. It's okay to be angry. I am too."

"Yeah right," Jamie said storming off.

"I love you, Jamie," Tyler tried to yell after Jamie.

"I'll go," Kellie said.

Tyler said, "No, I wouldn't expect anything else from Jamie. "

"He's stubborn and a whole lot of other things," Kellie said.

"Reminds me of this girl I know," Tyler joked.

"Can I go check on Jamie?" Jared asked.

"He could use his brother right now I bet," Tyler said, "I love you, Jared."

"Goodbye, Dad," Jared said, leaving.

"Bye, son," Tyler said.

That left Alyssa, stilling burying her face in Kellie's neck.

"Do you want to hug Daddy and tell him goodbye?" Kellie said her voice cracking.

Alyssa buried her face deeper into Kellie's shoulder.

"That's okay," Kellie said, "Are you scared?"

Kellie felt Alyssa's head nod against her.

"I am too," Kellie said, "But we will all be okay no matter how this turns out. It might be really hard, scary, and sad for awhile. But we will be okay because we'll have each other, you, me, and your brothers and all the rest of our family.

Tyler was starting to doze off.

"Tyler, I'm going to take her outside," Kellie said.

"Bye, Princess, I love you," Tyler said, grabbing Alyssa's hand one last time, "I want you to remember that. If that's the only thing you remember about me, remember that I love you."

Kellie felt Alyssa's head nod against her. Kellie stood up, carrying Alyssa. At the door, she turned around.

"Alyssa, do you want to wave bye to Daddy?" Kellie asked.

Alyssa popped her head up and waved shyly at Tyler. Tyler waved weakly back. Then Alyssa buried her head against Kellie again. Kellie took her out of the room.

Charles entered the room after Kellie left.

"Hi son," Charles said.

Tyler paused, catching his breath before speaking, "Hi Dad." Tyler wanted to say more, but it was difficult.

"You don't have to talk," Charles said, sitting beside the bed, "There's nothing you could say to me I don't already know. So save your words for your wife."

Tyler relaxed as Charles suggested.

Charles grabbed Tyler's hand.

"That's right," Charles said, his eyes filling with tears, "You just save your energy for what's important. I know this is hard, Son. That's probably an understatement. But you have been so brave throughout all of this. You've fought until you couldn't fight anymore and maybe even then some. I love you and I couldn't have asked for a better son."

Charles was at a loss for words. They sat there in the silence.

 **Back in Port Charles** , Ned watched Olivia hang up her phone, tears in her eyes.

"That was Dante," Olivia said, "He spoke with Kristina. They're getting ready to put Tyler on Morphine and Anti-anxiety medication. He can't breathe much. They think once they start him on it that it won't be much longer until."

Ned pulled Olivia in for a hug, "How's Kellie holding up?"

"Better than expected," Olivia said, "Once she wrapped her mind around where this was headed after Tyler's surgery, she seemed to take things in stride more. Until some bastards started threatening the kids over the foundation's rescue options."

"Not that I condone violent courses of action," Ned said, "But those bastards signed their own death warrants when they threatened Kellie's kids."

"I know," Olivia said, "That's the only thing that gives me comfort. In the meantime, she's about to lose her husband and all I want to do is give her a hug."

"What's stopping you?" Ned asked.

"The campaign for Mayor," Olivia said.

"And you treat Kellie as much like a daughter as if you had given birth to her," Ned said, "I think the campaign can manage for a few days if you want to go see Kellie."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, "Because I can stay."

"Go, Olivia," Ned said, "Kellie's your family as much as Dante and Leo are. I knew when I married you she was part of the package. For all the siblings, uncles, and cousins she's got, she could probably use a mom right about now."

 **Back in California**

Kellie came back into the room. Tyler tried to speak when she sat next to him. But the effort was too much still. One of his anxiety attacks start to set in.

Kellie texted Ellie asking about the anti-anxiety meds. Ellie came in with the meds. Tyler nodded when Kellie asked if he wanted them. He took them and after several minutes started to calm down.

"You have to promise me something, Kellie Girl," Tyler said as he drifted off to sleep, "You have promise me you'll fall in love again someday."

Tyler nodded off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Italics in the next several chapters indicate flashbacks.**

Tyler slept until the painkiller started to wear off. With his next dose, they gave him the morphine. He dozed back off. Kellie slept on and off staring at him. At some point during the night he work up.

"I meant what I said, Kellie Girl," Tyler said, "About falling in love again some day."

"It was hard enough for me to fall in the love the first time," Kellie said, tearing up, "I don't think I can do it a second time."

"Sure you can," Tyler said, "I know we didn't work out for the long haul…..But I want you find someone that makes you happy. I don't want you to be alone except for the kids."

"Tyler, you've always been it for me," Kellie said, "Even then I tried so hard to push you away."

"You're not the same girl you were then," Tyler said, straining to speak again, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kellie said, "I wish that I didn't have to let you go. I know the kids and I will get through this, but." Her words trailed off because there were none.

Kellie kissed Tyler gently and moved as close as she could to him without feeling like she'd hurt his fragile body.

After a period of quiet Tyler spoke again, his tears falling, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Kellie. I hope you know that."

"Even when I was putting ice packs on the family jewels," Kellie said.

"Even then," Tyler said, "You're the most passionate, courageous, and amazing girl I know. I love every part of you."

"I don't if I'll ever be able to say how much you mean to me," Kellie said, "I don't know what I would have done without you. I've been so grateful you're my husband. For all the times you've stood by me and fought for me."

Tyler made the effort to brush his hand against Kellie's one last time before going limp.

"Tyler," Kellie said. She tried to get him to respond, but he wouldn't. Realizing he likely wouldn't wake back up, she sobbed into the pillow remembering their life together.

 _She had been talking with Charles on the day the courts granted her freedom from the foster system. From across the room, she heard an "ahem" and looked into brown eyes so deep she could have gotten lost in them._

 _"I kind of wanted to know if I could take you out to dinner," Tyler said, looking slightly panicked._

 _"Say yes, Kellie," his grandmother's voice came from somewhere nearby when Kellie hesitated, "And put all of us, especially my grandson out of his misery."_

 _"What time do you want to pick me up?" Kellie asked._

 _The first date where Tyler's mom kidnapped them and they had their first kiss._

 _Why you little witch," Tyler's mother shrieked, "You're absolutely horrid. Tyler, I demand you and your father get rid of this thing immediately. I don't care what you have to pay this gold digger. Just get rid of her."_

 _"I don't hate to break this to you," Kellie said, "I'm not a gold digger and I'm not that easy to get rid of."_

 _The next thing anyone knew Kellie's lips were on Tyler's._

 _Then there was the night Tyler proposed._

 _Tyler got down on one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket._

 _Kellie was speechless and stunned._

 _"I, Tyler Scott, am completely head over heels in love with you, Kellie Riley," Tyler said, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

 _Kellie didn't answer right away._

 _"I know it won't be easy," Tyler said, "I know we're young and people will say we're crazy. But I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and make you happy. When I'm out of law school, we can work on the house, dog, and kids. We don't have to set a date right away either. If you want to wait that's fine, too."_

 _"Yes, I'll marry you," Kellie said, smiling, "Now when do you want to get married?"_

 _The night they had to run to Kellie's apartment out of a monsoon when the car got stuck._

 _"You shower first," Kellie said, dragging Tyler back to the bathroom. The water was already steaming._

 _She turned to leave and he stopped her._

 _"We could both shower at the same time," Tyler said._

 _"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kellie asked._

 _"We won't do anything besides shower," He said, honestly believing he had that much self control._

 _By the end of the shower, they were making out, hot and heavy_

 _After the shower, they weren't sure why they bothered wrapping towels around themselves because they were gone before they ever left the bathroom._

 _And by the time, Tyler laid Kellie on her bed; they weren't turning back._

 _In the weeks that followed they were planning to elope without Tyler's mother knowing. In the midst of that Kellie found out she was pregnant and Ethan returned, kidnapping her. Everything fell apart. There was Tyler's devastation when Kellie pushed him away in the aftermath unable to tell him she'd been pregnant and lost the baby before she could ever tell him. Then she broke up with him._

 _"I can't be with you," Kellie said, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to be with you."_

 _"I'll wait until you're ready," Tyler said, "I'd never push you."_

 _"There's things you don't know," Kellie said, "Things I can't talk about."_

 _"You can tell me anything," Tyler said, "Now what's really going on here?"_

 _"I don't love you anymore," Kellie yelled, "Now please just go before I hurt you any more than I already have."_

 _"You don't mean that," I said._

 _"I do," Kellie said, coldly, "Now please be gone when I leave."_

 _She ran out of the apartment._

 _Then there was the night Tyler and his father believed Kellie died. Tyler had showed up to the find the cops at the house._

 _"It's about Kellie," Charles said._

 _"Not Ethan again," Tyler said. Charles shook his head._

 _"Her car slipped off the roadway into the river," he said, "They found her car."_

 _"Kellie's alright isn't she?" I asked, angry at myself for even caring._

 _"No," Charles said, "They can't find her body. There's no way she could have survived in the river, not in this weather."_


	14. Chapter 14

_Years later, they'd meet again in Miami where he worked for her father and he didn't recognize her._

 _"Are you Tyler Scott?" She asked when he met her at the airport._

 _"Kellie Corinthos, I presume," Tyler said._

 _"Let's get this meeting going, shall we?" Kellie said._

 _At the meeting later…_

 _"_ _We can still get you properly dressed," Tyler said._

 _"Are you always this stuck up?" Kellie asked._

 _"Just around little girls who have nothing better to do than play mob princess," Tyler said, "or in your case it's mob trailer park trash."_

 _"Do you want to finish this in the parking lot, city boy," Kellie said, "I would love to mess up your pretty boy face by grinding it into the asphalt."_

 _Tyler stepped toward Kellie, causing her to back towards the wall. He ran his hand down her side, "Why don't we finish this in the bedroom, miss frozen tundra?"_

 _Roy and the accountant walked in as Kellie grabbed Tyler's hand twisted it upwards and used her free elbow to hit him in the groin._

 _Later Tyler would follow her unsure of her motive, so she and Jason, well mainly her taught him a lesson. He was handcuffed to his bed._

 _"You look almost exactly like a girl I knew years ago," Tyler said, "But you are nothing like the person she was. She was actually warm and open with people. You just come off as frigid, stiff, and cold."_

 _"They say everyone has an evil twin, I must be her's," Kellie said. Tyler went to try to yank the cuffs loose. Kellie smacked his hand and straddled him._

 _"What are you doing?" Tyler asked as she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him from the neck to the chest._

 _"Showing you the real meaning of frozen tundra," Kellie said, "I'll be back in a second."_

 _Tyler worked on getting what looked like a weak link in the cuffs loosened. Kellie came back with one hand behind her back._

 _"What have you got?" Tyler asked._

 _Kellie straddled him once again. Her hand making it's way south as she kissed him._

 _"Protection," she said._

 _Tyler screamed as something burned. He yanked his hand, breaking the cuffs. Kellie jumped off the bed, throwing the ice pack to the floor. She headed for the door. Tyler caught her in the living room, threw her on the couch, and got on top of her._

 _"Causing me pain in that region would have been more effective with my pants off," Tyler said._

 _"I wouldn't have taken you for being interested in that kind of thing," Kellie said._

 _"Come on baby, you know we both want to do this?" Tyler said._

 _"Speak for your self," Kellie said, "Mr. I-want-to-stick-it-to-my-ex-girlfriend. She left you a note in the kitchen, by the way. She said not to bother moving out because she already moved out."_

 _"You're breathing kind of hard there, Kellie" Tyler said, "We both know you're not out of shape." He reached to take her shirt off._

 _An intruder with a gun interrupted whatever would have happened next. Eventually Tyler ended up in Port Charles._

 _When Kellie went to confront Tyler about showing up in Port Charles and they had to hide from another intruder. They end up locked in the Jacuzzi tub._

 _"_ _I owe you an apology," Tyler said, "I'm sorry if I overstepped any bounds with you in any way. I thought you were just a bitch. I didn't realize you actually had issues."_

 _"Ric told you I was raped," Kellie said._

 _"It's not an excuse for my behavior towards you," Tyler said, "You're shaking. Can you make it five minutes without going ballistic on me?"_

 _"I don't know," Kellie said._

 _"Don't look at me," Tyler said, he urged her body to lay against him, her head at his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back._

 _"What are you doing?" Kellie asked._

 _"Trying to help you relax," Tyler said._

 _"I don't think I can do this," Kellie said._

 _"Yes, you can," Tyler said, "You're strong, Kellie. Not many people, much less a woman could go up against her father to save the people she cares, especially in the world your father lives in."_

 _"I'm warning you now I may not last," Kellie said, shaking more._

 _"Just breathe, Kellie," Tyler said, he moved his hands away from her body._

 _Later in her conflict with Sonny, Tyler was called to defend a dirty guard._

 _"What am I doing here?" Tyler said, "I am sitting talking with my boss's enemies on how to fake my death because I'm afraid of a little girl pretending to be a mob boss. It's simple assault case. What I'm I so afraid of?"_

 _"Somewhere deep down inside of you," Kellie said, "You know what I'm doing is right."_

 _"I don't know that, tundra," Tyler said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a client to defend." He stormed out._

 _"Fine time for him to develop a backbone," Kellie said, "Pull your guards off of him."_

 _"Are you sure?" Lorenzo asked, "Because he's in over his head."_

 _"Do it," Kellie said, "He has to find out on his own."_

 _"Even if it means he's surrounded by vultures," Lorenzo said._

 _"He made his choice," Kellie said, "I have to accept that."_

 _Thought Lorenzo never did pull off the guards. Kellie found that out when Durant came to tell her Tyler had died when a bomb exploded in his car. Sonny was the prime suspect. Kellie went to confront him._

 _Kellie rattled the prison bars. "Answer me, dammit," she yelled, tears streaming down her face, "I need you to answer me."_

 _Sonny made eye contact with his daughter for the first time. "No," Sonny said, "But he's dead because of a power struggle he had no business being in. I'm the one who interrupted his vacation."_

 _"That's what this is about," Kellie said, "You think somehow this is your fault."_

 _"Yes, I did," Sonny said, "I knew he wasn't a dirty details lawyer and still I brought him into the middle of this."_

 _"Tyler was in the middle of this long before you cut his vacation short," Kellie said, still crying, "I'm the reason he was killed."_

 _"Where's this coming from?" Sonny asked._

 _"Tyler was my fiancée," Kellie said, "the one I broke up with to protect from Ethan. Whoever did this killed Tyler because they wanted to get at me, not just frame you. I'm the reason's he's dead."_

 _Later when Kellie and Sam went to investigate an unknown safe house they discovered Tyler wasn't dead along with their cousin Sage. Luke Spencer has followed them after noticing them lurking about. They rescued Sage and Tyler, lighting the safe house on fire in the process. They tried to keep news of Tyler's resurrection quiet by hiding him at Kellie's penthouse, resulting in some heated moments until she finally had to tell him the truth._

 _After one of Kellie's fights with Sonny, Tyler grabbed her and pulled her towards him. "This probably sounds laughable considering how we've been at each others throats," Tyler said, stroking Kellie's hair, "I do care, I don't know why, but I do. And you're strong, but you're not unbreakable, Kellie. No one is."_

 _Kellie made eye contact with Tyler for the first time since he walked in the room. She was instantly aware of how close to him, to his body, she was. Tyler went to wipe some of the tears off her face. When he touched her face, she snapped._

 _Kellie kissed him. Tyler kissed back and pulled her body against his. She didn't know how it happened, but the next thing Kellie knew she was on the bed, on her back, with Tyler on top of her. He started to kiss her neck as he pulled her shirt off. Then he worked his way across her shoulders with kisses._

 _"I can't do this," Kellie said, pushing Tyler away. She got up and went to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a small jewelry box. She took the ring out of the box, hiding it in the palm of her hand._

 _"I should have told you this from the beginning," Kellie said, "Whatever this worth, I never wanted to hurt you."_

 _"You're not making any sense," Tyler said._

 _"Do you remember anything from while you were kidnapped?" Kellie asked._

 _Tyler shook his head, "I was pretty out of it."_

 _"You figured out what I'm about to tell while you were sedated," Kellie said, handing him the ring._

 _Tyler looked at it puzzled, "Why do you have this? It's exactly like one I had custom designed for …"_

 _"It is the one you had custom designed for Kellie Riley," Kellie said, "or Kellie Riley Corinthos which is what she goes by these days."_


	15. Chapter 15

_Luis made sure Tyler found out Kellie had been pregnant neglecting to tell him she had miscarried. Luis capitalized on the opportunity to kidnap Tyler, along with Sonny. Sonny told Tyler about the miscarriage before Kellie showed up to rescue them on the boat._

 _Kellie said, shoved Tyler into Luke's boat, leaving her and Sonny on board._

 _"Hey," Tyler yelled as he hit the boat floor hard._

 _"Your love slave here is going owe me some bartending as well," Luke said, "This is what the second time I've had to rescue his lily-white butt."_

 _"Add it to my tab," Kellie said as the boat exploded. She and Sonny jumped and the boat exploded again._

 _Luke had to restrain Tyler from diving in the water._

 _"Let the coast guard look for her," Luke said._

 _"There isn't time," Tyler said, struggling to free himself from Luke._

 _"Don't make me do this," Luke said._

 _"Do what?" Tyler asked, jerking free of Luke's grasp._

 _"Keep you from doing something stupid," Luke said. He punched Tyler, knocking him out in the process._

 _Kellie survived. Tyler found her on the island where she was recuperating and they grieved the loss of their child together._

 _Tyler ended up staying in Port Charles, trying to make sense of things with Kellie. The next adventure started when Kellie tried to play match maker with Sage and Milo which ended up with her and Tyler dancing a GH charity event. They were interrupted when Robert Scorpio showed up about one of Kellie's old WSB cases, sending Kellie out of town. When the case resulted in Molly and Danny being kidnapped and Kellie finding out Sam was Lorenzo's daughter while being sworn to keep it a secret, Kellie hid out at Tyler's before leaving town. They spent the night on the couch talking until they fell asleep when Sonny came looking for Kellie._

 _"She's in there isn't she?" Sonny said when Tyler answer the door, "She didn't think anyone would look here for her and now you're trying to protect her by making it look like you've got a girl in there."_

 _"Tyler," a French accent said from inside the loft, "Hurry up. I'm waiting."_

 _Sonny was startled. "I'm sorry," he said, flustered, "I'll let you get back to your…French lesson."_

 _Kellie took off after that and ended up calling Tyler for help when she needed a lawyer to face down Helena in Europe to gain custody of the kids. When she no longer needed Tyler's help, she tried to send him away. Kellie gave him the slip that night. But Scorpio reunited them when they needed Tyler and Kellie to marry to get information from a priest._

 _"We can get married," Tyler said._

 _"No, I'm not," Kellie said._

 _"We'll just get it annulled when we get back to Port Charles," Tyler said._

 _"There's got to be another way," Kellie said._

 _"You don't have time," Tyler said, "The fate of two little kids you care a lot about is at stake. So what do you say? Kellie Riley Corinthos, will you me marry me?"_

 _So they got married and then Luis blew the church up. Molly was rescued. Kellie sustained a few broken ribs. Back in Port Charles, Luke pulled a few stunts that resulted in Tyler moving into the penthouse with Kellie._

 _Before Kellie realized what had happened, Tyler had picked her up and was carrying her upstairs._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" Kellie asked, angrily._

 _"You couldn't even move a box earlier," Tyler said, "Do you really expect me to believe that you can move the heavier boxes so you can do inventory?"_

 _Kellie started to protest when Tyler put her down, right in front of her bedroom door._

 _Without a word, Kellie grabbed his hand and dragged him in the bedroom. Tyler sat next to Kellie until she finally fell asleep._

 _He couldn't bring himself to leave and instead fell asleep next to her._

 _They then found themselves held hostage by Helena on spoon island where Tyler tried to shoot at Helena or Luis's men and took a bullet. The marriage became more permanent when Tyler's mom showed up._

 _"You're not taking my husband anywhere," Kellie said, holding up her left hand, flashing her wedding ring in Chanelle's face, "I'm his wife and I'll be making the decisions about Tyler's care."_

 _"I bet the marriage isn't even valid," Chanelle said, "I know all the details."_

 _"You're forgetting, Chanelle," Kellie said, "You're on my turf, you have no power here and I'm willing to bet Charles will back me up if you try anything. If you want to visit Tyler, I won't stop you as long as you behave yourself."_

 _"If you think I'm going to let some a mafia whore run my son's life," Chanelle started to say when Tyler grabbed her arm and turned her around._

 _"Don't you ever speak to my wife that way again," Tyler said, "Now leave and don't come back."_

 _Kellie came up behind him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him behind his ear._

 _"Hey there," she whispered._

 _Tyler turned to look at her. A moment of shock registered across his face._

 _"Does this outfit mean what I think it means," Tyler asked, grinning and taking Kellie's hand_

 _"Yeah," Kellie said, blushing, playing with her hair with her free hand._

 _"Are you sure?" Tyler asked as he stood up._

 _Kellie nodded, "It's time."_

 _Tyler let go of Kellie's hand, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. With his other hand, he brushed her hair back. Then he went in for the kiss._

 _Kellie put her hands around Tyler neck as they proceeded to make out. She positioned them so she could play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Then she started unbuttoning his dress shirt._

 _"I better get you up to the bedroom," Tyler whispered as Kellie continued to unbutton his dress shirt until it was completely open, "I want to take my time with you. We stay down here and I'm likely to rip whatever that sexy piece of fabric you have on is and take you on the floor right now."_

 _"Better hurry then," Kellie said, rubbing her hands on his chest._

 _"I've got a better idea," Tyler said, scooping Kellie up into his arms._

 _Kellie laughed and reignited their kissing session as he carried her to the stairs._

 _They didn't make it any further when Lorenzo interrupted them with the news Michael was shot. The next day Kellie skipped town._

 _"You deserve better than the life I'm giving you, Tyler," Kellie said, looking Tyler square in the eye._

 _"What are you trying to say here, Kellie," Tyler asked._

 _"I'm leaving," Kellie said, "I'll have my attorney draw up divorce papers and send them to you. You can have the penthouse._

 _"When are planning to leave?" Tyler asked._

 _"As soon as I leave here. My bags are already packed and in the car," Kellie said, turning to leave._

 _"No way, sweetheart," Tyler said, blocking her path, "You do not get to make this decision by yourself and expect me just to go along with it."_

 _"You don't have a choice, Tyler," Kellie said, trying to sidestep Tyler with little success. "I love you too much too let you keep yourself in this holding pattern of a marriage we have, much less end up dead because of me and who my father is. I need the mind games to end."_

 _At this point, Tyler had his arms around Kellie's waist._

 _"If you want to leave town," Tyler responded, pulling Kellie closer to him, "That's fine. But you do not get to walk from our marriage just because you're scared."_

 _"Let me go, Tyler," Kellie said._

 _Tyler smiled, brushing Kellie's hair back, "You're awfully nervous there, Kels. You're only this nervous around me when you don't think you should want me, but do."_

 _Before Kellie could respond, Tyler kissed her. Against what Kellie would consider her better judgment, she kissed back._

 _"I can't stop you from leaving, I know that," Tyler whispered in Kellie's ear, "But I'm not going to make this easy for you, even if it means only being with you this one time."_

 _Kellie gasped for breathe, "I know what you're trying to do. You think that if we make love, I'll change my mind."_

 _"I'm banking on it," Tyler said, turning around so he could put Kellie down on the couch underneath him._

 _"Just so you know, I hate for the things you make me want; the things you do to my body," Kellie said, continuing to kiss him._

 _Tyler chuckled, "I love you too, honey." He worked his way down her neck with kisses as his hands went to take her shirt off._

 _Before he knew what happened, Kellie had shoved him off of her on to the floor._

 _"I'm not doing this, Tyler," Kellie said, "I won't hurt you any more than I already am."_

 _Kellie leaned down to give him one last kiss, leaving him stunned, "I love you."_

 _She ran out the door, leaving her wedding ring on the desk._


	16. Chapter 16

Kellie was interrupted by Jamie coming in the room.

"Is it too late to say goodbye to Daddy?" He asked.

"No," Kellie said, wiping tears from her face as he walked towards her, "He's sleeping."

"Can he still hear me?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Kellie said, letting Jamie snuggle up next to her.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked.

"I'm sure," Kellie said.

"Hi Dad," Jamie said, "It's me Jamie. Sorry I wasn't very nice earlier. IBut I'm really going to miss playing ball and surfing with you. And Jared and I decided we could both split taking care of Mom and Alyssa when you're gone."

Jamie couldn't stop his tears and cried into Kellie's shoulders. Kellie teared back up. Charles found them both asleep a couple hours later.

He sat and waited until Kellie stirred waking up.

"I can take him back to bed if you'd like," Charles said.

"Let him sleep here," Kellie said, "it might be the last time one of the kids get this chance."

"Do you think he'll wake back up?" Charles asked, sitting in the nearby chair.

"No," Kellie said, "He just went limp while we were talking a few hours ago."

"Why don't you take a break?" Charles suggested.

"I'm not ready for that yet," Kellie said, "I've been remembering…"

"How far did you get?" Charles asked.

"To when I left him after Michael got shot," Kellie said.

Charles smiled, "I remember Tyler calling me that Christmas he finally chased after you. You'd slammed the door in his face. He was so lost."

"Not as lost as I was," Kellie said, "I don't know what you said or why he didn't give up on me."

"He was head over heels in love with you," Charles says, "He always has been. You both figured it out."

"After a total meltdown, tequila temper tantrums, and me almost dying," Kellie said.

"That last one wouldn't have happened if you had gone to the hospital instead of insisting on giving me that medicine first," Charles said.

"We both came out alright," Kellie said.

"You did propose to him to renew your vows after that," Charles said.

 _Sonny led Tyler to an outdoor courtyard across the street from the hospital. It was lit up by twinkly lights. Kellie was waiting by a fountain, wearing a red dress from one of the local shops._

 _"Kellie, what's going on?" Tyler asked, approaching her, noting her nervousness as she played with her hair. Sonny stayed back._

 _"I want to ask you something," Kellie grabbing Tyler by the hand, "I have been trying to come up with the perfect script all day. Nothing seems right. So I'm just going to ask, Tyler Scott, will you marry me?"_

 _Tyler was stunned and speechless._

 _"Please say something," Kellie said, "I want us and I have for a long time. I'm done being that girl that has one foot out the door because she's scared. I don't know what the future is going to look like. But whatever happens I want you by my side. I want the next fifty years if we're lucky enough to live that long. I love you, Tyler. I am all in and…"_

 _Tyler kissed her, interrupting her._

 _"Yes, I'll marry you," Tyler said, kissing her again and then staring at her, "You're really all in."_

 _"Yeah, I'm all in" Kellie said, smiling._

 _Tyler whooped, lifted Kellie up, and spun her around._

"Then Helena and Chantelle showed up," Kellie said.

"We learned Helena was Tyler's grandmother," Charles said, "That was a memorable engagement party."

"Every major event seemed to be marked by soap opera moments," Kellie said, "Why should that have been any different. Helena surprisingly was not the issue we'd thought she'd be and was even helpful when she wanted to be."

"As much she wanted revenge against you at one point, somehow you won her respect," Charles said, "Being married to her grandson bought you her protection."

"And mind games," Kellie said.

Jamie stirred, "Mommy." He mumbled.

"Do you want to sleep in your own bed?" Kellie asked.

"Mmmmhmm," Jamie mumbled.

"I got him," Charles said, picking up Jamie and taking him to bed.

Kellie recalled their wedding, the one they planned after all these years.

 _The night before the wedding, Carlos Alcazar showed up to try to take Kellie. Kellie having just learned she was pregnant thanks to Carlos messing with her birth control had climbed off the balcony onto the wall ledge of the casino trying to escape him and protect their unborn child. Tyler appeared in time to hear Kellie tell Sonny, "I'm pregnant," when the thought of having to jump the rest of the way caused her to hesitate. Weakened by Helena's drugs he thought were strengthening him, Carlos fell from the ledge he'd followed Kellie on to as Tyler shot him for trying to interfere with Kellie's jump._

 _When the island doctors examined Kellie, they learned she was pregnant with twins. They gave her medication for the nausea that plagued her making her wedding day much more enjoyable._

 _From the moment, Kellie appeared on the beach in her wedding gown, Tyler was stunned. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The ceremony passed in a blur as Sonny gave her away. Then they said their vows._

 _"_ _Kellie girl," Tyler said, putting the ring on her finger, "I promise to stand by your side no matter what or who life throws at us. I promise to remind you to laugh and have fun when life gets crazy. I promise to cherish and love you and our children through any storm and when life is good. I promise to believe in you and remind you of the best parts of yourself just as you'll remind me of the best parts of me."_

 _"_ _I don't know many times I started my vows and started over," Kellie said, "Not knowing where to start. There was a time when I didn't think I'd ever see you again. But as long as I knew you were safe and alive, that was all that mattered. Years later long after I'd given up on happily ever after and fairy tales, there you were, more arrogant than I remembered. It didn't matter that you thought I was dead and didn't know who I was, you were it for me. Somehow we found our way back to each other. When left Florida I never imagined we'd ever get married, much less end up pregnant with twins. I don't where life will take us next, but I promise to enjoy the ride with you and love you through whatever comes our way."_

Kellie's thoughts were interrupted by Sage and Kristina.

"Can we bring you anything?" Sage asked.

"No," Kellie said, "Not right now.

"You haven't left the room since this afternoon," Kristina said, "You skipped dinner."

"Let me finish the night out here okay," Kellie said, "I just want to remember…"

"Charles said you were going through the good memories," Sage said, "Where are we picking up at?"

Kristina sat on the bed with Kellie, putting her arms around her. Sage was checking Tyler's vitals.

"Our wedding on the island," Kellie said, "and finding out I was pregnant with twins."

"That was a shock after months of wondering what the hell our psychotic grandfather shot you up with, we were all relieved you only ended up pregnant. Never mind that you were dead set against having kids," Sage said.

"You didn't want kids?" Kristina said, "I just assumed Carlos's stunt moved up the timetable for having kids."

"I wanted kids," Kellie said, "But after what I'd been through with Ethan and Michael getting shot, I decided I shouldn't have kids. Not when my life could put them in danger."

"I'm glad that you were able to have the whole kids thing happen. But I still can't believe you ended up telling Tyler the news climbing across the side of the casino hotel running away from Carlos," Sage said, "That was nuts."

"Well nothing can ever be mundane in our family," Kellie said, "But Tyler was ecstatic."

"He loves you and the boys and Alyssa," Kristina said, "You are his whole world."

"When he's gone," Sage said, "Remember we're still here for you. We're your family too."

"We know it's not the same," Kristina said, "But."

She was interrupted by the sound of Tyler's breathing changing.

"It won't be long," Sage said.

 **Author's Note: The next chapter (chapter 17) is that chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: This is that chapter. You'll probably want Kleenex.**

All the adults started gathering in the room. First Charles and Kristina. Then Ellie and Spinelli.

"Words fail me in your hour of sorrow," Spinelli said, "I desperately wish I could say something to brighten your spirits."

"There's nothing you could say," Kellie said, her eyes red with tears.

Ric came in.

"You all don't have to stay," Kellie said.

"You're not doing this alone," Ric said.

"We're all here for you," Ellie said.

"We might have to remind her of that a few times," Lorenzo said entering the room behind Milo.

"Uncle Lo," Kellie leapt from the bed to hug him, 'I thought you were in New York."

"Not when some of my favorite girls are here in California," Lorenzo said, "I had to be here for you. For this."

Kellie nodded, unable to speak. She sat back on the bed. Holding Tyler's hand. Charles held the other.

They passed the next several hours telling stories and sharing memories of Tyler. The day Jamie and Jared were born and Dante figured out Kellie was in labor first. Times at the island. Finding out they were having a girl. All the nights out and family gatherings, foundation fundraisers, holidays, family trips, time spent on the island, and more.

Then as everyone was half dozing in uncomfortable positions, Tyler gasped startling everyone.

His eyes opened, but stared as if they saw something or some other place.

"Kellie, I see our daughter" he whispered, his breathing labored, "She wants me to tell you, "Hi"."

Tears poured down Kellie's face.

"It's okay, Tyler," Kellie said, stroking Tyler's face, "Go be with our daughter."

Tyler wanted to say more, struggling to breathe more.

"We've said everything that we need to say," Kellie said, choking on her words, tears forming, "What…we haven't, we know in our hearts. I'm always going to love you. But it's time for you to be free of the pain you've been in. Be free of this illness. Now give our daughter a hug for me and tell her I love her."

As Tyler's breathing settled and slowed. Kellie lightly laid her head on his chest, listening to the last beats of his heart. The last heart beat stopped halfway through the pulse. She felt his chest stop rising.

"He's gone," Kellie finally said, her voice choking. She didn't move.

Ellie checked his pulse, "2:09 am."

Charles closed Tyler's eyelids.

Kellie heaved tried to hold back the gut wrenching sobs. Lorenzo nudged Kellie to sit up.

"Do you need a moment alone with him?" Lorenzo asked.

Kellie glanced back at the body

"No, I can't" Kellie said, "I can't look the body. We have to call the funeral home and."

"I'll take care of the funeral home," Charles said, "Let me do that for you. Please."

Kellie nodded. Charles kissed her forehead.

"He loved you," Charles said, "I couldn't ask for a better daughter in law. You've taken care of Tyler through the hard times. It's okay for you to let us take care of you for awhile longer."

Lorenzo nudged and guided Kellie out of the room as everyone hugged her and offered condolences. Out in the hallway, she couldn't hold back the sobs and collapsed against Lorenzo, trying to bury the sounds so as not to wake the kids.

"I have to tell the kids," Kellie said, between sobs.

"Let them sleep," Lorenzo said as Jared's face peeked out the door. Lorenzo gestured for Jared to go back in his room. Lorenzo guided Kellie back to the guest room she'd been using on and off.

Spinelli and Kristina had seen Jared peek out of the door when they followed Kellie and Lorenzo out of the room. Spinelli checked on the boys while Kristina checked on Alyssa. Kristina found Alyssa pretending to sleep and brought her to the boys room.

"Why is everyone awake in the middle of the night?" Jared asked, "Did something happen to Dad?"

"Is he dead?" Jamie asked, "is that why Mom is crying so hard in the hallway?"

Alyssa started crying.

Kristina held and comforted her, "Shh."

"Unfortunately, the answer to Jamie's question is yes," Spinelli said, "Your father has passed on to another world."

"Is Mommy going to die too?" Alyssa sniffled.

"No, sweetheart," Kristina said, "She is not going anywhere. But she'll come talk to you after she has a chance to rest."

The boys teared up too.

"Can I sleep with you Auntie Krissy?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course," Kristina said.

"What about us?" Jamie asked.

"Milo and I can grab some sleeping bags and stay in your room with you guys," Spinelli said, "How does that sound?"

Jamie and Jared nodded their agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** _Thank you all for the wonderful comments and reviews. As hard as this was to write, read, and even post at times, it was the only story that felt right. Every time I wondered, "What have I done" and attempted to ponder other ideas for Kellie and Tyler's story, every time I came to the realization that this was their story. Thank for embracing this ending to Kellie and Tyler's relationship._

 _I also see speculation has already started regarding future love interests for Kellie and the outcome of the Drew/Sam/Jason triangle. When I started "When It All Falls Apart", I wanted to explore what if ultimately Sam stayed with Drew when it was all said done which left the possibility that Kellie and Jason could become more than friends as they navigate their new lives. However, somewhere around chapter 30, a few things happened that at least call that direction into questions. We'll see what happens._

 _As it stands right now, I would say almost anything is possible. What I can tell is you Kellie won't be rushing into anything with anybody. She firmly believes that lightning won't strike twice for her in matters of the heart. Regardless of who Kellie might end up with in the future, she won't see it coming. As her story unfolds, let me know your thoughts._

 **Sometime the next day**

"It's about time you woke up," Kellie heard Olivia say as stirred.

"Olivia," Kellie said, groggily, "how did you?"

"I took the first plane out when Dante gave me an update yesterday," Olivia said.

"But the campaign for mayor, and Leo, and Ned," Kellie said, "You didn't need to."

"And how many times do I have to tell you," Olivia said, "I may not have given birth to you, but I'll do the same for you as I would for Dante and Leo. Now how are you?"

"I don't know," Kellie said, tears forming, "My husband's gone and it doesn't seem real. But I'm also relieved. I'm not sure what kind of person that makes me."

"Human," Olivia said, "Tyler suffered a long time and so have you. Don't tell me that you didn't, Sweetheart."

"Ever since Tyler and I got back together," Kellie said, "I was terrified he'd die from a bullet or explosion because of me. It was my worst fear. After watching him die like this, I wish he had. It would have been so much faster and less painful."

Olivia didn't reply waiting for Kellie to say more.

"Olivia," Kellie's voiced cracked, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I keep thinking he's going to come in this room like he was never sick. That this is all a really bad dream. But I know it's not. Tyler's gone and I've got three kids that I don't know how I'm going to raise them by myself."

By this time, Olivia has pulled Kellie against her, hugging her.

"There isn't anything you have to do right now," Olivia said.

"The kids, the funeral arrangements," Kellie said, "There's."

"The kids are fine," Olivia said, "Your sister, cousin, and their husbands have them well taken care of. You and Tyler took care of the funeral arrangements with Charles already. Charles and Lorenzo and Ric have that under control."

Olivia let Kellie cry until the tears subsided.

"The only thing you need to worry about right now is yourself," Olivia said, "There's enough of us here to take care of you and the kids. Give you a chance to rest and do whatever you need to do. I'm going go down and stairs and bring you something to eat."

"i'm not hungry," Kellie said.

"Tough," Olivia said, "I know you haven't eaten in 24 hours. You have to eat. I'll feed you myself if I have to, airplanes noises and all."

Olivia left and Kellie was surprised to Lorenzo return with a tray.

"I hope this is okay." Lorenzo said, "But I do have to watch you eat every bite or Olivia will have my head."

"As long you don't force feed me or make airplanes noise. Yes, she threatened to do that…..She made macaroni and cheese," Kellie said, seeing what was in the bowl, "Seriously, I might be hungry for that."

Kellie took a bite and savored it, "She makes the best macaroni and cheese."

"How are you holding up," Lorenzo asked after Kellie had eaten.

"I don't know if I'm going to know the answer to that for a long time," Kellie finally answered.

"I get it," Lorenzo said.

"Does it ever stop hurting, Uncle Lo?" Kellie asked.

"I wish I could tell you that it just stops hurting one day," Lorenzo said, "I wish I could tell you that it won't hurt a lot more than you think it should for a lot longer than you think should. But after a long while, it just starts to hurt less. Some days you'll be surprised it doesn't bother you at all. Other days the hurt and grief crashes down on you like a tidal wave."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kellie said. Spinelli entered the room.

"I regret to inform you I must leave for Port Charles post haste," Spinelli said, "Maxie's husband was shot and killed by Faison. Faison is dead as well. Stonecold's killed him when he took the Valkeryie hostage. "

"Of course you have to go," Kellie said, moving towards Spinelli and hugging him, "Give Maxie my condolences."

"Two good men both gone too soon," Spinelli said, "This is certainly a most tragic time. If you think of anyway I can be of service, I will do my best to answer Wonder Woman's call."

"Go take of Maxie," Kellie said, "We'll be fine. Will Ellie and Georgie be going with you?"

"No," Spinelli said, "They will stay here for Tyler's services and then head home,"

"Thank you, Spinelli, for being here for my family these last weeks," Kellie said.

"It was my honor," Spinelli said and then left.

"Poor Maxie," Kellie said, "and she's pregnant too." She wiped a stray tears from her cheek, "Damn it. I feel like all I do is cry anymore." She sat back on the bed.

Lorenzo sat next her and she leaned against him.

"You cry all you want," Lorenzo said, "It'll be better for you in the long run."

"Uncle Lo," Kellie said.

"What?" He asked when Kellie paused.

"Thank you," she replied, "For running the foundation, taking care of the security and everything else. I don't know what I would have done otherwise."

"You would have figured it out," Lorenzo said, "Whatever you need I'll take care of."

"I might need you to drag me out of this room," Kellie said, "I'm afraid of all the memories once I leave."

"You'll have to face them sooner or later," Lorenzo said.

"Oh god, Dante," Kellie said, "He was Nathan's partner. I'm sorry I can't stay on one track."

"Why don't you call Dante?" Lorenzo said, "He might need to hear from you just as much as you need to speak to him?"

"The phone calls to people about Tyler," Kellie said, "Does Dante even know about Tyler?"

"All the calls have been made," Lorenzo said, handing Kellie her cell phone, "Now give your brother a call."

Kellie dialed Dante's number.

"Normally I'd say it's really good to hear from you, sis" Dante answered, "But I'm not sure I have the words for you right now."

"You think I want to hear I'm sorry for the baziliionith time," Kellie said, "Spinelli told me about your partner. I just needed to know you're were okay. At least as okay as you can be."

"I don't quite know if I'll ever actually be okay," Dante said, "Last night was something else. And you lost your husband to top it all off."

"And Maxie lost hers too," Kellie said, "And she never even had time to prepare for it. I did but…."

"It still hurts like hell," Dante said, "Tyler was one of the good ones."

"You knew that when we first met and you'd never met him," Kellie said, "We didn't even know we were related."

"I wish I could say I'd be in California for the funeral," Dante said, "But with Nathan."

"You need to be at Nathan's funeral," Kellie said, "It's not ideal. No one can be in two places at once. You take care things on the East Coat and I'll"

"You'll let our friends and family take of you and things on the west coast," Dante interrupted as someone tried to get his attention in the background, "I wish we could talk longer."

"You have to go," Kellie said, "It's okay. I have things I need to do."

"I'm glad you called," Dante said, "If there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

"Bye, Dante," Kellie said, hanging up.

"Come on,"Lorenzo said, guiding Kellie towards the door, "Let's get you out of this room for a bit."

"I think I want to change my clothes first," Kellie said, "and shower."

Kellie was blow drying her hair when she saw her phone ringing.

"Hi Dad," she answered.

"I just wanted to check on you," Sonny said, "And let you know…you know what sorry doesn't seem to cut it here. I wish I was… I could give you hug, sweetheart. If I could Tyler would never have gotten leukemia in the first place."

"We can't change what's already happened," Kellie said, "We have to figure out how to move on. How's Carly by the way? I heard Faison tried to."

"A little shaken up," Sonny said, "But you know Carly. She's alright. Jason got there in time."

"And did Jason get the answers you were looking for out of Faison?" Kellie asked.

"No," Sonny said, "But Faison has a son that was involved, Henrik. The son apparently didn't kill Jason like Faison wanted him to. You wouldn't know anything from your WSB days by chance?"

"No," Kellie said, "But did I hear Valentin Cassadine is in Port Charles?"

"Yeah, he is," Sonny said, "Do you know him?"

"He used to be WSB too," Kellie said, "You might see if he knows anything. I don't know why I didn't think of that before."

"You had way too much else going on," Sonny said, "That should be the last thing on your mind."

"Are you planning to come out for Tyler's funeral?" Kellie asked, "We're doing a public one because a lot of people from work, the foundation, and the big brother big sister program, and who knows who else have apparently asked. It's a security nightmare even with the kids not being there. If you come can you bring Max and however many guards you can."

"Of course," Sonny said, "is this because of the threats to the kids."

"Yeah," Kellie said, "I know that the funeral leaves a lot of opportunities for someone to try something."

"I'll bring however many men you feel you need," Sonny said, "At least I can do that for you."

"Thanks for calling," Kellie said, "I'm going to attempt to be social. Might be short lived."

"You don't have to be social yet," Sonny said, "You can take your time."

"I know," Kellie said, "But I have to do something besides hide in a room."

Sonny said, "I can't say it enough. Tyler died too young. None of this is right. I'd give anything to make this better for you."

"Mommy," Alyssa's voice yelled through the door as she banged on it.

"Now go give my granddaughter a hug," Sonny said, "Hold her and the boys as tight you can right now."

"I will, Dad," Kellie said, "I'll talk to you later."


	19. Chapter 19

The day of the public funeral came. Sonny and Jason showed up with Max and additional reinforcements. Due to Kellie and Tyler's work with the foundation and law enforcement, there was a significant police presence as well. Olivia couldn't stay for the funeral and returned to Port Charles. There was no graveside service as Tyler had wanted to be cremated. They'd spread his ashes on the island later in a more private setting. The kids were not at the funeral, but they let the rumor spread that that kids were there.

As the crowds began disbursing after the reception, Taggert approached Kellie.

"I'm so sorry," Taggert said, "I'm sure you're tired of hearing that."

"Thank you for coming," Kellie said, "All the way from Canada."

"I was in the area," Taggert said, "But I would have come from Canada."

"Really, Taggert," Sonny said.

"Corinthos," Taggert replied.

"Don't start, either of you," Kellie said, "Today's about my husband. He and Taggert were friends. You damn well know, Taggert had a hand in stopping Olivia Jerome from killing my family."

"I've still got the scars from the bullet to show for it," Taggert said, "Who's running your security these days?"

"Lorenzo, Milo, and Francis. Why do you want know?" Kellie asked.

"We'll have this conversation tomorrow," Taggert said, "Today's not the day for it."

"Taggert, my kids lives have been threatened," Kellie said, "Husband's funeral or not, don't hold out on me."

Aren't you retired?" Sonny asked, messing with his phone.

"From the police force yes," Taggert said, "Sometimes I consult on cases across the country. That's what I was in the area for. NCIS had a navy officer murder they linked to an international human trafficker. Though they have nothing they can use right now."

"And you have so much expertise with international criminals," Sonny scoffed, "Did you ever catch one?"

"As I was saying," Taggert said as Lorenzo and Jason made their way over, "I think you'll be interested in this one. His name is Garrett Esoterra."

"No," Kellie said, her eyes widening, "I thought all the Esoterras were dead. As far as I knew, Ethan was the last one."

"How is he related to Ethan?" Jason asked.

"His brother," Taggert said.

"Did one of our rescue missions affect his operations?" Kellie asked, looking at Lorenzo.

"Not that I'm aware of," Lorenzo said, "But you know as well as anyone, we're catching people pretty far down the chain. Most them have no idea who hired them to get the girls. It's entirely possible."

"We think that maybe the case," Taggert said, "There's been chatter that the traffickers are not happy with Crossing Into Dawn's rescue operations."

"How did Esoterra stay off the radar for so long?" Sonny asked, "Why go after Kellie and her family now? Why didn't he go after her 13 years ago when Ethan died?"

"He didn't have resources then," Jason said, "Kellie made sure Ethan's operations were dismantled in the process."

"He went into hiding and had to build his own," Kellie said, "He had to wait to retaliate. And I just happened to create a foundation fighting against his type of business."

"We can't be sure he's behind the threat to the kids," Taggert said.

"But it would make sense given Kellie's history with the Esoterras," Sonny said, "He gets payback for his brother, his family's business, and his own operations if the foundation did cost him money and girls."

"What kind of intel do you have on this guy?" Lorenzo asked.

"He operates primarily in east Asia," Taggert said, "That's where he sends the girls to. No one's sure where his home base is."

"What makes you think he's here in California?" Kellie asked.

"Security footage caught him meeting with the dead navy officer in a coffee shop several days before he died," Taggert said, "That's the only connection we have."

"Taggert what kind of crimes are on his rap sheet?" Kellie asked, "Does he have his brother's or his clients' proclivities?"

"Rumors of both," Taggert said, "But nothing sticks."

"If he comes near me or the kids, I'll," Kellie started to say when Taggert stopped her.

"If that thought is going where I think it's going, I don't blame you," Taggert said, "I'm still an officer of the law and advising on this case. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation."

"We appreciate it," Lorenzo said, "It helps having a name to look into."

"I wish I didn't have to do this here, today of all days," Taggert said.

"As much as I hate to cut this short," Max said approaching them, "We should go. We've got a timeline to keep. We all remember the plan to split and which routes to take."

"Sonny and Lorenzo are separate with their teams," Kellie said, "They're going out the back entrances."

"Jason and Max are with you," Lorenzo said, "Taggert, I'd recommend you leave now. If you hear anything more on Garrett Esoterra."

"I'll let you know," Taggert said, leaving the church.

Sonny and Lorenzo went off in their directions.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"No," Kellie said, "Damn Ethan and his family. Out of all my enemies, he had to be related to the one man destroyed my life for a long time."

"You're not alone," Jason said, guiding her towards the door, "You don't have to run. If the opportunity arises, I know you won't miss."

"None of us will miss," Max said, "We're not giving him a chance…hold on…Hernandez, status report." Max had a radio.

There was no answer.

"Hernandez status report," Max said again.

"All clear," a voice said.

"That's not Hernandez," Kellie said.

"Let's go out the back and to the back up vehicle," Jason said.

They heard gunshots ring out.

Taggert and two officers came in moments later.

"I hope you have a second vehicle," Taggert said.

"We noticed someone lurking near your vehicle out front," the first officer said.

"When we checked it out," the second officer said, "the person in the vehicle opened fire on us."

"He's dead," Taggert said, "We found Hernandez in the back seat of the vehicle with a clean shot to the head."

"Damn, he did not deserve that," Kellie said, "Let's go. I need to see my kids."

"There's more," Taggert said.

"Someone tried to set your house on fire," the first officer said, "We had reports of a break in at Charles Scott, your father in law."

"Thank you officers," Kellie said, "That will be all."

Kellie took off towards the second vehicle, Jason, Max, and Taggert following her. Kellie pulled out her cell phone.

"Uncle Lo," Kellie said, "My house, Charles's house were all targeted. Get a plane ready. We leave for the island tonight. I know the plan was to wait a few days. But that was before Garrett or whoever this is took out Hernandez and tried to get at my house and Charles's house."

After getting off the phone, Kellie turned to Max, as they approached the vehicle.

"Figure out our security for getting me and the kids to the airport," Kellie said, "and figure out how to send what we need from the townhouse to the island."

"Count me in on the security detail," Taggert said, "The more people you have especially with moving on such short notice the better. If you have a problem with it Morgan."

"I don't," Jason said, "We can all agree regardless of how we feel about each other, making sure Kellie and the kids are safe is the priority."

"Where are your kids?" Taggert asked.

"Safe house," Kellie said, "Actually pretty close to the airport. I'd hoped that wouldn't be a necessity."

"What happens after the island?" Taggert asked.

"I'm still figuring that out," Kellie said.


	20. Chapter 20

Several hours later, Kellie and the kids were at the airport. Charles had the kids on board the plane having already said their goodbyes. Sage and Kristina tried to insist on coming to help Kellie and the kids get settled.

"You've both done enough," Kellie said, "I don't want you or your families near me until we get a handle on Ethan's brother. It's not like the plan wasn't to go to the island anyway. The kids have been to island plenty of times. Charles is coming as well."

"We're coming when you decide to spread Tyler's ashes," Kristina said.

"Of course," Kellie said, hugging Kristina and Sage, "Thank you both of you for being here for me through all this. I don't know what I would have done without you. Let Ellie know how much I appreciate everything she did. She and Georgie are on their way home right?"

"Yeah," Sage said, "She's supposed to call me when they land."

"Let me know that they made it," Kellie said.

"I'm going to make this quick," Ric said.

"You have to handle post funeral details," Kellie said, "This wasn't ideal. It's weird to think that I may not be coming back to California to live."

"You're too exposed right now," Ric said.

"But it was there when we needed it and you," Kellie said.

"If I can ever be a way out for you again," Ric said, hugging Kellie, "I will. All you have to do is ask."

Kellie turned to Sonny as Ric left.

"You take care of yourself," Sonny said, wrapping her in a hug, "If that bastard comes near you or the kids, don't hesitate, put a bullet right between his eyes."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kellie said.

"I know you don't know what your plans are beyond the island," Sonny said, "Remember Port Charles is still your home too. But no pressure."

Kellie nodded, tearing up.

"According to Taggert, we have clearance to take off in the next half hour before another plane is in the area," Max said, "He apparently called in some favors. We need to get on the plane."

"Listen to Max and to Jason and the rest of your team," Sonny said, "Don't run off on your own either."

"Let's not have me make promises that I may not be able to keep," Kellie said.

"As much as I didn't want to hear you say that," Sonny said, "It's good to know somethings haven't changed."

Lorenzo also accompanied Kellie on the plane. He and Max were coordinating with the pilots and air traffic control.

Charles met Kellie at the front of the plane.

"I know you haven't wanted to explain the security situation to the kids," Charles said, "But you can't avoid that conversation after today. They're pretty shook up and confused."

"I know," Kellie said.

"Do you need a minute?" Jason asked.

"If I take a minute now, it might be more than a minute," Kellie said, "Right now my kids need to feel safe."

Kellie made her way to the main cabin of the plane where Jamie, Jared, and Alyssa were being distracted by one of the guards.

"Buckle up," Max said, "As soon we have final clearance. We're going."

Alyssa climbed on Kellie's lap. Jared and Jamie sat next to Kellie. Charles joined them.

"Are you guys okay?" Kellie said.

"We have questions," Jared said.

"And we want you to answer them," Jamie said, "Right Alyssa."

Alyssa nodded her agreement.

"What kind of questions?" Kellie asked.

"Why do we have to leave California right now?" Jared asked, "We weren't supposed to leave for another week."

"Why couldn't we go to the big funeral?" Jamie asked, "And why do you and Grandpa Sonny have people? Why can't we leave the house sometimes and why do we have security guards? Why do you have a gun?"

"Maybe one question at a time," Charles said.

"Are you guys scared?" Kellie asked, trying to figure out where to start, "It's okay. Because Mommy's kind of scared too. But I know we're going to be okay. Because we have my people, the guards, and Grandpa Sonny's people to help keep us safe. We have Uncle Lo's people too."

"But why do we need them?" Jared asked.

"Is someone trying to kill us?" Jamie asked.

"I don't want to die," Alyssa said.

"No one's dying," Kellie said as the engine's started. Jason came and sat on the opposite side of Kellie from Charles.

Jamie and Jared started with their questions again.

Jason interrupted them, "Your mom can't answer your questions, if you don't give her a moment to think. Can you decide which question you want answered first?"

The boys were silent.

"If Grandpa Sonny has people, then you must have learned to have people from him because he's your dad," Jared said, "So why does Grandpa Sonny have people?"

"You're right I did learn to have people from Grandpa Sonny," Kellie said, "He has other businesses besides coffee. Before you ask I'm not entirely sure what they are. But what I can tell you is that there are people that don't like him or those businesses."

"So they're like enemies," Jamie said, "And want to hurt him."

"And sometimes his family," Kellie said, "even though they're not supposed to."

"So that means us," Jared said, "Grandpa's enemies might want to hurt us."

"Unfortunately yes," Kellie said. She took a deep breathe before continuing, "I have enemies too. I used to be a spy before I married your dad."

"Like James Bond?" Jamie asked.

"Some might say that," Kellie said, "You know how the foundation rescues girls."

"and you go save them from bad people," Jamie said.

"Well those bad people don't like it when we rescue the girls," Kellie said, "One of those bad people has been trying to hurt us. That's why we have to leave California. It's not safe for us there right now. I wish we could stay because I know that's where you feel closest to your dad."

"But Dad would want us to be safe," Jamie said, "We have to go some place where we can be safe and figure out where we can be safe if we want to go elsewhere."

"So the island's safe for us?" Jared asked.

"Yes," Kellie said, "Max and Uncle Lo have been working on that with Uncle Zach."

"So you have a gun to protect us from the bad people," Jamie said.

"Yes," Kellie said, "And that's why I work out with the punching bag every day and practice different martial arts. That's why all three of you take karate. In case you ever need to protect yourself or help us protect you. I wish that life wasn't that way. But I can't change it. Know that I love you and will do everything I can to keep you safe."

Kellie, Charles, and Jason continued answering the boys questions as the plan took off. Alyssa started dozing off.

"I think someone's sleepy," Kellie said.

"I'm not sleepy," Alyssa said.

"Well why don't I take you to the bedroom cabin and we can read stories," Kellie said. She turned to Jamie and Jared, "What about you two?"

"We need to have a word with Uncle Jason," Jared said.

"It's man stuff," Jamie said.

"Hold on," Kellie said.

"You heard the boys," Jason said, "It's man stuff."

"Humor them," Charles whispered in Kellie's ear.

Kellie gave them all a look and then took Alyssa to bed, reading to her until she fell asleep.

"How long are you staying on the island with us?" Jamie asked.

"Just a couple of days," Jason said, "Why?"

"Jamie and I decided you need to make sure Mom has fun," Jared said, "We haven't seen her have fun since Dad got sick again."

"I can do that," Jason said.

"Do you surf?" Jamie asked, "Or ride a motorcycle? Mom likes to do those things or at least she did."

"I don't really surf," Jason said, "But I do ride motorcycles. In fact, I taught your Mom to ride motorcycles."

"You did?" Jamie asked as Jared said, "Perfect."

"Then you'll take her motorcycle riding on the island," Jared said.

"It is not negotiable," Jamie said.

"You have my word, I'll take her riding," Jason said.

"And with that," Charles said, "You two do have to go to bed now."

"But Grandpa," they both protested.

"Let's go boys," Charles said.


	21. Chapter 21

When Charles brought the boys to go to bed, they and Alyssa wanted to spend the night with Kellie. Kellie settled in for the night with them, leaving Lorenzo and Jason to catch up.

"Well, it's been a long time," Lorenzo said.

Jason didn't reply right away.

"I guess it has," Jason said, "It doesn't seem like it."

"You really thought no time had passed or very little?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yeah," Jason said, "It was a shock to realize I lost five years of my life and to realize that someone else, a twin brother I didn't know existed, was believed to be me. Drew thought he was me."

"I can't even imagine," Lorenzo said, "How do you cope with that?"

"I try to be grateful that I'm alive and with the people I care about," Jason said,

To let that be enough."

"Is it enough?" Lorenzo asked.

"Most of the time," Jason replied.

"But," Lorenzo said.

"When its not," Jason said, "I remind myself I can't change anything."

"Jason, I know that our history is more than little dicey at times," Lorenzo said, "But you did work for me after Emily died and you were my son-in-law at one point. So I say this with the best of intentions, I know you prefer to do that Stonecold thing, but at some point you will have to process the fact that you were gone for five years…"

"You sound like Kellie," Jason interrupted,

Lorenzo continued, "That your wife fell in love with another man. While she may still have feelings for you and always will, Sam changed. Even before we thought you died things were changing. Ever since my father cost the two of you your second child, I don't know what happened between the two of you, but things started going sideways."

"But we got past Sam thinking she could get Sonny with a wire to try and get me out of the business and keep Sonny from going after you even though he promised he wouldn't,"

Jason said, "Her subsequent fling with John McBain and mine with Elizabeth, resulting in Jake. We got past thinking Franco raped her and she might be pregnant with his child. We had reconciled when Faison shot me."

"You know Sam shot Sonny when she was sick and having hallucinations. While the illness made her do it, at the root of it, she shot Sonny because she thought it would free Jason, well Drew, from the business," Lorenzo said, "Drew thinking he was Jason got out for her. As much as I think she rushed into remarrying Drew, I don't know that she would want to go back to what you had before."

Jason was silent.

"I can't argue with that," Jason finally said, "You're right, Sam was having problems with danger our lives bring. Some of it's been from the Alcazar and Cassadine sides. But now that Helena's gone and you're out, that really just leaves me."

"I'm not saying it's not impossible for you and Sam to get back together. The truth is I just don't know how this will play out. All three of you and the kids got a raw deal. No matter how it plays out, someone gets hurt," Lorenzo said, "As for me being out, I still keep security like I did when I was in and help Kellie with hers. I have guards on Sam and Danny though she doesn't know it just in case."

"What do you want for Sam?" Jason asked.

"To be happy," Lorenzo said, "If that's with you, then we take all the necessary precautions like we did before. But part of me also wants her to be safer which would mean staying with Drew. The only thing I've wanted is for my daughter and nieces to be safe and happy. Sage and Milo have managed to do both. Sam was both for awhile. And Kellie she was at least happy. Safe for her was always going to be harder even after she left the business. And now her husband's dead and she's running from a past enemy who doesn't like what she does to for living to boot. I keep asking myself how we got here and how things got so messed up."

"I ask myself the same thing," Jason said, "And then try to accept reality. I hope that Sam and I could reconcile. But it's her choice. Ultimately, I just want Sam to be happy and if that's with Drew," Jason said, "I'll find a way to be okay with that."

"Letting go like that still hurts," Lorenzo said, "How do you feel about Franco? His role in Jake's life?"

"I can't force Elizabeth not to let Franco be in her life or Jake's life," Jason said, "But I think she's making mistake."

"How are you going to deal with that?" Lorenzo said, "if you ever hold his life in your hands."

Jason didn't answer.

"Think about it," Lorenzo said, "You should also think about what it is you want now that you're back."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"From what I've heard, you've stepped back into the role everyone else expects you to fill," Lorenzo said, "Everyone's go to when they need a mess cleaned up or don't want to take responsibility for themselves. Is that what you really want? To always have to talk Carly down, to come running whenever she, Sonny, or one of the kids calls. Sam still relies on you and calls you for a rescue too."

"What else would I do," Jason said, "Why wouldn't I want to help my friends, my family?"

"But at what cost?" Max said, entering the cabin.

Jason and Lorenzo looked at Max surprised.

"I've watched you and Sonny and Carly and Sam for a long time," Max said, "It's admirable how much you're willing to do for Sonny and Carly and Sam. But at what point does your life stop revolving around them? I've always wondered if you're actually happy about that. How many times can you rescue Sam, especially now that she's married to Drew. How many times did you and Sam break up and question the relationship whether it was because of the business or other people like Franco, Elizabeth, or John McBain?"

"Sam was willing to play second to Sonny and Carly for a long time. With Drew that stopped," Lorenzo said, "Most woman aren't willing to play second to something like that. What are the odds that if you meet someone new, they'll understand that along with what getting involved with you entails?"

"You tend to get involved with one of two types of woman," Max said, "Either they can't handle this life, playing second to Sonny and Carly or they constantly need you to rescue them. It usually doesn't end well."

"I…," Jason said, "I haven't thought about things in that light. I didn't think I needed to. I assumed everything would just fall back into place."

"All I'm saying is take your time," Lorenzo said.

"None of us want to see you not get the chance to get what you need," Max said, "Life should be about more than just being grateful you're alive. And that's all I'm going to say about it."

"Mommy's having nightmares," Jared said, Jamie and Alyssa following him in.

"Grandpa Charlie already went to sleep," Jamie said as they gathered around Lorenzo.

"I'll check on her," Jason said, heading towards the back of the plane.

"How come Mommy has nightmares," Alyssa asked at the same time Jamie asked "Who's Ethan?"

"Ethan is someone that hurt and scared your mom really badly years ago," Lorenzo said, "I know that at one time she used to have nightmares about that even after he was gone."

"But why would she have nightmares about him now?" Jared asked.

"We found out today that it's possible that man who threatened our family may be Ethan's brother," Lorenzo said, "I would guess that might be why she's having that nightmare right now."

Jason found Kellie thrashing and yelling for Ethan to stop.

He sat on the bed next to her.

"Kellie," he said and touched her shoulder.

Kellie shot up to a sitting position and attempted to throw a right hook at Jason. Jason was prepared and blocked her fist from making contact with his face.

"Oh my god, Jason," Kellie said, "I'm so sorry. The kids where are they? I didn't."

"No, you didn't hurt them," Jason said, "They realized you were having a nightmare and told Lorenzo and I. They're with him. Are you okay? You haven't had those nightmares in a long time I thought."

"I know," Kellie said, "Except this was worse. Alyssa was the one tied to the bed instead of me and I couldn't stop him."

"He's not getting his hands on Alyssa like that ever," Jason said, "We'll make sure of it."

"The thought of my little girl suffering like I did," Kellie said.

"It won't happen," Jason said, "She's got you for a mom and a whole security team of guards, me, Sonny, Lorenzo, Dante and two big brothers who think it's their duty to take care of her and you."

"What did they do?" Kellie asked.

"They put me in charge of making sure you have fun on the island when we get there," Jason said, "They said they hadn't seen you have fun since Tyler got sick again. Told me to take you surfing or motorcycle riding."

"Jason, you can't step in and rescue us and make everything better just because my kids ask you to," Kellie said.

"What else am I going to do?" Jason said.

"Find Faison's son," Kellie said, "Figure out if Drew can get his memories back."

"It can wait a couple days," Jason said, "Look at it this way. If Sonny and I are worrying about your and the kids's safety, we can't focus on finding Faison's son like we should. So you're doing us a favor by letting me help you, not rescue you. We both know you can rescue yourself if needed."

"This is not your responsibility," Kellie said.

"Just accept the help and say thank you," Jason said, "On a different note, why don't you put the kids back to bed here. Since Charles has the other bedroom cabin, you can sleep in the main cabin."

"I don't know if I want to go back to sleep," Kellie said, as Jason grabbed her hand pulling her up.

"You have Max, your uncle, the rest of your security team, and me all here," Jason said, nudging her out of the room, "If that doesn't chase the night mares away. I don't know what will."


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Kellie woke up and found herself curled up against Jason.

"I thought you went to sleep over there," Kellie said, pointing at the section of the seating where Jason had started.

"You did," Jason said, "It looked like you were starting to have a nightmare again. When I woke you up, you just kind of just curled yourself up against me and went back to sleep. You slept fine after that. You don't remember any of this?"

"No," Kellie said, "I'm sorry for…You didn't have to let me fall asleep there."

"I don't mind," Jason said, "Especially if it means you get a good night's sleep."

"I'm going to have to figure out how to do that on my own," Kellie said, the tears she had been trying to hold back since the funeral finally starting to fall,"Especially if these nightmares hang around."

"That's true," Jason said, "But I've always had your back even when you first came to Port Charles."

"And I thought you were one of Ethan's people," Kellie said.

"Yeah," Jason said, "Eventually you're going to have to figure out how to deal with the nightmares. But you just had your husband's funeral yesterday. You just left the place you've called home for the last eight years because you and your family have been threatened. And the threat is related to the one person who did the most damage to you. All I'm asking is for you to trust me to have your back right now like I used to. You and Lorenzo are right, I lost a lot because of the last five years. Don't ask me to lose that."

"I don't want to lose that either," Kellie said, "I've lost enough already. More than enough."

"Then let me do that, even if it all it is is letting you sleep on my shoulder to chase away a few nightmares and cry a few tears," Jason said.

Kellie didn't answer. She leaned back against Jason's shoulder and letting the tears fall.

The plan descended and they landed on the island.

Kellie and Jason stepped off the plane first. Once out the door staring at the island Kellie paused.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked.

"I'm just remembering the first time I came to the island," Kellie said, "I was running from Ethan at the time and now I'm running from his brother."

"You're not running from anything," Jason said, "You're retreating to take care of yourself, to give your self the space you need. Like the first time, once you come back, you'll deal with the brother if we don't get to him first."

"Let's do this," Kellie finally said, going down the steps to the tarmac. Zach Slater met them at the bottom.

"How's my favorite non-damsel in distress?" Zach asked, giving her a hug.

"I've had better days," Kellie said.

"That's a damn shame about Tyler," Zach said, "And that the big bad wolves couldn't have any respect for that."

"Thank you," Kellie said.

"And you," Zach said turning to Jason, "You look good for a dead man."

"Slater," Jason said in acknowledgement.

"Uncle Zach," Alyssa said, running down the stairs.

"Hi munchkin," Zach said, catching her, "Good to see you. But remember the conversation we've had before about not running off the plane until Francis gives you the go ahead."

"Uncle Zach's right," Kellie said, "It's really important you listen the guards or me or Jason. Especially because there is a threat."

"Other kids don't have guards like we do," Alyssa said.

"I know, baby," Kellie said, "I wish I could change that. But it's outside of my control."

"Is Ashley here?" Alyssa asked referring to Zach and Kendall's daughter.

"Actually yes," Zach said, "She is at the beach with Kendall. Once we get you guys settled if it's okay with your Mom, maybe you and your brothers can join them at the beach."

"I don't see why not," Kellie said.

"Can we go surfing?" Jamie asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jason and Lorenzo said at the same time.

"It's fine," Kellie said, "All the guards know how to surf. We paid for them to have lessons. They can be in the water with them. We have boats we keep out on the water as well."

"We have a routine," Zach said.

"Besides my kids have been cooped up for months," Kellie said, "I'm not about to deny them the opportunity to have some fun. Besides we'll be spreading Tyler's ashes on surf boards in the ocean when we decide we're ready."

If you're sure," Jason said.

"I'm sure," Kellie said.

"While Aunt Kendall and Uncle Zach are watching us, you can ride motorcycles, Mom," Jared said, "Uncle Jason promised he'd take you."

"Maybe I want to go surfing too," Kellie said.

"And spend more time watching us," Jamie said, "Then actually surfing."

"And maybe I like watching you guys surf," Kellie said.

"We want you to have some no kids fun," Jared said, "Uncle Jason's only here a couple of days. You can surf with us later."

"I can also ride motorcycles later," Kellie said.

"You can pick her up and carry her to the motorcycle right, Uncle Jason?" Jamie said, "You are bigger than her."

"The whole non-negotiable thing applies to Mom too," Jared said, "She's not allowed to negotiate our deal."

"Uncle Jason won't have to do that," Lorenzo said, "Because your mom will graciously accept your offer to go have no kids fun and go ride motorcycles while you surf."

"Wait a second," Kellie said as the boys cheered.

"Back me up here, Jason," Kellie said.

Jason shook his head, "Come on."

"Face it, Kellie, you're outnumbered," Zach said, "So let's go take your bags to your rooms and go have some fun."

 **A couple hours later.**

Kellie and Jason were riding separate motorcycles. Kellie followed him on some of the roads.

Then Jason slowed down and stopped as the came to the end of the road.

"Where are we?" Kellie said when she got off the bike, "Or is there a problem?"

"There's no problem," Jason said, getting off the bike. "You're just going to have to trust me. We can't take the bikes where I have in mind."

"Should I be worried?" Kellie asked as Jason grabbed her hand.

Jason shrugged and walked into the brush.

"Brat," Kellie said following him til they came out of the brush to a cliff over looking the edge of the island. The beauty of which left Kellie speechless.

"I didn't even know this place existed," Kellie eventually said.

"It's a little out of the way," Jason said, "Not many people know about it."

They stood not saying anything for awhile.

"How are you really?" Kellie asked, "And don't give me that it doesn't matter because you just lost your husband spiel or the I'm grateful to be alive line either."

"The truth," Jason said, "I don't know. I'm glad Faison is no longer an issue, but there's still too many unanswered questions."

"Will you be okay if you never get answers?" Kellie asked.

"I'll have to be," Jason said.

"What about things with Sam?" Kellie said.

"She wants to be with Drew," Jason said, "I'll learn to live with that. Focusing on finding Henrik helps me forget and helping you out as well. In all honesty, I'm not ready to talk about Sam and my brother."

"Fair enough," Kellie said, "Maybe this is the infinite number of counseling sessions I've had talking, but as much I have to mourn Tyler's death and the loss of the life I thought we would have, you have to mourn the life you thought you'd have with Sam. You know what I should keep my mouth shut now. I know you hear enough from others what you should do."

"It's okay," Jason said, "I don't mind it from you. You see what everyone else doesn't."

Kellie didn't respond right away.

"Jason," she said and then hesitated, "I hope you find someone that makes you happy one day or find whatever it is that will give you peace."

"I could tell you the same," Jason said.

"I learned to be at peace with myself for the most part a long time ago," Kellie said, "and with the aftermath of whatever life throws at me. As for falling in love again, Tyler was it for me. Falling in love once was hard enough."

"Falling in love wasn't the problem," Jason said, "The problem was letting yourself be with him. I bet one day after time passes, you'll meet someone and you'll fall in love without realizing it."

"Not going to happen," Kellie said.

"You're too young to decide to be alone for the rest of your life," Jason said, "Here's the deal if I'm right and you fall in love again one day, you have to stop calling me Mob Boy."

"I'll take that bet," Kellie said, "Because that will never happen."


	23. Chapter 23

**Several weeks later following the earthquake.**

Kellie lay sleeping, slowly waking up as the sun peaked into her room on the day they'd planned to spread Tyler's ashes.

"You have to let me go, Kellie Girl" Tyler's voice startled her fully awake. Kellie opened her eyes to see Tyler bare chested in bed with her as if he were there on one of their past trips. He looked healthy and strong, the way she wanted to remember him.

"How," Kellie started to ask.

"The girl who saw our unborn daughter twice while under anesthesia or deathly ill asks how I can be here," Tyler said, kissing her forehead "It's just for today, sweetheart, though I wish that I was staying."

Kellie leaned back against him accepting, whether it was real or not, the gift of it.

She ran her hands down his chest and his abs. Then she kissed him. They stayed that way for awhile.

When it started to get heavy, Tyler pulled back, "unfortunately ghost sex isn't a thing here."

Tyler got up from the bed, grabbed Kellie by the hand and led her to the balcony. The kids were already out playing on the beach waiting for Kellie and the rest of the family to spread Tyler 's ashes. A lone surfer looked vaguely familiar to Kellie. She waved at Kellie.

"Is that our first child?" Kellie asked as Tyler wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah," Tyler said, "She's a spitfire like you. She'd come closer. But apparently we're bending the rules with just this. Something about how you really weren't supposed to see her again until it's your time."

Kellie waved back. And the tears poured as remembered all the years they'd spent together, their wedding, the children's births, christmases, family vacations, birthdays and anniversaries, and the everyday moments that made letting go difficult.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye," Kellie said, turning to face him.

"I know, Kellie Girl," Tyler whispered and touching his forehead to hers, choking back tears, "I know. But we had a great life. My part in it was shorter than we thought and that's okay. You'll be okay I promise."

"If it were up to me," Kellie said, "we'd have gotten a whole hell of a lot more time. I love you and I don't know how I'm supposed to do this without you."

"One day at a time, Kellie Girl," Tyler said, "Our daughter and I will always be around keeping an eye on you and the kids. Remember that even if you can't feel it or see it."

Kellie kissed him deep and hard and desperately one last time.

"Isn't there some way?" Kellie asked.

"You know that it doesn't work that way?" Tyler said, "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too," Kellie said.

Kellie found herself alone on the balcony, staring out at the ocean.

Awhile later Kellie made her way down to the beach. Charles met her with her board and Tyler's ashes, sorted into pouches for him, her, and the kids.

"Are you ready for this?" Charles asked.

"No," Kellie said.

"Neither am I," he replied.

"Thank you for sharing your son with me," Kellie said.

"It was my pleasure," Charles said, "I will say I got the better end of the deal with three amazing grandkids."

Kellie laughed through the tears. When she got to the beach, she found Michael and Dante had come along with Lulu, Sage, Milo, Spinelli, Ellie, Molly, and Kristina. Zach was working with Lorenzo on securing the area. Sonny, Carly, Olivia, Kendall, and Ric were also there.

"Jason sends his regards," Sonny said.

"He wanted to be here," Carly said, "But he got a lead on Faison's son."

"I understand," Kellie, "He needs to go find those answers."

Kellie was surprised to see Sam join them.

"I didn't think you were coming," Kellie said.

"I know that we haven't been as close as we used to be," Sam said, "But I wanted to be here for you, for this. I'm so sorry."

"I've missed you," Kellie said, as she hugged her.

"I'm going to be better about staying in touch with you in the future," Sam said.

"It goes both ways," Kellie said, "But I"m glad you're here today."

"Mom, are we going to spread Dad's ashes now?" Jamie asked.

Kellie nodded.

Kellie and Charles had an idea of things to say, but it when became obvious that it was a struggle for them, Spinelli spoke up.

"Today we are here to honor a man that was taken from us all too soon. They say that the good die young and that was certainly true in Tyler Brandon Scott's case," Spinelli said, "I think it's safe to say that Tyler left his mark on every single one of us. A mark that has left us all a little better for knowing him. He was a beacon of justice and hope to all of us. You could always count on him to do the right thing, admit and fix his mistakes when he didn't, and fight for those who loved him and for those who couldn't fight for themselves. When he was diagnosed with Leukemia he fought that with the same spirit and tenacity he did everything else in life. He maintained a sense of hope even when all of hope of curing him, of beating the disease dimmed."

Spinelli paused and then continued, "Now we lay the ashes of the Legal Eagle, a husband, a son, a dad, and friend, and a brother to all of us to rest. We say goodbye and let him know he no longer has to fight. His suffering is over. We let his soul be at peace in the warm waters he loved to play and surf in with his Wonder Woman and his sons and daughter."

Spinelli stepped aside to let Kellie, the kids, Michael, Charles, and Lorenzo, out in water with their boards. Kellie paddled out the furthest past the break. She watched as Charles and Alyssa using the same board, rode the first wave spreading Tyler's ashes as the coasted into shore. For moment she could almost swear she saw a glimpse of her first child surfing alongside them. But the image vanished almost as soon as she thought she saw it.

Lorenzo and Michael pushed Jared and Jamie off on their waves to give them a good start and they spread the ashes in their pouches.

That left Kellie, listening to sound of the ocean, waiting for the right wave to come. She looked back towards the shore, the same shore where she Tyler renewed their vows and had the fairy tale ceremony she had always wanted. Somehow it was fitting to spread his ashes in the same spot where they had committed their lives to each other.

As much as she didn't want to say goodbye to her soulmate, to hold on just a little bit longer, she knew had to. She knew she had to let go in this moment in order to move forward.

Kellie felt the movement of the water tell her the wave she needed to catch was coming. She started to paddle and as the ocean swelled, she pushed herself upright, feeling the sea breezes and ocean spray against her face.

She rode the type of wave all surfers dream of riding. Then began spreading the rest of Tyler's ashes in the sea.

She could almost sense Tyler on the board with her, tousling her hair and laughing like they used to when it was just the two of them. Her tears streamed down her face.

As the wave brought Kellie closer to shore, she turned to look back at the ocean. As she would tell her girlfriends, sisters, and cousins, later over tequila, she would have sworn she saw the figures of her husband and daughter surfing in the waves beyond the break.

Kellie raised her hand as if to wave good bye. The last image she had of the two figures was of them waving back at her before they disappeared in the waves.

Kellie was jolted back to reality as her board hit the shore. She stumbled off of it. Sonny grabbed her board as she fell forward into the water to keep it from hitting her.

She found herself on all fours trying to catch her breathe. Dante grabbed Kellie's hand and pulled her to her feet, turning her to face the ocean. She leaned her head on her brother's shoulder as she watched their friends and family throw hibiscus flowers into the ocean.

They all stood and watched as the flowers drifted away.


	24. Chapter 24

Later that night as everyone was gathered for dinner, Kellie took a moment to wander away from the group and found herself outside the hotel in the patio area.

She stared out over the water.

"Hey," Sam said, "Can I come sit with you?"

"I guess," Kellie said, "I just needed…"

"A moment, maybe a few moments," Sam said, "I get it. I remember when I thought it was Jason. There are things you have to do and then you just want to get away."

"And just breathe," Kellie said, "And try to forget that what I hoped would happen and what actually happened are two different things. As much as I feared for Tyler's safety, I always assumed I'd be the one to go first. If anyone died early it would be me. I can't help but wonder why I'm the one left standing here."

"I wish I had an answer for you," Sam said, wrapping her arms around Kellie who leaned on Sam's shoulder letting the next round of tears fall.

"I just wish it didn't hurt so much," Kellie said, "That it didn't feel like a huge part of me is missing."

"I hate to tell you this, but it'll feel like that for a really long while," Sam said, crying with her.

As Kellie's tears subsided, Sam finally said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kellie asked.

"For not being here for you for a long time," Sam said,

"What are you taking about?" Kellie said, "We live on opposite sides of the country."

"Kellie, I used that as an excuse to shut you out," Sam said, "After you found out you were pregnant with Jamie and Jared, it was too hard to be around you or even talk to you sometimes."

"Our grandfather in one swoop caused you to lose your baby while simultaneously giving me drugs to allow me to get pregnant," Kellie said, "Do you know how much I hate the fact you and Jason lost your son while I came out of that with twins? How unfair I still think it is?"

"It was hard to be reminded of what I lost," Sam said, "Now I can't help but think of how unfair it is that you lost your husband and there's no chance of him coming back. But Jason came back."

"Look, Sam," Kellie said, "Neither of us can change what's happened to us. We just try to move forward as best we can."

"I'm not even sure I know where to start moving forward," Sam said.

"Now you've lost me," Kellie said.

"I'm just trying to figure out how we got here," Sam said.

"Where are we exactly?" Kellie asked as she and Sam sat down.

"I made a mess of things, Kellie," Sam said, "I should have been honest from the beginning but I wasn't. I love both Jason and Drew. I told Jason how I felt during the earthquake."

"Jason mentioned that to me," Kellie said.

"He told you that?" Sam asked.

"When Jason calls to check on me," Kellie said, "I make him talk to me, let him say whatever he needs to say."

"And knowing you, you do it in a way he probably doesn't even realize he's giving out more information than he usually would," Sam said, "But I'm glad he has some one to talk to."

"I do what I can. Anyway, we were talking about you," Kellie said.

"I was finally honest with Drew," Sam said, "He walked out. I thought he'd try to talk it out, but he just left."

"I don't know how this is going to turn out for you, Sam," Kellie said, "I can't give you an easy answer because there isn't one. I wish there was something I could say to make this better for you and Jason and Drew."

"But there isn't," Sam said, "I honestly don't know what to do."

"As everyone keeps telling me, you don't have to have all the answers right now," Kellie said, "Figure out what you want and go from there."

"Do you know what you want?" Sam asked.

"No," Kellie laughed, "I have no clue aside from wanting my kids to be safe."

"You seem like you have it pretty well together," Sam said, "All things considered."

"I don't," Kellie said, "All threats aside, I'm fully taking advantage of the fact I have enough money to hide out here as long as I want."

"You could just live here," Sam said.

"I don't know," Kellie said, "We'll see. If only it were as simple as drinking tequila and coming up with all the payback plans we could."

"And Jason was standing there telling us why half them wouldn't work," Sam said.

"He did finally just let us continue without his opinions," Kellie said.

"I wondered where you two disappeared to," Lorenzo said, joining them.

"We were catching up," Sam said, "And remembering the time we came up with all kinds of crazy plans to kill Carlos."

"Each one more ridiculous than the last," Sam said.

"I swear to god my family is crazy," Lila Rae said, "Why can't you just be normal? Why are revenge and murder plots business as usual?"

"We can't change who our families are or what they do," Kellie said, "I laugh at it because otherwise I'd go insane."

"Besides you stay pretty far away from this living in Pine Valley," Sam said.

"You mostly get away with avoiding the insanity," Kellie says, "And only have to put up with us on major holidays and family events."

"Funerals," Lila Rae said, knowing it be a sucker punch to Kellie. Kellie attempted not to give her the satisfaction of seeing how much that comment hurt.

"Lila Rae, that was uncalled for," Lorenzo said, "Apologize."

Lila Rae muttered under her breathe.

"If I recall you were the one begging to come to the island," Lorenzo said, "the island the cousin you just insulted owns. As much as I love seeing you, I have no problem sending you home if you can't behave."

"Sorry," Lila Rae said and stomped off.

"She and Skye are still butting heads I take it?" Kellie asked, trying to hold it together.

Lorenzo hugged, "She thinks I'll side with her against Skye. I'm not her favorite person either. That doesn't mean she's allowed to be disrespectful. I need to go have a father-daughter talk with her."

Lorenzo left to go after Lila Rae as Kellie collapsed against Sam.

"I know she didn't mean it," Kellie said.

"But it still hurts," Sam said, "Especially today."

"Thank you for coming and being here," Kellie said.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Sam said, "I mean what I said about getting better at staying in touch. I think I need to do the same for Lila Rae. I realize how much I hardly know my sister."

"What's next?" Kellie asked.

"I'm going to take some time for myself," Sam said, "Try to find myself again. I let Danny spin a globe and point. We're going to Switzerland for awhile."

"Good," Kellie said, "Maybe you can feel like you'll be able to breathe again."

"It felt normal," Sam said, "Trying to take care of everyone else. I didn't even know how long I'd been doing it. I don't know what happened."

"I've been there," Kellie said, "After Michael got shot, I just couldn't admit it yet and ran. You can at least admit it."

"I'm still leaving town like you did," Sam said.

"But you're being honest with yourself about why," Kellie said, "It wasn't until Tyler came after me that I started facing all the truths I'd been trying to bury. I came back from that. I have no doubt you'll do the same."

"I'm afraid of hurting someone, everyone, Drew, Jason," Sam said.

"Faison and his son did this to all three of you," Kellie said, "Unfortunately there is no way someone doesn't get hurt. Drew lost his memories, You and Jason lost each other. Jason lost his whole life. Life still went on. Now it's a mess. But just keep being honest with yourself, all of you, and eventually you'll work through it and figure things out."

"Even if I end up alone in the end," Sam said.

"Part of you will always love Jason," Kellie said, "The same way part of me will always love Tyler. But for you the question is if you were to get back with Jason, would you want to be the ride or die chick? Could you go back to living with what his life entails? Because you and Drew were getting out, trying to reduce the violence and how much Drew Jason was at my father and Carly's beck and call. Even before Jason was shot, you were having problems with what he does for living and the danger. You tried wearing a wire to send my Dad to jail."

"I thought I could finish what my Dad started," Sam said, "And Jason could get out. I know Sonny promised my Dad protection, but I just couldn't be sure he'd keep his word."

"I don't blame you, Sam," Kellie said, "But getting out of this life for some of us is difficult. Uncle Lo and I have to watch our backs for the rest of our lives. Even if Jason wasn't my dad's ride or die man, I don't know that that danger wouldn't still exist to some degree with him."

"Ugh…why can't any of this be simple? I get everything you're saying. I have to say it's refreshing after hearing this chorus of people chanting "You belong with Jason"," Sam said, "But I didn't expect Drew to leave like he did when I was being honest with him. I assumed we'd work it out and we'd talk.

"He needs time and so do you," Kellie said, "If you decide you want to be with Drew. You're going to have to fight for him. And he needs to figure out who he is. He's still missing his memories isn't he?"


	25. Chapter 25

On his way back from Switzerland, Jason made a stop at the island. He found Kellie's guard, Johnny, watching her from the house as Kellie sat on the beach at 11:30 pm.

"is she still having nightmares?" Jason asked.

"Sometimes," Johnny said.

How was the spreading of Tyler's ashes?" Jason asked.

"Good, sad," Johnny said, "There really were no words for it. Did you have any luck in Switzerland?"

"Henrik cleaned out the safe deposit box. The letters were gone," Jason said, "We did find the flash drive. Hopefully Andre can give Drew his memories back. There's a conundrum box with the Cassadine seal, we're trying to figure out how to open."

"Still no idea who or where Henrik could be then?" Johnny said.

"None," Jason said, "I don't entirely trust Anna Devane. Something doesn't add up. "

"You'll figure it out," Johnny said.

"Any word on Garrett?" Jason asked.

Johnny shook his head, "It's just quiet on that front. Kellie's got every contact she has in law enforcement on alert for her."

"He'll try again unfortunately," Jason said and then headed to the beach.

"Is there any more of that tequila left?" Jason asked approaching Kellie and seeing the empty bottle.

"No," Kellie said, "I keep an empty bottle and only add a couple of shots to it when I feel like drinking straight from the bottle. Less chance of me breaking things and such."

Jason sat down in the sand next to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you spread Tyler's ashes," Jason said, "But I had leads and then I didn't want Sam to feel like she couldn't come. It was just too hard for me to be around."

"Especially after she told you she still loves you," Kellie said, "It's fine, Jason. You had things you needed to do. Seeing Sam would have been hard especially under those circumstances. Unlike a lot of people in your life, I don't expect you to come running every time I have a crisis. I'm perfectly capable of handling my own chaos. I don't expect or assume someone else will rescue me."

"That's not a bad thing," Jason said, "But you also don't always reach out for help when you need to either. Kristina came in when things with Tyler got too much too fast for you. You were trying so hard not to ask for help."

"She came in like a drill sergeant," Kellie said, "I know. I'm grateful she did step in. It was manageable and then it all just went to chaos. But Jason, you realize that my manageable is more extreme than most people's. I grew up in chaos between my mom's drug addiction and the foster system. My adult life started with running from Ethan, faking my death, being a spy, and I don't even know where to start with my ties to the business and my issues with Sonny. The only time my life really wasn't in chaos were the years after Carlos was killed until Tyler got sick the first time. Even then we had to deal Helena and Liv Jerome in that time period too."

"For a long time you were on your own," Jason said.

"I'm better about asking for help and stepping back than I used to be," Kellie said, "but I still struggle with that."

"I'm glad that you are taking advantage of the fact you own an island," Jason said, "And can take time for yourself. From what I can see you're doing most everything you need to do after this last round."

"And Garrett's still out there," Kellie said, "I hate that he's breathing. Every time we get a lead, he slips through the cracks. I hate not knowing when he'll strike next."

"Johnny said you're still having nightmares sometimes," Jason said, "and haven't really slept well overall."

"Traitor," Kellie said.

"Have you talked to a therapist about that?" Jason asked.

"I keep hoping they'll just stop and I won't have to," Kellie said.

"Before I leave, you're going to make an appointment," Jason said, "Before you protest, it's not like you haven't talked to therapists before. I'm sure Kevin or Lainey would be willing to do Skype sessions with you if you'd be more comfortable with them."

"Okay," Kellie said.

"While I'm here," Jason said, standing up and pulling Kellie with him. "I'll camp out in your room for night. Help chase them away."

Jason directed her back towards the house.

"Jason, I'm not going to let you do that," Kellie said, "I can't get used to using you as my own personal security blanket."

"You won't," Jason said, "But for a couple days, you can take advantage of being able to get some decent sleep. It'll be no different than when we had to share some tight spaces in Europe during your spy days."

"I'm not sharing the bed," Kellie said.

Jason slept on a couch in Kellie's room. That seemed to be enough for Kellie to sleep soundly until she woke up to Jason thrashing on the couch. Kelle grabbed his gun before trying to wake him.

"Jason," Kellie said, lightly shaking him trying to wake him up, "Wake up."

Jason woke up and went to reach for his gun. He realized it wasn't there.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, you did," Kellie said as Johnny checked on them, having heard the commotion. Kellie handed him his gun back.

"Sorry, I've been having them sometimes," Jason said, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Have you talked to anyone about them, Mob Boy?" Kellie asked, "Besides Carly."

Jason didn't answer, glaring hoping she'd drop the subject.

"I can sit here all night," Kellie said, "But if you want me to get some decent sleep, start talking. What type of nightmares are you having?"

Jason and Kellie glared at each other.

"I can always tell Carly the nightmare thing is still an issue," Kellie said.

"Either I'm back at the Russian clinic, I can see everyone I love outside the room," Jason said, giving in, "But I'm restrained, they can't hear or see me. The other one is I'm in a maze I can hear Henrik and Drew taunting me. Henrik says I'll never find him. Drew boasts that he has my entire life."

"Jason, you really need to talk to someone about this," Kellie said.

"It's not a big deal," Jason said, "I've got other things to do."

"Not a big deal," Kellie said, "If I gave you that excuse would you let it fly."

"No," Jason said.

"What makes you think I'm going to let it fly then?" Kellie said, "When Sam was here I had a conversation with her about how she was so busy trying to take care of everybody else and make it alright for them that she didn't take care of herself and ask herself what she wanted. From what I can tell, you're doing the exact same thing."

"I'll think about it," Jason said, "You should get some sleep."

"After that you're sleeping in a bed," Kellie said, grabbing Jason's hand to drag him out the door to his own room.

Jason picked Kellie up and put her on her bed.

"Jason," Kellie scolded as Jason sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"I promised you no nightmares and decent sleep," Jason said, "You have one side and I have the other like we did in Europe. If it makes you feel better, you can think of it as you helping me not have nightmares."

"Or one of us will shoot the other while having a nightmare since we both sleep with our guns," Kellie said.

Jason put his his gun in the drawer. He nodded at the drawer next to Kellie's side of the bed.

"Your turn," Jason said.

Kellie glared at Jason, put her gun in the drawer, and turned to face away from him before going back to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

As Kellie woke up the next morning, she realized she wasn't alone in the bed. At first she thought it was Tyler and then realized it didn't feel like Tyler before remembering Tyler was gone.

Kellie opened her eyes and realized at some point during the night, she had curled up against Jason.

She shot up into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, sitting up.

"I'm so sorry," Kellie said, "I didn't mean to."

"Hey it's just me," Jason said, "It wouldn't be the first time you curled up against me either."

"Before I got my bearings," Kellie said, her voice cracking, "I thought you were Tyler."

"I wish there was way I could make that possible," Jason said.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Kellie said, "But the reality is we can't change that."

Kellie looked at the clock.

"I have get the kids up and make them breakfast before they go to class," Kellie said, "You're welcome to join us."

Before Jason could answer, Kellie was gone.

When Jason got downstairs, Jamie immediately asked, "You're here to take Mom riding right?"

"We've extended the terms of our deal," Jared said, "Since you're here."

Meanwhile Alyssa wandered over next to Kellie, still unsure of Jason.

"Jamie, Jared, that's not how we greet guests," Kellie said.

Jared approached Jason and held out his hand, "Hello, how are you. Uncle Jason?"

Jamie did the same except he added a haughty posture, snooty look, and what was supposed to be some type of foreign accent.

Jason really wanted to laugh, but decided a serious approach might be better. While Kellie really wanted to tell Jamie he wasn't the bloody king of England and bit her tongue.

Jason came up and grabbed the plates off the counter.

"It's not that bad," Jason said, "He's just having a little bit of fun."

"You mean he's a smarty pants like his mother," Kellie said under her breathe.

"You said it, I didn't," Jason said, moving away before Kellie could smack him upside the head.

Once the tutor came to work with the kids, Jason followed Kellie to the Casino.

"So tell me about Switzerland," Kellie asked, "Any success?"

"Drew's memories on a flash drive were there," Jason said, "But any information on Henrik had been removed."

"So you're still chasing a bunch of squirrels while blindfolded," Kellie said.

"Why would any one chase squirrels blindfolded?" Jason asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nevermind," Kellie said, "Apparently nothing to Mob Boys. Have you figured out what Anna's deal is?"

"I'm still trying to get a read on her," Jason said, "Something doesn't add up."

"I'll ask around," Kellie said, "I don't want you or her getting hurt because she's not on her game. I don't know that I'll find anything new."

"It's worth a shot," Jason said, "If you have time."

"How are Michael and LooNelle doing?" Kellie asked.

"Fine I guess, it seems like everyone is mostly getting along," Jason said, "For now. Which reminds me please don't tell Carly about the nightmares. She's got enough on her plate."

"What's going on?" Kellie asked.

"You know Dante traced some phone calls right?" Jason asked.

"To a pay phone near where Morgan was killed," Kellie said.

"There was an incident where Carly said she found a scarf like Morgan's in her office," Jason said, "Fire alarms went off, everyone was evacuated. When Carly came back the scarf was gone. She was waiting for an inspector after the earthquake at her old house. She said the lights were turning on and off and swears someone was there."

"The calls were confirmed," Kellie said, "And everything else is only based on Carly's word. What does my dad think?"

"That Carly's stressed and seeing things that aren't really there," Jason said, "At least he wanted her to have the doctors check her out."

What do you think?" Kellie asked.

"I think someone is messing with her," Jason said, "But we don't know enough to figure out where to start looking. The proof is slim right now."

"My first guesses are Ava or Nelle," Kellie said, "Ava because if she can make Carly look unfit, she could try to get custody of Avery. Nelle because I never bought that she's willing to make amends. Not to mention she's looney tunes."

"Doesn't seem like Ava's style," Jason said, "And Nelle, she'd have to know if Michael found out she'd have no chance with him. I don't think she has a chance with him now."

"Again, she's certifiable. I wanted to see what I could dig up on Nelle awhile back," Kellie said, "But Michael was still heed over heels and was very adamant I back off Nelle."

"He wouldn't interfere now if you chose to dig," Jason said, "Nelle says and does all the right things…."

"Eventually the knife's going to come out if it hasn't already," Kellie said, pulling up a computer and Skype screen, "She's also capable of sticking a knife in you and it takes a while to realize it."

"Who are you Skyping?" Jason asked.

"Dr. Collins," Kellie said, "I was able to set up a pre-consult with him."

"I'll leave you to it," Jason said.

"No, you're staying," Kellie said, "So you can be assured I talked to someone."

Jason sat back down, out of sight of the camera.

Dr. Collins answered and Kellie explained the nightmares. They agreed to set up a session every other week to start with.

"Why are you scheduled for two pre-consults?" Kevin asked.

"The second one's for friend," Kellie said as Jason tried to move to leave.

"Kellie, I already said…"Jason said.

"Jason, is that you?" Kevin asked, recognizing the voice.

"By the way, the door's locked and I took the liberty of removing any lock picking tools you may have had on your person," Kellie said.

Jason tried to find his lockpicking kit and realized Kellie was telling the truth. Jason went to talk to Kevin.

"I'm sure Kellie means well," Jason said, "But I don't need to talk to anyone."

"I'm curious what prompted Kellie to go this much trouble in the first place," Kevin asked.

Jason didn't answer.

"Nightmares about the Russian clinic and Henrik and Drew," Kellie said, "Look at it this way, Jason, if you insist on camping out in my room at night to keep my nightmares at bay when you're here and that I need to see someone for them, then you can't tell me you don't need to talk to someone either."

"She has a point," Kevin said.

Jason continued to be silent.

"Have you talked to anyone about what you're dealing in the aftermath of being kidnapped for five years?" Kevin asked, "I mean really talked to someone."

Jason still didn't answer.

"He tells me some things," Kellie said, "But it's usually only after I've spent some time subtly getting him to talk more than he realizes."

"Sometimes not so subtly," Jason said, "Believe me I know I'm being interrogated."

"I'm still getting something out of you," Kellie said.

"You know if he doesn't want to talk about it," Kevin said, "You can't force him."

"Three sessions," Kellie said, "That's all I'm asking. I'll pay for them. You have to show up. If you still refuse to talk after three sessions, I'll let it drop."

"If I show up and say nothing for three sessions," Jason said, "You'll let this go."

"I'll let it go," Kellie said, "You have to show up and stay for the whole session. Otherwise it doesn't count."

"Agreed," Jason said.

"I'll have my assistant contact you and set something up when you get back to Port Charles," Kevin said.

"Can I leave now?" Jason asked. Kellie pulled his lock picking kit out of her back pocket and tossed it to him. Jason couldn't leave the room fast enough as Kellie finalized the arrangement with Kevin.

"So why three sessions?" Kevin asked.

"I figure it'll take that many sessions to crack him," Kellie said, "if he's going to crack at all."

"He agreed to it," Kevin said, "So that's a good sign."

"I honestly didn't think he would," Kellie said, "But I worry about him after everything he's been through. I don't think he's as fine as tries to pretend to be for everyone else's sake. I felt like I had to try even if it was a little underhanded."

"I can definitely say that this is one for the books," Kevin said.


	27. Chapter 27

Rather than hunt Jason down after ending the call with Kevin, Kellie slipped out the back entrance of her office. She let her guard know where she was headed.

When Jason finally found her, Kellie was hitting the punching bag she'd set up in the middle of nowhere on the island, tears streaming down her face. Jason stood back and waited until Kellie had exhausted herself pounding at the bag.

When she stopped hitting the bag, he could hear her sobs. He walked over to her as she collapsed to the ground. Jason kneeled next to her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I miss him," Kellie sobbed, "I just don't understand why us."

"I miss him too," Jason said, "I could go ask Tyler to have a beer anytime. To tell you the truth, he was the last person I would have ever thought could hold his own in our world. But he did. He didn't lose himself doing it. He knew where he stood and he'd hold the line."

"After he figured out our world," Kellie said, "before that i thought he'd get himself killed being a clueless idiot when he spied on us in Miami and then showing up in Port Charles."

"I just attributed that to him being Helena's grandson and losing you," Jason said, "The truth is Tyler was lost without you. At least that's my theory why he was such a jerk when you came back into his life at first."

"I always tried to tell myself I didn't need him, that I shouldn't," Kellie said, "But the truth is I needed him more than I ever thought possible. I hate that he's gone, that I'll never hear his voice again, never feel him hold or touch me again. And really, really hate that he's not here to watch our kids grow up. Jamie and Jared will have some good memories of him. But Alyssa, she's so young. I'm so afraid the only thing she'll remember about her father is the leukemia."

"You'll tell Alyssa about the good memories," Jason said as Kellie started taking off one of the gloves wincing.

Jason finished taking the glove off for her and pulled the wrapping off to reveal Kellie's hands were bruised from going at the bag so hard and so long.

"You need to ice and wrap those," Jason said, gently taking the other glove off and finding bruising as well, "You need to have the guards check your hands and clear you before you take to the bag again. Either you set a time limit or have one of the guards tell you when to call it quits."

"Jason," Kellie whined.

"I know you could lose track of time trying to beat out the grief," Jason said, "But you can't beat your hands up like that all the time. Did you take the bike out here?"

"Yeah," Kellie said.

"Move your hand as if you're riding the bike," Jason said.

Kellie winced as she did.

"You'll ride back with me," Jason said, "I'll let the staff know to come get your bike."

Back at the house, Kellie stood out on the balcony deck overlooking the water. By now her hands had been bandaged and iced. Jamie and Jared had convinced the guards to let them and Alyssa have a movie night in one of the casino rooms.

"Your kids are kind of scary," Jason said.

"The double team act Jared and Jamie pull," Kellie said, "It's insane. The way their minds work, sometimes you don't see them coming. I won't be surprised if Jared ends up a lawyer like Tyler and Charles. Jamie's antics scare me to death."

"What types of antics?" Jason asked.

"The other day, I walked in and Jamie was tied up, practicing how to get out of the ropes," Kellie said, "He found how to YouTube and convinced Jared to tie him up."

"Didn't you figure out how to get self defense classes as a kid," Jason asked.

"I was shoplifting food as a preschooler," Kellie said, "Jamie's brain works too much like mine for my own comfort."

"He'll be smart and canny like his mother," Jason said, "He's a good kid, maybe a handful. But he'll turn out alright."

"I hope so," Kellie said.

Neither one of them said anything for awhile.

"I miss Sam," Jason finally said.

Kellie looked at him shocked he'd go there with anyone.

"I know that sounds crazy," Jason said, "Considering I just saw her in Switzerland."

"What..you were in Switzerland together?" Kellie said, "You never mentioned that interesting bit of information."

"i was following a lead," Jason said, "She picked her vacation spot."

"By letting Danny spin the globe and pick," Kellie said.

"We ended up in the same hotel. Not a coincidence thanks to Spinelli," Jason said, "She helped Spinelli and I with our mission."

"Really, what about the kids?" Kellie asked.

"She sent them home with Alexis," Jason said, "But when she was doing her P.I. thing with us, I saw the confident and sure Sam I haven't seen since I got back."

"I'm really glad for Sam that she found herself in that adventure," Kellie said, "I hope she stays around this time."

"I hope so too," Jason said, "It was good to see her."

"What about things between you two?" Kellie asked.

"She needs space and time still," Jason said, "I'll respect whatever makes her happy. I'm not Drew's biggest fan, but if she really loves him and he makes her happy, I can't fault her for that."

"Even if that means losing her?" Kellie asked.

"The problem is that as good as it felt being with her and even though I miss her," Jason said, "I don't if it'll ever be the same. It feels different. I want it to be possible, but I just don't know. There's just so much time with her and Danny and Jake that I'll never get back. I don't know if I can be who she needs me to be. I don't know how to accept that and move on."

"You'll get there eventually," Kellie said, "In the meantime you just ride out the hurt, the anger, the grief, and the pain. One day it'll just feel better. So they tell me. As far as being who she needs you to be. You both have to be yourselves and that also means figuring out what you both want from life. Then you go from there."

"Thank you for just letting me be here," Jason said, "To say whatever I need to say and listen."

"Even if I am a pain and ambush you into counseling sessions," Kellie quipped.

"Even then," Jason said, trying not to laugh, "Though sometimes it might be debatable."


	28. Chapter 28

**New York**

Kellie was getting ready for the Crossing Into Dawn fundraiser. The foundation had yet to open an office and expand its resources to New York. The rescue operations division had ended up taking precedence. The fundraiser was mainly to start drawing people in the community to together and building a support base.

She thought about wearing the mascara and thought the better of it as the thought of this being her first event without Tyler started to hit her.

There was a knock at her hotel room door. She opened the door to find Michael standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Kellie asked.

"I'm your date," Michael said, "Rumor has it you were insisting on attending this event stag. Since I know Charles and Lorenzo have to be free to circulate among your potential donors and supporters, I figured I could escort my sister around."

"MIchael, you didn't have to do that," Kellie said, a few stray tears falling.

"Those tears tell me I made the right call," Michael said, pulling Kellie in for a hug, "I know I'm not Tyler. I know it won't be the same. On top of this being your first shindig without him, you're also going to have a lot of people offering condolences. I will be happy to stand by with hugs and Kleenex as well as pull you aside to give you a break."

"You're a pretty good brother, most of the time," Kellie said.

"I have a pretty awesome sister," Michael said, "You know I would be here anyway right. It's about time the foundation brought it's resources to New York and Port Charles."

"I know," Kellie said, "Between Tyler's illness and the need for the rescue operation, this one got put on the back burner. And if I'm honest, I put this one off because it's close to Port Charles. I have to put in a lot time on ground when we open up a new location. It's been hard for me to want to spent this much time here."

"You weren't ready," Michael said, "You and Dad are alright now. But your history with him and Port Charles is tumultuous at times. I can get why this expansion would be hard for you. Have you given any thoughts to office locations?"

"We're looking at New York and Port Charles," Kellie said, "The cost of overhead would be less expensive in Port Charles which is a big draw."

"It's closer to family," Michael said, "Unless you plan on holing up on the island forever."

"I can't hole up on the island for ever," Kellie said, "I can't isolate the kids like that permanently. I have a lot of decisions to make before school starts up in the fall. I don't know what the answer is right now."

"So if I knew of some office buildings in Port Charles that might suit your needs, who would I talk to," Michael asked.

"Talk to Charles," Kellie said, "He's in charge of all the real estate and building transactions."

"Consider this your warning," Michael said, "I'm going to shamelessly advocate for the New York office to be in Port Charles. Even if I can't convince you to move back, I figure you'll have to stop in sometime."

"Noted, Mr. Fancy Pants," Kellie said, "How are Nelle and the baby?"

"They're alright, the pregnancy is on track, baby's healthy," Michael said, "The situation is just. I don't know."

"As much as I hate to say, just watch your back with Nelle," Kellie said, "I don't trust her. If anyone knows crazy, its me. I can smell it coming off of her."

"I don't trust her either," Michael said, "But I don't right now what might be her and what's just the animosity between her and my mom. My mom is under so much stress. Something's going on with her, but I'm not sure what."

"Jason's told me some," Kellie said, "All I will tell you is someone may be messing with Carly. I'm looking into some possibilities. While you may not want to hear this, I'm finishing the work I started on looking into Nelle's background."

"I'm glad you are," Michael said, "It would set my mind at ease."

"I'm probably going to have to hire a P.I.," Kellie said, "I'm hitting a wall with what I can do especially since there are health records and HIPPAA involved. While I could definitely find out some things on my own, the methods might be less than legal and could reflect poorly on me and in turn the foundation if those methods were to come to light."

"Do not put yourself or the foundation risk," Michael said, "As much as I hate to say it, I think Nelle would use that against you if she found out."

"I think she's very good at making herself look like the victim," Kellie said, "Whether she actually is remains to be seen."

"Curtis Ashford," Michael said, "He's a P.I. in Port Charles. I had him start digging and then asked him to stop."

"I'll contact him," Kellie said, "I'll arrange it and keep you out of it."

There was another knock at the door. Kellie opened it to find Lorenzo standing there.

"Michael, I'm glad you could make it," Lorenzo said, "Are you ready? We should be heading down to the ballroom."

"Let's do this," Kellie said as Michael gave her his arm.

Kellie, Michael, and Lorenzo made it downstairs to find Charles and his date, Larisa, one of the foundations board members. They also found Dante and Lulu.

"Did you know about this, Michael?" Kellie asked as they greeted each other. Michael shrugged neither confirming or denying it.

"Until today these events have been in other parts of the country," Dante said, "If I get the chance to support my sister, you can bet I'm going to take it. My mom and Ned wanted to come, but they had some mayoral business to attend to."

"I'm sort of here in an official capacity," Lulu said, "I'll be writing an article on this. Could I get a quote?"

"Wow," Kellie said, "Of course you can have a quote. This might sound weird, but I prefer doing my quotes towards the end of these things. It gives me a chance to get feel for the event and ensure the quote reflects the reality of what we're trying to accomplish unique to the event. I'm not much for canned quotes."

"I will definitely speak with with you afterwards," Lulu said, "Is it possible you might consider doing an interview at some point?"

"I'll think it about it, but I generally don't give interviews for security reasons," Kellie said, seeing Dr. Kim Nero walk by, "Hold on a second…Kim, I didn't realize you were out here."

"I moved out this way," Kim said, "To be closer to Oscar's father's family."

"You two know each other?" Dante asked.

"Kim did some work for the foundation out in California," Kellie said, "Health exams for a lot of the girls and kids we work with."

"I'm looking forward to helping out with those efforts here," Kim said.

"We will be happy to accept the help," Lorenzo said, joining them, "As much as I hate to break this up, Kellie and I need to mingle."

"He's right," Kellie said.

"Dr. Nero," Lorenzo said, "Since you've worked with the foundation in California, would you mind joining me? I'm sure people would benefit from hearing about your work as well."

"I'd be honored," Kim said.

The group split up and starting mingling.

"Is Kim connected to someone we know?" Kellie asked Michael as they started to go around the room.

"Drew is her son's father," Michael said.

"Sam said Drew had a son," Kellie said, "I didn't realize Kim was the mother."

She snuck a glance at Lorenzo and Kim.

"I think he might like her," Kellie said. "Like like her like her."

"That was pretty smooth the way he managed to snag her to be his date," Michael said.

"It's been a long time since I've seen him interested in any one," Kellie said.

"Weren't he and Alexis?" Michael said.

"Until it came out he made a deal with the government," Kellie said, "They tried. But it just blew up especially with him having to stay out of Port Charles for so long. Then she got involved with Julian Jerome."

"I know he's not my dad's favorite person," Michael said, "But he's always treated you and your cousins really well. I hope he does find someone to make him happy."

"I hate that he's alone," Kellie said.

"Same here," Sam said, approaching them with Drew.

"I'm surprised to see you two here together," Kellie said, "Not that I'm not glad to see you."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Sam said, "Although that would be an interesting…"

"I wouldn't think to hard on it," Kellie said, realizing the awkwardness of Lorenzo dating his daughter's husband's son's mother, "Let's face it. Port Charles seems to thrive on three degrees of separation. Even when you think you've avoided it, you get hit with the truth about someone's parents and realize you didn't avoid it at all."

"As for the reason for this evening's event," Drew said, "I know you and I haven't always gotten along even when we all thought I was Jason, Kellie. I'm hoping you and I can start over. You're important to my wife and your foundation has done a lot of good for a lot of people. We and Aurora Media want to support you and this cause."

"I really appreciate that," Kellie said.

"Has Lulu talked to you about an interview yet?" Drew asked.

"She did," Kellie said, "I said I'd consider it. I don't typically give personal interviews."

"You do try to stay out of the limelight," Drew said.

"Given my bloodlines and my past," Kellie said, "I prefer to maintain a low profile."

"Especially for the safety of your kids," Drew said, "You do what you need to in order to keep your family safe."

"If Lulu pushes," Sam said, "And you're not comfortable with it let us know."

"Thank you. Have you had any luck with the flash drive?" Kellie asked.

"Andre is analyzing it," Drew said, "He wants to be sure it wasn't tampered with."

"And since you and Sam are here together, does that mean…?" Kellie asked.

"We're talking things through and I hope we're on our way to permanently reconciling," Sam said, kissing Drew.

"As much as I want to stay and catch up," Kellie said.

"A foundation executive's work is never done especially at their own event," Sam said, "Lulu and I will meet you at the hotel room later."

Kellie and Michael continued making their way around the room.

"Director Vance," Kellie said, "I'd almost think you've been avoiding me."

"Not avoiding you, just making sure the timing was right for us to talk," Leon Vance, Director of NCIS, replied.

"Kellie, it's good to see you," Special Agent Jack Sloane said.

"What warrants two of NCIS's finest coming to see me," Kellie said, "Especially from D.C."

"We've had a great working relationship with your foundation," Leon said, "We are very happy to see that work continue here in New York."

"We figured our presence here would help with establishing relationships with our agents here," Jack said, "As much you might be tired of hearing this, I'm sorry about the loss of your husband."

"All of NCIS expresses their condolences on your loss," Leon said.

"Thank you," Kellie said, "I heard about Agent Reeves. Please accept my condolences and pass them on to Gibbs and the team. Did I hear Abby left the agency?"

"Yes," Jack said, "She is starting a foundation in London that Reeves wanted to start to help homeless women."

"If you talk to Abby, tell her I will have a donation to help her out and so my will my brother, Michael," Kellie said.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that," Jack said.

"I show up as your date and you spend my money," Michael teased.

"You can afford it," Kellie said, "So why would you need to time talking to me at a charity event?"

"We were already planning to come here," Leon said, "But my agents in New Orleans have picked up some chatter that Garrett Esoterra has some activities going on in South America. While your casino island isn't in that direct area, we wanted to let you know what we'd picked up on in case he starts moving closer to you."

"I appreciate the tip," Kellie said, "I'll let my people know."

"If we hear anything else, we will let you know," Jack said.

After Leon and Jack left, Michael asked, "How did you get mixed up with NCIS?"

"They had a navy officer running a sex trafficking ring," Kellie said, "They called the foundation to meet with a shipment of girls when they were rescued."

"Are you okay?" Michael said.

"First tip we've had in months on Garrett," Kellie said, "At least it's something. Let's go find my uncle. The party's pretty much breaking up as it is."


	29. Chapter 29

Sam made it to the hotel room before Lulu did.

"What is going on?" Kellie asked, "Last I knew you were taking time for yourself and planning on going back to being a PI. Now you're working at Aurora still?"

"I do plan on being a PI," Sam said, "In fact staying at a Aurora is me doing my PI a thing. There's a possible situation I need to keep my eye on."

"Does Drew know?" Kellie asked.

"Not yet," Sam said, "I don't know if it's worth mentioning."

"Sam, didn't you give me this whole spiel about being honest?" Kellie replied, "I'm failing to see how not telling Drew what you really want to do and pretending to stay on at Aurora, however pure your motives might be, while working on reconciling with him is going to help you."

"I don't want to worry Drew unnecessarily," Sam said.

"And the two of you trying to reconcile?" Kellie said, "I'm trying to figure out how this works when he still doesn't have his memory back?"

"I'll admit it's a work in progress," Sam said, "But I love the life we've built together. I came to love Drew even though we thought he was Jason. I know he's not Jason. I don't know that I'll every really be first with Jason. And Drew got out for me, for our family."

"As long as you love him and are happy," Kellie said, "Go for it. I just hate to think this could all blow up once Drew gets his memory back or not being honest about being a PI backfires."

They were interrupted by Lulu joining them in the room.

"I brought the tequila and margarita mix," Lulu said, "There is a lot of tension in here. What gives? Kellie's foundation fundraiser was a success."

"Just a difference of opinion," Kellie said, "How is the reporter's life?"

"It would be even better if you would grant me a personal interview?" Lulu said.

"I said I would think about it," Kellie said, "There are a lot of things I would have to consider before I give an interview like that. Quotes at an event are one thing. But a personal interview that just opens a whole can of worms related to security and safety that I'm just not sure I'm willing to take."

"It's Kellie's choice," Sam said, "If she decides to do the interview great. If not we need to respect that."

"I understand," Lulu said, "With Garrett running around loose, I can see how an interview like that give you pause for concern. But if you ever change your mind, all I ask is that I'm your first call. In the meantime, I will settle for interviewing Faison's son.

"He's been found, his existence proven?" Kellie asked.

"No, not yet," Lulu said, "But I'm hoping to draw him out. I've been getting e-mails from someone claiming to be him."

"Lulu, are you sure this is a good idea? We don't know anything about him," Kellie said, "God forbid he's like his father and someone else gets hurt if things go sideways."

"I need to make things right, especially with Maxie," Lulu said, "This might be the best way to do it."

"Just be careful," Sam said.

"Don't go after him on your own," Kellie said.

"Kellie, seriously," Lulu said, "how many times have you gone after someone on your own."

"Actually it's been a really long time since I've done that," Kellie said, "Usually I bring in reinforcements. Lord, knows I have enough of them. I see we need some ice for our margaritas, I'll be right back."

Kellie grabbed the ice bucket and left the room. She grabbed the ice bucket, filled it up, and left it outside the hotel room door before taking off.

She ran into Dante getting ice from the machine on her way by.

"How's the girls night?" Dante asked, seeing the bucket of ice outside her hotel room door, "You wouldn't be trying to runaway."

"Just pretend you didn't see me," Kellie said, "I can't do the girls night thing tonight. It's complicated. It's a long story."

"If the girls ask, Michael and I kidnapped our sister to spend time with her," Dante said, taking Kellie's arm and heading to Michael's room, "As far as complicated and long, try me."

"I love both of them, I'm sure their hearts are in the right place," Kellie said, "But I think some of their decisions might be questionable. I can't do it. Pretend it's fine while trying to figure out how much the other knows about what each other's up to."

Dante opened the door to the room and let Kellie.

"Let me guess, Lulu trying to find Faison's son," Dante said, "Do I even want to know what Sam is up to?"

"No," Kellie said, "I wish I didn't know. And I don't know all of it."

"Kellie, I thought you and Sam and Lulu were," Michael said.

"We're kidnapping her if we're asked," Dante said.

"You shouldn't be asked," Kellie said, "Because Sam just got a text that the ice is outside the door and I had some foundation business unexpectedly pop up."

"So you're crashing our boys night?" Michael said.

"I told Dante to pretend he didn't see me," Kellie said, "All he had to do was let me walk away."

"What happened with Sam and Lulu?' Michael asked.

"I can't do the whole girl talk thing tonight," Kellie said.

"You have had a long day," Michael said, "your first fundraiser without Tyler. Then having one of your law enforcement contacts come forward with information on Garrett's activities."

"Hold on, what's Esoterra up to now?" Dante asked.

"Some of my contacts at NCIS picked up some intel, he's been in South America," Kellie said, "They wanted me to be aware even though it's further away from the island."

"What's your next move?" Dante asked.

"Uncle Lo's looking into it," Kellie said, "The island was never meant to be long term. I'm still hoping to stay through the summer and figure out where to go from there."

"I can tell you what I think you should do," Dante said, "I'm not sure you'll be a big fan of the idea. All I'm asking is you hear me out. Fair enough?"

"I can handle that," Kellie said.

"I think you should seriously consider moving back to Port Charles," Dante said. He waited for Kellie's reaction.

"Go on," Kellie said, "I did say I'd hear you out."

"I think you and the kids are too exposed anywhere else," Dante said, "Even if you go back to California and have maybe a half dozen family members and close friends to help you out. We already know that regardless of where you go there's a threat. But in Port Charles, you have a lot more friends and family to help keep an eye on the kids."

"As much as any of us hate to say this," Michael said, "You'd have not only dad's protection, but the protection of his associates."

"Provided they're not trying to kill each other," Kellie said, "And provided they don't harbor any suspicions about my past involvement in government operations against organized crime."

"Why would they think you had anything to do with something like that?" Michael asked.

"There was some speculation that I knew about Dante and Lorenzo's undercover roles," Kellie said.

"Years ago," Dante said, "That shouldn't be an issue now."

"You never know," Kellie said.

"I agree with Dante, Kellie," Michael said, "I think your best bet is to stick with family. You'd also have more of your uncle's people around aside from Dad's and yours. It would make sense especially if you do end up setting up the foundation office in Port Charles anyway."

"I'm not saying no or ruling it out," Kellie said, "There's a lot I'd have to consider, including the foundation. I don't know know how the board or the general public will perceive me moving closer to where my ties with organized crime have been the strongest."

"You and Lorenzo have never made a secret of your pasts," Dante said, "I think you moving home to be closer to family offsets any possible backlash."

"You'll have the Quartermaine name behind you," Michael said, "It sounds like Aurora Media as well."

"Commisioner Ashford and Ned were asking if I had any pull with you to get the foundation to run out of Port Charles," Dante said, "They'd love to have your resources to work with. You'd have the PCPD behind you as well."

"Jamie, Jared, and Alyssa would have plenty of cousins and friends to play with," Michael said, "Ones that wouldn't be scared off by the Corinthos and Alcazar names. Leo, Avery, Danny and Scout. My soon to be born son or daughter."

Meanwhile, Sam and Lulu had seen Kellie's text and grabbed the ice bucket out of the hallway.

"Do you think Kellie really had foundation business?" Lulu asked.

"No," Sam said, "I think she hit her quota for dealing with crazy today. You and your quest for Henrik, me and my life."

"I thought things were looking up for you," Lulu said, "With Drew."

"I can't get into the details yet," Sam said, "But Kellie's right about a few things, including a few secrets I'm keeping from Drew."

"What kind of secrets?" Lulu asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said, "What matters is that I go be honest with my husband."


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: With most of what I've written thus far and the need to rework some of the upcoming chapters, updates will be slowing down. The foundation fundraiser presented some potential twists that I started exploring, but really ended up not working once I got to a certain point.**

Sam found Drew in their hotel room.

"What happened to the girls night?" Drew asked.

"It never got off the ground," Sam said, "Kellie disappeared right after it started."

"Her first fundraiser without her husband, all the condolences," Drew said, "I can see why she might be ready to call it a night."

"It probably didn't help that Lulu and I inadvertently put her in some really awkward spots," Sam said.

"How so?" Drew asked.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," Sam said, "And Kellie called me out on it."

"Why do I have really bad feeling about this?" Drew asked.

"We haven't talked about what I really want to do," Sam said, "I don't really want to be at Aurora."

"If you don't want to do that, what do you want to do?" Drew asked.

"Go back to being a private investigator," Sam said.

"So why didn't you say that rather than go back and forth about staying here?" Drew asked.

"Because something came to my attention that I needed to stick around Aurora using those private investigator skills," Sam said.

"Is there a problem I should know about?" Drew asked.

"I don't know for 's why I stayed on," Sam said, "So I could figure out if there actually is."

"What makes you think there might be a problem," Drew asked.

"I can't say," Sam said.

Drew didn't respond.

"As soon as I have something concrete," Sam said, "I'll let you know."

"Why didn't you just tell me, Sam?" Drew said, "Why did you feel like you had to hide your PI thing from me? Did you think I wouldn't support you?"

Sam struggled to find the words, to explain.

"Can we really make this work?" Drew asked, "If you can't be honest with me about what you want, how are supposed to make our marriage work?"

"I'm telling you now," Sam said quietly.

"But you should have told me before this," Drew said, "Do you even feel like you can be yourself with me?"

Sam responded with silence.

"I love you, Sam," Drew said, "But I'm wondering if we're kidding ourselves that we can make this work."

"I want what we were building," Sam said, "I love you and the life we had.."

"Msybe that's the problem," Drew said, "The life we were building, the life we had."

"It doesn't have to change," Sam said.

"But if you can't even be yourself with me," Drew said, "Where does that leave us? If I'm honest with myself, we've been trying to rebuild our life together as if my brother doesn't matter, as if the fact restoring my memories doesn't matter. How do we even know what's real?"

"We don't," Sam finally said, "I know I messed up here. But I don't want to just give up on us and our marriage."

"Neither do I," Drew said, "I keep wondering if we could really make this work."

"Then don't give up," Sam said, "Talk to me, work through this with me, and see where we end up. That's all I'm asking."

Drew pulled Sam close to him.

"Then just be honest with me," Drew said, "About the PI thing and what you want to do. I'm not blind to the fact that the little caper you and Spinelli and Jason pulled in Switzerland seemed to bring something out of you that had been missing. I don't think either of us realized it. Let's face it, you've never been the office type."

"No," Sam said, "I'm glad you understand that."

"Here's the deal, clean slates," Drew said, "You figure out whatever it is at Aurora you need to figure out, fill me in when you think it's necessary, and then you go back to doing what you love. In the meantime, just tell me what you want and we'll figure out the rest as we go."

Sam kissed Drew, "Deal. I think I am a very lucky girl."

 **Pine Valley**

Lila Rae was on the phone with her friend, "I've had it up to here with my mom. She won't let me model. She doesn't understand it's my dream…. No, she didn't say no. Just that she wasn't dropping everything to take me to this call in New York and that I should wait until I"m out of school."

Lila was packing a bag as she talked to her friend, "I'll show her. I will get myself to that call and that agency. When I'm gracing billboards and magazine, she'll be apologizing….It's time for me to go. I'm out of here."

Lila Rae snuck out the window and managed to slip off into the night.

The next morning, Skye knocked on the door, "Lila Rae, it's time to get ready for school." When Lila Rae didn't answer, Skye let herself in and realized quickly Lila Rae wasn't there. She found the note Lila Rae left telling her not to worry and that she was going to land a modeling gig. Skye called the police and Lorenzo while looking for the model agencies business card Lila Rae had given her.

Meanwhile, Lila Rae had made to New York by the next morning. She called the agency when she arrived and the receptionist told her to come right over. Lila Rae made her way over to the agency. She was confused when she saw the building was abandoned. Before she could leave two men approached her.

"Lila Rae," they asked.

"Who wants to know?" She asked.

They didn't reply and instead pulled her into the strip club next door.

 **New York**

Kellie was in the hotel coffee shop on the phone.

"Mr. Ashford, I'd like to request your investigative services," Kellie said, "My brother, Michael Quartermaine had previously requested your services to look into the background of Janelle Benson and then halted them. I'd like to unhalt them. Michael is aware I'm calling about this."

"What makes the infamous Kellie Corinthos want to dig into Ms. Benson's background," Curtis asked.

"She bothers me," Kellie said, "In that way that just doesn't leave me with warm fuzzy feelings. Since I'm considering moving back to Port Charles and she could potentially be around my children, I'd like to resolve those misgivings about her one way or the other. And there are some things related to my step mom that don't add up."

Kellie proceeded to explain about the theory Carly was being messed with.

"So you'd like to rule her out," Curtis said, "Or determine if she might have something to do with it. From what I understand you have a lot of resources at your disposal."

"Through the foundation," Kellie said, "There's only so much I can do. I have to be sure I go through the right channels on this one. I'm hitting walls on what's available to me."

"I don't get a good vibe from her either," Curtis said, "I'm in. Would you be willing to send me what information you do have?"

"Definitely," Kelle said, "I have some suggestions. Trying to track deliveries and purchases of grey scarves to Port Charles. I think it also may be worth taking a look at her former fiancee and his family. See if maybe him or his family were being messed with. Do any of them have stories of things that happened that can't be explained or proven?"

"I like the way you think," Curtis said, "I'll look into it."

"I'll send the information," Kellie said, "I'm also hoping some friends of mine will do a profile on her for me. If so, I'll send the results your way."

"Much appreciated," Curtis said, "I'll get to work and let you know what I find."

Kellie hung up when Special Agent Jack Sloane approached her.

"Can I get some breakfast and coffee before we discuss business?" Jack asked.

"Go for it," Kellie said.

Once Jack had her breakfast and coffee, she asked, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm wondering if you and maybe Dr. Mallard could profile someone for me," Kellie said, "It's a personal matter."

"Garrett Esoterra?" Jack asked.

"No," Kellie said, "I've already accessed the profiles on him. My brother's baby mama. When she first came to town, she sabotaged my dad and step mom's marriage. Come to find out she's had a grudge against my step mom and is her adopted sister. What we have found out her past isn't pretty. But now my step mom is having some unexplained events my dad is attributing to grief over my other brother's death. Disappearing scarves, invisible notes. Phone calls were traced. Currently Nelle looks clean."

"But you're not buying it," Jack said.

"Nope," Kellie said, "I'm thinking a profile might help point us in the right direction."

"I can do that," Jack said, "I'll let you know when it's done."

"Thanks," Kellie said, "I'll owe you one."

"i'll keep that in mind," Jack said, "How are you doing with everything?"

"Most of the time it's just one foot in front of the other," Kellie said, "One day at a time. Sometimes one second at a time."

"Sometimes it's all you can do," Jack said, "And last night."

"Over with," Kellie said, "I didn't realize how hard going to one of these things without Tyler would be."

"Especially the first one," Jack said, "Someday it'll get easier. Your friends and family certainly came out to support you."

"They're pretty good most of the time," Kellie said.

"Are you considering basing the New York office out of Port Charles since that's where your family is?" Jack asked.

"More because of lower overhead costs," Kellie said, "My family is campaigning for it and me to move back. Michael has already told me he's got ideas for office locations. Dante made a case related to my family's safety."

"That's not a bad idea," Jack said, "You and the kids would probably be more protected there with more eyes on your kids. Being that close to your father and his business has it's risks. But you have less protection on your own. What's holding you back?"

"It makes sense," Kellie said, "Granted my relationship with my father is better than it used to, I'm not sure living near him will maintain the status quo. I'm also concerned about whether that would affect the foundation's image."

"It won't," Leon said joining them, "I think with the right support, any concerns about that should be able to be minimized. You've always been upfront about your connections to organized crime and made sure the foundation could hold up to any scrutiny as the result of those connections."

"That works in your favor," Jack said, "Anyone that matters, any one that knows you will trust that and support you."

"You and your children are entitled to the same safety you'd provide to the kids and girls you work with," Leon said, "As much as we'd like to believe that the system and the rules would protect you. We both know in your world, the rules don't always apply. While I would never condone something illegal, I can understand how you might need to take advantage of your resources to ensure your family's safety."

"I'll take that under advisement," Kellie said.

"This looks a very serious conversation," Sam said as she entered the coffee shop, "Is everything okay here?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: The reworks are going a little faster than anticipated. Yes!**

"We were just discussing public perceptions related to my family history and the foundation," Kellie said.

"We were assuring Kellie that should she choose to return to Port Charles," Jack said, "We don't think that it will affect the public's perception of the foundation. Not when she wants to be closer to family."

"And you are?" Sam asked.

"Special Agent Jack Sloane," Jack replied, "And this is NCIS Director Leon Vance. We've worked with Kellie and the foundation on cases before."

"We do have a plane to catch," Jack said, "A pleasure as always, Kellie. I'll be in touch."

Leon and Jack left leaving Kellie and Sam.

"Where's Drew?" Kellie asked.

"In the hotel room," Sam said, sitting at the table. "I told him about wanting to be a PI again and why I stayed at Aurora."

"I'm sorry if stuck my nose where it didn't belong," Kellie said,

"You were right," Sam said, "I'm glad you did say something. I don't know what I was thinking. We can't rebuild our marriage if I"m keeping things like that from Drew."

"How did Drew take it?" Kellie asked.

"He wasn't happy I lied. But seemed to understand me not wanting to work behind a desk," Sam said, "I think we finally realized we have to slow down and take our time with this. You're also right about him not having his memories back. It's something."

"The biggest problem all three of you have is that on some level you try to ignore that the last five years happened the way they did, regardless of what you do or don't remember," Kellie said, "You, Drew, and Jason need to actually deal with what happened instead of trying to barrel forward and make some picture perfect resolution happen."

"I'll take that under consideration. So Port Charles?" Sam asked, "Would you really move back?"

"I don't know," Kellie said, "On paper everything makes sense. The kids have been asking about being closer to their cousins."

"But what," Sam asked.

"I don't know if Port Charles will still be standing if Sonny and I manage to get into it," Kellie said, "He does tend to like to dictate what he thinks should happen. I don't react well to that."

"No, you don't," Sam said, "But you are also not the same person you were when you left Port Charles. If Sonny doesn't like what you do, it's not like he can do anything about it anyway. You're still going to do things however you need or want to. You gave up trying to fix things where he's concerned a long time ago."

"Kellie, Sam," Lorenzo's voice rang out across the room, "Lila Rae went missing."

"What do you mean she's missing?" Kellie asked.

"Skye called and said she ran away," Lorenzo said, "She gave the guard the slip. She's apparently interested in modeling and was unhappy Skye said no."

"Did she leave behind any information to indicate where she might be headed?" Sam asked.

"A card for a modeling agency in New York," Lorenzo said, "It it's even a legitimate modeling agency."

"If you send me a photo," Drew said, joining them, "I'll get make sure the alert gets broadcasted."

"Thank you," Lorenzo said, "Law Enforcement has already put out a bolo for her. I'm going to head to police headquarters. They're setting up a command center there. They're working on determining if the modeling agency is legitimate."

"Let's go," Kellie said.

"I'll get the media broadcast set up and meet you at the station," Drew said, "We'll help anyway we can."

At the station, police tied the address on the modeling agency card was next door to a strip club known for it's backroom exploits. The agency building it self was purported to be abandoned.

Everyone was arguing about the best approach to checking out the club. Sam saw Kellie slip out amid the confusion and followed her.


	32. Chapter 32

Outside the station, Sam caught up to Kellie.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam said.

"None of your business," Kellie said, "Shouldn't you be doing your media mogul thing?"

"Drew has it under control," Sam said, "What I want to know is why you're sneaking off without your guards."

"I texted my guards," Kellie said, "They'll be 10 minutes behind. I just need enough of a head start not to attract attention. I figure if I could see something, I could call it in and get things moving. Give the cops something they feel is sufficient to check out the strip club itself."

"I'm in," Sam said, "Now we just have lose my guards."

"Wait…you know about those?" Kellie said.

"You really think I wouldn't notice that Dad keeps a few guards on Danny, Scout, and I," Sam said, "Believe me, I noticed. I just pretend not to."

"We'll lose them on the subway," Kellie said, "We need it to get close to the strip club anyway."

On the subway, Sam and Kellie grabbed a rail to hold on to. When they got off and made their way to the street, two hands reach out and pulled them into an alley.

Kellie punched their assailant in the gut. And got ready to deliver another.

"Hold on, Kellie, It's Dante," Sam said.

"Remind me never to be on the receiving end of your punches ever again," Dante said.

"You should know better than to grab me like that without warning," Kellie said, "What were you thinking?"

"I could ask you the same thing, little sister," Dante said.

Kellie smacked him upside the head, "How many times do I have to tell you to forget the whole little sister bit."

"I had a feeling when I heard about Lila Rae, I should probably keep an eye on my sister," Dante said, "Just in case she couldn't leave things to the cops. And what do I find when I get there, her and her cousin sneaking off without their guards."

"Lila Rae left a business card for a modeling agency. Address is an abandoned building," Kellie said, starting off down the street, "Next door to a strip club. Cops and everyone were arguing about how to get the warrant to check the strip club."

"We thought if we wandered down to the strip club, we might see something that could give the cops probable cause to get the warrant," Sam said.

"Hmm…And do any of your solo just check things out actually turn out that way?" Dante said, "If you see something, you tend to go in guns blazing, both of you."

"It's not like I plan to go in guns blazing," Kellie said.

"But stuff happens and you have to go in," Dante said, "The problem is you are talking about going into a strip club. You're taking off on your own, going after someone with no clue who actually has her, to a place where if you walk in, will result in all types of guys putting their hands all over you."

"I'll deal if it gets my cousin out of there," Kellie said.

"Can you deal with that, really?" Dante asked, "The reason you left the WSB was because you couldn't handle guys putting their hands all over you during undercover missions."

"He has point, Kellie," Sam said, "This isn't like any of our previous adventures."

"I had therapy for that a long time ago," Kellie said.

"Have you ever put that theory to the test?" Dante asked, pulling her and Sam into a cafe.

Kellie didn't answer and glared at Dante.

"Let the cops handle it," Dante said, after he ordered food, "We'll wait here until we hear something."

"But if us doing something gets Lila Rae out of there faster," Kellie said, "Before they touch her or do worse, I'll take whatever I have to…"

"Or they'll do whatever they plan to do to Lila Rae to both of you," Dante said, "Do you really think these guys will care which one of you they use? Or what if they go for her for the purpose of making you watch?"

"Damn you," Kellie said, realizing Dante had a point. Dante pulled a chair out a table for her. Kellie sat down. He pulled a chair out for Sam. Dante sat in the other chair.

"Everyone knows you're perfectly capable of living up to the Wonder Woman persona as Spinelli puts it," Dante said, seeing Kellie and Sam's guards had got up, "But that doesn't mean you have to put yourself in situation to take hits no woman should ever have to take. Not when there are other options."

"Lila Rae's only 14, she shouldn't," Kellie started.

"Neither should you," Sam said, seeing her and Kellie's guards had finally caught up, "What's this really about? This seems like an amateur move you were about to make."

"My first child if she was here would be about Lila Rae's age," Kellie said, "It probably sounds ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous at all," Sam said, "You lost a child whether you got to meet her or not. That type of loss stays with you."

"Kellie Corinthos, it's about time I formally introduce myself," a male voice said.

Back at the station, Taggert had arrived.

"FBI agents are getting in position at said strip club," Taggert said, "The club's connected to Garrett Esoterra."

Lorenzo looked relieved and than realized Kellie and Sam were missing.

"Has anyone seen Kellie and Sam?" He asked.

"Oh no," Taggert said.

Lorenzo checked his cell phone and saw a text message from Dante.

"Apparently Dante managed to talk them out of casing the strip club," Lorenzo said, "They're at a cafe."

"That's one less worry," Taggert said.

"Maybe not," Lorenzo said, getting another text, "Esoterra just approached them at the cafe. He's threatening to hold everyone in there hostage if Kellie doesn't come with him."


	33. Chapter 33

"I've seen your picture," Kellie said, "Garrett Esoterra. There's really no introduction needed."

Using his jackets, Garrett kept everyone but Kellie, Sam, and Dante from seeing the guns he had pointed at them.

"Considering you're on the FBI, NCIS, WSB, and the CIA's most wanted lists," Dante said, "I'm surprised you'd show your face in public. There's only one way this ends."

"Kellie coming with me. You," Garrett said, nodding at Dante, "Should have stayed behind rather than convince Kellie not to investigate her cousin's disappearance. No matter though. I can improvise. Dante and Sam will stay here. Kellie will come with me to check on poor sweet Lila Rae. Or else I open fire on all these unsuspecting people."

Kellie looked at Dante and Sam, at Garrett and the crowd. She saw the guards on the phone outside.

"My cousin better be unharmed and untouched," Kellie said, standing up.

Garrett frisked her removed Kellie's weapon from her holsters and grabbed her arm.

"If you know what's good for you," Kellie said, "Don't…touch….me."

Garrett gripped her tighter. Kellie used her free arm to jab Garrett in the groin. He didn't flinch.

"Jockstrap," Garrett whispered into Kellie's ear, pulling Kellie's full body against him, "I figured you'd attempt something. I forgive you though. I like my women fiesty." Garrett nuzzled Kellie's neck.

Dante and Sam had been waiting for the opportunity to disarm Garrett. Dante saw the composure Kellie had maintained slip slightly. He realized for what ever reason Kellie froze.

"And Lila Rae, that red hair of her's will fetch a fortune from my clients," Garrett continued.

Kellie snapped out of it and used Garrett's weight to flip him over her head. Sam grabbed Garrett's gun before he recovered. Dante put himself between Kellie and Garrett. The people in the coffee shop began leaving rapidly realizing there was a problem.

Sirens wailed in the distance.

Garrett used his legs to kick a chair to create a distraction before Dante could apprehend him. He stood up, kicking a table in their way and ran out the back door.

Kellie lunged to go after him. Dante held her back.

"I have to follow him and stop him from," Kellie protested.

"He put his hands on you and you froze," Drew said, as the cops came in, "Why?"

"He caught me off guard for a moment," Kellie said, "That's not a crime."

"It was more than that," Dante said said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kellie said.

"Lorenzo Alcazar gave us a tip that Garrett Esoterra showed up here," the detective said.

"He took off through the back door in the kitchen," Sam said.

The detective radioed it in.

"What exactly happened here?" The cop said.

"Kellie needed to get away from the police station," Dante said, "I took her and Sam to get some lunch while we waited for news about her cousin. Esoterra walked up to our table, flashed his gun, threatened to shoot people if Kellie didn't go with him."

"I pretended to comply until I could get in a position to disarm him or draw him away from innocent bystanders," Kellie said, "He indicated he had my cousin. I backflipped him and Sam took his gun."

"That's when he kicked a table at us and ran," Sam said, "about the time you got here."

"Federal agents are raiding the club where they think Lila Rae Alcazar is being held," the Detective said, "I suggest you head back to the station."

"Thank you, officer," Kellie said. She took off. Dante and Sam followed her.

"Your good deed is done, Dante," Kellie said, "I didn't go after Garrett. My guards are here. You don't have to baby sit me."

"If you don't want to talk to me right now, that's fine," Dante said, "But I'm headed to the same place you are the police station. So I'd say you're stuck with me and Sam for the moment."

Kellie didn't answer him and tried to pretend he wasn't there, using her phone to stay occupied.

On the subway, Sam got a phone call.

"They found Lila Rae," Sam said, getting off the phone, "Federal agents are bringing her to the hospital to get checked out. Dad is headed there now."

"Good," Kellie said.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked.

"I'm fine," Kellie said.

Dante raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Then why do you look like you're about to jump out of your skin?"

The subway came to a stop and Kellie got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, "This stop doesn't take us to the police station or the hospital."

"I'll catch an Uber to wherever I want to go," Kellie said, disappearing into the crowd, "I can't right now. I just."

Dante saw the confusion in Sam's face about whether to go to the hospital or follow Kellie.

"I'll go after my sister," Dante said, "You go check on yours. I'll let you know what I find out."

"Thanks, Dante," Sam said.

Dante followed Kellie to the curb and caught up in time to see her get into an Uber with her guards.

Dante called Lorenzo.

"Sam's on her way to the hospital. But Kellie disappeared on me," Dante said, "She took her guards."

"What happened?" Lorenzo said, "I know Garrett showed up."

"He got his hands all over Kellie," Dante said.

Lorenzo cursed, "How is she?"

"I'm not sure," Dante said, "She froze at one point. Just briefly. I kept her from running after him by herself. But she seems like she's about to jump out of her skin."

"She has to go back to the hotel eventually," Lorenzo said, "Her stuff is there and she hasn't checked out. I'll get in touch with her guards. Would you please hang around the hotel and look out for her? I'll call the hotel and have them leave you a key to her hotel room."

"She seemed pretty shaken up as much she tries to pretend she's not," Dante said.

"She needs her dad," Dante said, "I'll take care of my sister. What exactly should I be concerned about with Kellie's temperament right now?"

"She takes after your father when it comes to booze and throwing things," Lorenzo said.

"Great," Dante replied sarcastically.


	34. Chapter 34

Drew approached Lorenzo as he got off the phone.

"Sam's on her way to the hospital," Lorenzo said.

"She and Kellie thought what, exactly?," Drew asked.

"I don't know," Lorenzo said, "I'm just glad Dante caught on before they went into the strip club."

"Me too. What happened at the cafe?" Drew asked.

"Esoterra was going to open fire if Kellie didn't go with him," Lorenzo said.

"He get his hands on her?" Drew asked.

"Yeah," Lorenzo said, "Dante's trying to track her down now. Says she has her guards with her so I'll check with them. But I'm worried about her. As soon as Esoterra's name came up a few months back, It triggered old nightmares she used to have. It took a lot of therapy to keep her from striking first when someone startled or touched her."

"This Garrett is triggering her PTSD then," Drew said.

"What makes you associate PTSD with Kellie?" Lorenzo asked, "She had therapy and counseling for the rape a long time ago."

"Which is a traumatic experience," Drew said, "And doesn't mean something like her rapist's brother couldn't set it off again. Which it appears he has. PTSD might more commonly be associated with soldiers, but they're not the only ones that can suffer from it."

"I guess it makes sense," Lorenzo said, "You would know on some level being a Navy Seal."

"Other than the whole not remembering bit," Drew said, "It's actually kind of annoying what bits of information pop up that I know I must have a reference for, but don't recall."

"That would be difficult I would imagine," Lorenzo said, " I'll talk to Dr. Collins about her. Any luck on the flash drive?"

"They're analyzing it a few more times," Drew said, "But with any luck in the next month or so, they'll restore my memories."

"What about the last five years?" Lorenzo asked.

"Dr. Maddox seems to think we can take those memories and map them back in," Drew said, "Thank you for not turning your back on me like others did when people came back to town."

"I honestly didn't know what to make of the situation when I first heard," Lorenzo said, "But that didn't change the fact you'd been a part of our family regardless of who was who."

"Did you have thoughts on who you thought was the real Jason?" Drew asked.

"What people don't know, what we choose to keep quiet because of the people chasing your brother from the Russian clinic is Kellie was the first of any of us to run into Jason," Lorenzo said, leaning into whisper, "The ship he was on was one Kellie and her rescue teams were waiting for when it got to the states. She found herself in the middle of Jason and the guys after him. Jason disappeared. She called me to to start looking into it and made her way to Port Charles as soon as she could to talk to everyone. By then, Jason had already revealed himself. As much as I tried to be skeptical, Kellie's instincts are pretty spot on most of the time."

"Considering she and I could never warm up to each other when I came to town as Jason," Drew said, "You believed her."

"Yeah," Lorenzo said.

"You did a good job of not making feel like I was persona non grata," Drew said.

"You didn't deserve that," Lorenzo said.

"Thank you," Drew said, "That means something."

At the hospital, Lila Rae was brought in a little battered as she'd tried to fight Garrett's men. The federal agents had rescued her before she could sustain more than a beating. She sobbed and cried as Lorenzo and Skye tried to reassure her that she was safe.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Dante let himself into Kellie's room. Before entering, the guards informed him the she'd had a bottle of Tequila delivered to the room.

When Dante entered the room, he heard the water running in the shower and saw no sign of Kellie.

Drew knocked on the bathroom door. Kellie didn't answer. He cracked open the door to find Kellie sitting in the shower sobbing, her arms wrapped around her knees, wearing only her bra and underwear. He noticed shards of a broken tequila bottle and and it's contents scattered and splattered on the floor and against the inside of the door.

Dante stepped out in the hallway and called Lulu.

"Are you at the hotel?" Dante asked.

"I just got back," Lulu said, "Why?"

"Can you come to Kellie's hotel room?" Dante asked, "Garrett Esoterra got his hands all over Kellie. She's more than a little shook up."

"Is she throwing tequila bottles?" Lulu asked.

"Just one," Dante said, "But she's crying in the shower. Granted I'm her brother, but"

"A girlfriend might be better," Lulu said, "I'm on my way."

"Wear shoes," Dante said.

Lulu got to the hotel room. Dante waited outside the bathroom while Lulu went into the bathroom.

"Kellie, it's Lulu," Lulu said, "I talked to Sam. She and your Uncle at the hospital with Lila Rae. She's okay. They got to her before they could do more than bruise her up a little."

Lulu grabbed a towel and knelt next to the edge of bathtub. She gently touched Kellie's shoulder.

"Kellie, look at me," Lulu said, "You're safe. There's no one here in this room that's going to hurt you."

"Kellie, tell me what's wrong," Lulu said, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"I just want to feel clean," Kellie said, "When Garrett touched me, he reminded me of his brother. It was like I was trapped in that cabin and…."

"We're not in that cabin. Nowhere near it. I'd say you're pretty clean," Lulu said, "So what do you say, you take this towel and dry off and then try to get some sleep. If that cabin exists, we should go burn it down."

"Don't encourage my sister," Dante yelled.

"Encourage her to what?" Lulu replied, "Burn down a few demons."

Lulu turned off the shower then helped Kellie to her feet and wrapped the towel around her. Lulu realized Kellie was barefoot and had no shoes in the bathroom.

"Dante," Lulu said, "Can you bring me a pair of Kellie's shoes?"

Dante peaked in the bathroom. Seeing Kellie was wrapped in a towel, he stepped in.

"Hey little sister," Dante said, eliciting a glare from Kellie and one of the hotel shampoo bottles thrown his direction.

"Glad to see your sense of humor and aim hasn't suffered," Dante replied, "Here's the deal. I'm going pick you up and carry you out of here so you don't cut your feet on the broken glass all over the floor. Do you I have to worry about you going Chuck Norris on me?"

"No," Kellie said.

Dante picked Kellie up, took her out of the bathroom, and set her on the bed. Lulu grabbed dry clothes, a tank top and shorts from Kellie's open suitcase.

"I'm going to clean up the broken glass in the bathroom," Dante said, realizing Kellie' breathe didn't reek of alcohol, "While you dry off and get dressed. You weren't drinking."

"I just wanted to throw something," Kellie replied.

"So you bought a bottle of Tequila for the purpose of throwing it," Dante asked

Kellie shrugged causing Dante to laugh.

"You never fail to deliver the unexpected. That's for certain," Dante said.

By the time, Dante cleaned up the mess in the bathroom, he found Kellie and Lulu passed out asleep on the bed. He grabbed a blanket and put it over them. He stretched out on the nearby sofa and called Lorenzo.

"I found her at the hotel," Drew said, "She'd already thrown a tequila bottle, but she definitely didn't drink it. She just wanted to throw something. Can you still call that a tequila temper tantrum?"

"How is she now?" Lorenzo asked.

"She's asleep, along with Lulu," Dante replied, "I found her in the shower, trying to get clean. Garrett touching her definitely brought back some bad memories for her. I want to kill the bastard with my bare hands."

"Get in line," Lorenzo said.

"If Kellie leaves anything for the rest of us. I'm just going to crash here on the couch for the rest of the night," Dante said, "We'll see where we go from here tomorrow."


	35. Chapter 35

Kellie and Lulu woke up to the smell of coffee and fresh doughnuts.

"I can't believe you two had a slumber party without me," Sam said, standing over the bed holding a tray of coffees and a bag of doughnuts.

"One of those coffees better be for me," Dante said, grabbing one.

"Of course," Sam said.

"Actually Dante," Lulu said, "You should leave. Now that Sam's here, we need to plan on how to burn down an old cabin if it still exists."

"Please tell me you're not serious," Dante said.

"We won't," Sam said, "But we highly recommend you leave."

"We both know I could burn that cabin down and not get caught," Kellie said, "Or just buy it and burn it in broad daylight."

"Never mind. I want one of those doughnuts," Dante said. Sam opened the bag and Dante grabbed one before leaving.

Sam joined Kellie and Lulu on the bed.

"Lila Rae seems to be doing better," Sam said, "She was demanding five star service when I left the hospital last night and complaining about the grounding she's getting."

"I'll take it," Kellie said, "That could have been a lot worse."

"For both of you," Sam said.

"I feel like an idiot," Kellie said, "It didn't even occur to me that Garrett would do something like this to draw me out."

"He knew exactly what buttons to push," Lulu said, "And now you know for next time."

"I wasn't going to stop you," Sam said, "If it wasn't for Dante."

"I'm still maintaining I had the situation under control at least as far as Dante's concerned," Kellie said, "Keep his ego in check."

"Of course," Lulu said.

"Kellie, what happened?" Sam said.

"He's more like his brother than I could have imagined," Kellie said, her eyes watering, "When Garrett grabbed me it brought back all the old memories of being trapped in the cabin, of... I hate this. I thought I had put that part of my life in the past. After yesterday, I just feel vulnerable and weak. All things I swore I never let any one make me feel again."

"Kellie, you are not weak and you are definitely not vulnerable," Lulu said, "You're one of the strongest people I know."

"You still backflipped the bastard over your head," Sam said, "He probably needs to see a chiropractor after that."

"The bastard's still out there," Kellie said.

"We're going to get him," Sam said, "I know this might be hard to hear because old instincts die hard. I should know. It's not like when you first came to Port Charles and you had nothing but yourself and your street smarts. I know your first instinct is to go all in on your own. But you don't have to do that anymore."

"You have so many resources at your disposal," Lulu said, "You don't have to put yourself in the line of fire unless it's absolutely necessary. Use your resources for you and your kids like you would for any of us or any of the kids and girls you've rescued."

"Because that's how you're going to take that bastard down," Sam said, "He does the very thing your foundation was designed to fight. I'm sorry I didn't stop you when I caught you leaving the station."

"Must be an Alcazar trait," Lulu said. Kellie and Sam hit Lulu with the pillows.

"You're on," Lulu said and grabbed another pillow, setting off a pillow fight.

"Ladies," Lorenzo said, attempting to get the girls attention. A wayward pillow hit Lorenzo in the face as the girls were startled.

"Good morning," Lorenzo said noting the guilty look on Kellie's face.

"Sorry, Uncle Lo," Kellie said.

"Hi Dad," Sam said.

"I was hoping to speak with Kellie for a moment," Lorenzo said.

"Sure," Sam said, dragging Lulu out.

"They lost the trail on Garrett," Lorenzo said, "I'm sorry I don't have better news."

"I'm not surprised," Kellie said, "I think the point of him going after Lila Rae was to draw me out."

"Which means you can't run off on your own when something happens," Lorenzo said.

"I learned that one the hard way," Kellie said.

"Look at me," Lorenzo said, "You just have to fight differently. And that's not a bad thing."

"I know," Kellie said, "it's a just lot. The years spent in Leukemia hell. My husband's barely been dead a few months and there's all of this. Running from home, hiding, trying to figure out what's next."

"I know you might not want to hear this," Lorenzo said, "But I think you should really consider moving back to Port Charles."

"I've known for awhile that's my best move," Kellie said, "I just need time to wrap my head around it."

"In meantime," Lorenzo said, "i was thinking you could come visit Port Charles for a few days."

"Why?" Kellie asked.

"I think you should talk to Dr. Collins in person," Lorenzo said, "Since you're so close and all. Drew and I were talked and he suggested something I think we should talk to Dr. Collins about, PTSD. I'm not saying that's what you have or."

"But it would make sense given my history," Kellie said, "And now that the nightmares and then freezing yesterday."

"It might be something to consider," Lorenzo said, "Aside from Dr. Collins, when was the last time you had some downtime for a few days. I'm pretty sure this is the first time you've been away from the kids since Tyler died."

"Yeah," Kellie said.

"I think you're due a little vacation," Lorenzo said.

"We second that," they heard Sam say from outside the room.

"Shhh," Lulu responded as Lorenzo wandered towards the door which he realized had been left cracked open.

He opened the door to find Sam and Lulu eavesdropping.

"Maybe you'd like to convince your cousin yourselves," Lorenzo said.

"No, please finish your conversation," Lulu said.

"I need to get going," Lorenzo said, "I'm going with Skye and Lila Rae to Pine Valley for a few days."

"Are you sure, Dad?" Sam asked, "We can wait."

"With your ears pressed against the door," Kellie said.

Lorenzo opened the door wider and Sam and Lulu came in.

"Nurses Ball," Lulu said, "That alone means you have to come to Port Charles."

"Nurses what?" Kellie asked.

"The nurses ball," Sam replied, "The fundraiser for HIV/AIDS research. A good cause, lots of musical numbers, something crazy usually happens and Lucy Coe ends up in nothing but her underwear somehow."

It's a tradition," Lulu said, "You have to come. It's totally different from your foundation fundraisers."

"Didn't the nurses ball die out before I came to Port Charles?" Kellie asked.

"They brought it back," Sam said, "Didn't you ever…"

"Are you seriously saying you've never been to a Nurses ball?" Lulu asked.

"It was never a thing when I was in Port Charles," Kellie said.

"That settles it" Sam said, "You're coming to Port Charles with us."

"We can go dress shopping," Lulu said, "and have a spa day and..."

Kellie looked at Lorenzo.

"You're on your own," Lorenzo said, "Besides I agree with them."

"That settles it," Sam said, "You are coming to Port Charles before going back to the island."


	36. Chapter 36

Kellie opted for a suite at the MetroCourt during her stay in Port Charles, figuring she and Sam and Lulu could get ready for the nurses ball there. She had a session scheduled with Dr. Collins the first day shortly after the plan landed. After dinner at Sonny's, Kellie went back to the hotel and fell asleep.

She was startled by Jason waking her from a nightmare. She shoved Jason not realizing it was him.

"Kellie, it's just me," Jason said, "You were having a nightmare."

"Great," Kellie said, flippantly, "What are you going in my room in the middle of the night? Did Carly let you in?"

"She left me a keycard," Jason said, "I figured my nightmare chasing services might be needed especially after what happened with Garrett in New York."

"Jason," Kellie said, "We can't keep doing this."

Kellie was still shaken from the nightmare.

"We won't" Jason said, pulling Kellie slowly against his chest, "But it's my understanding that this is a vacation for you. And vacations involve sleeping well. Just consider this part of the vacation."

"I really want to argue you with you," Kellie said, letting herself relax.

"Don't," Jason said, laying back and pulling Kellie back with him.

Kellie went to move to the other side of the bed, but Jason stopped her.

"You're just going curl up against me some point," Jason said.

Kellie glared at him.

"That almost doesn't scare me any more," Jason said.

"How are your nightmares?" Kellie asked.

Jason didn't answer.

"That's what I thought," Kellie said, "Two sessions and you haven't said more than six words."

"You said I didn't have to talk," Jason said.

"I was hoping you might do the opposite," Kellie said as she fell back to sleep.

The next morning, Olivia showed up with breakfast as Jason was leaving.

"Isn't a little early even for Jason to be here?" Olivia asked.

"Don't ask," Kellie replied.

"Oh no," Olivia said, "Please don't tell me you and Jason are 'comforting' each other." Olivia created air quotes with her hands when she said the word comforting.

"Definitely not like that," Kellie said, horrified "Tyler's hasn't even been gone four months. I'm not doing that with anyone."

"He left his bag here," Olivia said noting the black duffel bag sitting on the sofa.

Kellie picked it up, "Please take it to the front desk to give to him when he comes back."

Olivia grabbed it and dropped it on the ground, "You know he'll just ignore the front desk and come back up. What's going on?"

"It's kind of embarrassing," Kellie said.

Olivia gave her a look.

"He's warding off my nightmares," Kellie said, "It started on the plane after Tyler's funeral when we were headed to the island. That's when the nightmares about Ethan and Garrett started. Jason woke me up twice from them. The second time according to Jason, I curled up against him and stopped having them. When my guards told him I was still having nightmares sometimes, he insisted on camping out in my bedroom last time he was on the island. I woke up last from a nightmare to find he'd let himself in. I tell him that he shouldn't make a habit of this."

"And you can't bring yourself to say no when he pushes back," Olivia said, "On one hand I'd say if he's offering to chase nightmares to go ahead and let him. I know sleep is hard for you. On the other, just be careful. We've both know enough girls have swooned over those blues eyes. You're both more vulnerable than you realize. You're grieving and he's…."

"Lost five years and Sam and everything," Kellie said, "Believe me I know."

"If he tries anything he'll answer to me," Olivia said.

"We're not like that," Kellie said, "Never have been. I can assure you that's not going to change."

A couple days later, Kellie met with Curtis in her suite at the Metrocourt.

"I certainly didn't expect to meet you so soon," Curtis said.

"My cousins twisted my arm," Kellie said.

"So you mentioned something about additional work," Curtis asked.

"Yes, it's looking more and more like I'll be moving back to Port Charles," Kellie said, "I need some background checks done on additional people. These are the standard ones."

"And if Ms. Benson gets tipped off you're looking into her background," Curtis said, "You can tell her it's all routine."

"Yes," Kellie said.

"I'm working on the scarf purchases," Curtis said, "After the Nurses Ball I'll be headed to Boston to talk to the ex-fiancee's sister and the police. See if any other unexplained events pop up."

"I got the initial results on profile I had done," Kellie said, "My profiler is checking another profiler for a second opinion."

"Why's that?" Curtis asked.

"My profiler said her analysis indicates sociopathic tendencies," Kellie said, "Or inconclusive."

"Ouch," Curtis said, "Not that you didn't suspect that."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Kellie checked the people and saw her guard give the signal indicating it was okay to open the door.

"Your brother's friend, Nelle Benson," Harrison said.

"I hope this is a good time," Nelle said, "I wanted to come by and introduce myself, seeing as how we'll be family. Michael has told me so much about you."

"It's lovely to finally meet you Nelle," Kellie said, "How is my little nephew or niece?"

"Great," Nelle said, "I know this is short notice, but my baby shower is this afternoon. I'm really hoping you can come."

"Olivia told me," Kellie said, "Unfortunately, my cousins have already commandeered me for the afternoon. Something about dresses for a nurses ball. But I did leave a gift with her."

"Well thank you," Nelle said.

"I hope the shower is everything you hope," Kellie said.

"I'm sure it will be," Nelle said.

"My apologies about cutting this short, but I'm in a little bit of a time crunch," Kellie said, "I need to finish up with Mr. Ashford before his next appointment."

"Of course," Nelle said, "I hope everything's okay since you're working with a private investigator."

"I routinely work with private investigators as part of my work with the foundation," Kellie said, "And when dealing with my personal security details."

"I will leave you to it," Nelle said, leaving, "If your schedule changes, please feel free to come."

Kellie shut the door behind now.

"I bow to the master," Curtis said, "You certainly live up to the legends."

"Legend might be extreme," Kellie said.

"I'm impressed," Curtis said, "You just played that girl at her own game."

"I'm glad to know you don't buy the sweet and innocent routine," Kellie said.

"That girl taking it upon herself to introduce herself to her baby daddy's sister," Curtis said, "Especially one with your reputation. She wanted something."

"She only thinks she got it," Kellie said.

"So if you dig something up on her," Curtis asked, "What's your plan?"

"I'm not sure," Kellie said, "Depends on how all this plays out. She's not one you go for directly. I'm hoping it's only a matter of pulling the right threads and asking the right questions. Then someone else will ."

"Take notice and maybe do your work for you," Curtis said, "Your hands are clean. All because you wanted a background check and a few questions answered. Remind me never to get on your bad side."


	37. Chapter 37

Kellie was getting ready with Sam and Lulu for the nurses ball.

"Whose bag is that?" Sam asked.

"It's Jason's," Kellie said, "Since the nightmares started up, he insists on camping out in my room so I don't have them when I'm here or he's on the island.."

"What's Kevin say about it?" Lulu asked.

"To use it when offered because sleeps important," Kellie said, "but don't make a habit of it. If I move back here, I'll have to give the guards permission taser him or something."

"Good luck," Sam said, "Let him do this. I think he might need it as much as you do right now. I'm not even sure how that makes sense but…"

"Is it that important to you?" Kellie asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "I still worry about him. But I'm no longer in a position to help him even if he'd let me."

"Which he wasn't prone to doing when you were together?" Lulu said.

"The whole Heinrich thing has to be resolved first," Kellie said, "Then maybe he can actually do something for himself."

"What are the odds of that when Sonny or Carly will come running with their next crisis?" Lulu asked, "And that won't actually happen?"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Weren't you in Pine Valley?" Kellie asked when she opened the door to find Lorenzo standing there.

"Skye had enough of me trying to set up a better security situation for Lila Rae," Lorenzo said, "And Lila Rae starting trying to play us against each other."

"The co-parenting things works better with her when you're not in the same time unfortunately," Kellie said.

"I wish I could say differently," Sam said.

"Are you coming to the nurses ball with us then?" Kellie asked.

"With Dr. Nero maybe?" Lulu asked, "You two looked like you hit it off at the foundation shindig."

"She is apparently involved with someone," Lorenzo said, "That's beside the point. Nelle apparently took a tumble down the Quartermaine stairs and is claiming Carly pushed her."

"What?" Kellie said, "There's no way Carly would…Are Nelle and the Baby okay?"

"As far as I know," Lorenzo said, "But Michael won't be able to escort you. He couldn't get ahold of you or Lulu, so he called me. He's at the hospital with Nelle. Since I doubt Sonny will go and I probably owe you one for letting Sam and Lulu drag you dress shopping and such, I could escort you to your first nurses ball."

"We need about 15 minutes," Sam said, "And we'll be ready to go."

"I'll wait out here," Lorenzo said.

"I feel kind of bad for Dad," Sam said, once Lorenzo left the room, "Granted him dating Oscar's mom would have been a little weird,"I feel bad that he's alone."

"He's dated casually since he and Alexis ended things," Kellie said, "But nothing serious. And he threw himself into the foundation once he went legitimate."

"What happened with him and Alexis?" Lulu asked.

"Distance," Kellie said, "And not telling her he was undercover."

"They tried," Sam said, "But Dad couldn't really show his face around Port Charles much."

"And she got involved with other men," Lulu said, "Your uncle's always seemed like such a romantic at heart. It seems like such a shame."

"Yeah," Kellie said.

"Before we go," Sam said, "If I disappear, don't be surprised. I want to take advantage of the no one being in the Aurora offices to do some checking on things."

"Are you ever going to clue us in?" Lulu asked.

"When there's something to tell," Sam said, "And before you ask Drew's aware."

"Are you girls done primping?" They heard Dante yell from the other side of the door.

"It takes time to look this spectacular, Dante" Lulu said, walked over to the door, "Besides you usually appreciate the effort once we get home."

They heard Lorenzo and Drew groan.

"Lulu, you're married to my brother," Kellie said, "Couldn't you have just stopped at spectacular?"

"No," Lulu said.

"Let's not keep our dates waiting," Sam said, opening the door.

"Spectacular is definitely right word," Drew said, pulling Sam towards him for a kiss.

Dante tried to do the same with Lulu, but she brushed him off.

"For rushing spectacular, I'm going to torture you into waiting to show your appreciation for my efforts," Lulu said.

"Do you two need a room?" Drew asked, "We are in a hotel I'm sure you could find one."

"That would defeat the purpose of torturing my husband," Lulu said, "We have a Nurse's Ball to get to." Lulu grabbed Dante's hand and started off down the hall.

Sam and Drew followed.

Lorenzo and Kellie followed slowly.

"You look good," Lorenzo said, "I think a little vacation from being a parent was exactly what you needed."

"Don't ever expect me to thank you out loud," Kellie said.

"Never, brat," Lorenzo said.

"That would be Lila Rae," Kellie said, "I'm sorry things are so difficult with her and Skye. But I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Lorenzo said, "Did you meet with Kevin?"

"Yes," Kellie said, "He thinks the PTSD idea has merit. He was even looking into it after our last few sessions."

"Have you given moving back here anymore thought?" Lorenzo asked.

"I'm just not there yet," Kellie said, "I just can't pull the trigger yet on that one."

"Whenever you're ready," Lorenzo said as they found themselves at the entrance to the red carpet.

"A red carpet," Kellie asked, "Really?"

"They go all out for the Nurses Ball," Lorenzo said, "Shall we?"

Kellie nodded and they made their way down the red carpet to the Nurse's Ball.


	38. Chapter 38

"And joining us at the Nurse's Ball, we have Kellie Corinthos-Scott, in a stunning blue gown from iNtrigue," Nina said.

"Kellie is the founder and Executive Director of Crossing Into Dawn which provides resources and help to foster kids and and victims of abuse and sex trafficking," Nick Viall said.

"She is accompanied by her Uncle Lorenzo Alcazar," Nina said, "The Operations Manager for Crossing Into Dawn."

"Rumor has it, neither one of you has attended the Nurses Ball before," Nick asked.

"That is correct," Lorenzo said, "The Nurses Ball was not going on when Kellie or I were previously residing in Port Charles."

"Did Lucy Coe entice you into performing any musical numbers?" Nina asked.

"No," Kellie and Lorenzo said at the same time.

"And what about your father, Sonny Corinthos," Nick asked Kellie, "Will he be joining us tonight? He's always been a big supporter of the Nurses Ball and HIV/AIDS research. We've heard he may not be attending tonight."

"Actually," Nina said, "I believe I see Mr. Corinthos heading down the red carpet now."

"Carly insisted that I come," Sonny said, joining them.

"I take it Mrs. Corinthos isn't attending then," Nick asked.

"She couldn't be here tonight," Sonny said.

"I hope everything's alright," Nina said.

"Carly's fine," Sonny said, "But enough about me, I think we should talk about my daughter here."

"We were telling her how stunning she looks," Nina said, "it must be really good to have her home for a while."

"Yeah," Sonny said, "It is."

"Another rumor floating around is you may be expanding Crossing Into Dawn to a location here in Port Charles," Nick said, "Is it true? If so, would that mean your father and uncle might see a lot more of you?"

"No comment," Kellie said, "All I can say is Port Charles is one of several locations we're exploring for the foundation's next expansion."

"My vote is she comes home," Sonny said, smiling, "And I get to see more of her and my grandkids."

"Those dimples," Nina said, "I'm not sure how you could say no them."

"Oh she can," Sonny said.

Kellie laughed, "And I have."

"I think we've taken up enough of your time," Nick said.

"Yes, so please enjoy the ball," Nina said.

There was an unspoken agreement for Sonny to grab Kellie's free arm and they both escorted her in. At the photo station, she got pictures with both of them.

When they entered the ballroom, Kellie ran into Maxie and Peter.

"Maxie," Kellie said, remembering that Nathan had been killed the same night, Tyler had lost the battle with Leukemia, "I'm not even sure what to say to you right now because…"

"There aren't words for what we both lost," Maxie said, pulling Kellie into hug, "I can't imagine you went through watching Tyler go the way he did."

Both girls teared up.

"When Spinelli told me about Nathan," Kellie said, "…he was one of the good ones."

They stepped apart, Peter and Lorenzo lending them both handkerchiefs."

"You didn't wear mascara," Maxie said.

"I realized at the last foundation fundraiser, mascara is a bad idea right now," Kellie said.

"Smart," Maxie said.

"And how is baby West?" Kellie asked.

"Very active tonight," Maxie said.

They noticed everyone grabbing their seats. When the presentation of Alexis's woman of the year award didn't go as planned. Kellie noticed Lorenzo look concerned as Alexis tore out of the ballroom after overhearing Finn and Anna admitting they still have feelings for one another.

They noticed Julian go after her, much to Lorenzo's dismay.

"Go check on her," Kellie said, "We're all concerned about Julian circling around her again."

"Alexis made it very clear about my place in her life," Lorenzo said.

"Did you ever get over her?" Kellie asked.

Lorenzo didn't answer and instead excused himself. He and Sonny exchanged an unspoken agreement that Sonny would keep an eye on Kellie in the meantime.

Lorenzo arrived in the bar in time to see Alexis tell Julian to go away.

"Not you too," Alexis said.

"I didn't realize ensuring the mother of my child was alright was a crime," Lorenzo replied.

"It's club soda," Alexis said, "Before you ask."

"I wasn't going to ask," Lorenzo said and then ordered water from the bar tender.

"What happened?" Lorenzo asked sitting next to her.

"The usual my love life blowing up publicly," Alexis said, "I thought Finn and I might have something, but it's obvious he now he hasn't moved on from his last relationship."

"And Julian?" Lorenzo asked.

"Mr. broken record wants another chance, what else?" Alexis said.

"I think it's a mistake if you give him another chance," Lorenzo said, "He tried to kill you. I don't care if he was being blackmailed by his sister."

"Your opinion doesn't count," Alexis said, "Why are you here?"

"Because as much I try not to, Alexis," Lorenzo said, "I still care. But if you really don't want my company, I'll leave."

Lorenzo stood up to leave.

"Lorenzo, wait," Alexis said. He sat back down.


	39. Chapter 39

Meanwhile, everyone at the ball was watching Valentin finish an impromptu number as Robert Scorpio entered the stage and punched Valentin. As he arrested Valentin for kidnapping and drugging him.

"Kellie, I'm activating your agent status," Robert said, "I need your help escorting him to the PCPD."

"My daughter's not going anywhere," Sonny said, "It's her first nurses ball."

"Not to mention, she's got some yay-who after her and her family," Dante said, "She doesn't need to be in the middle of whatever this is with Valentin."

"Are you just going to let your dad and brother answer for you, Kellie?" Robert asked.

"I've been retired as an agent a long time," Kellie said, "I'd prefer not to get involved here. We both know you can't force me."

Robert stormed off with Valentine.

"I hate to say this," Dante said, leaving "But I think I should check on this further since he is headed to the police station."

At some point Sam disappeared to check out Peter August's office and Drew gave Kim, having been ditched by Julian, a ride to the hospital.

At the end of the Nurses Ball, Sonny escorted Kellie back to her hotel room.

"Sam and Lulu weren't exaggerating when they said anything can happen at the Nurses Ball," Kellie said.

"It's usually an event to remember and that doesn't account for what happens outside of the Nurses ball," Sonny said, "You know you could have stayed at my place."

"I know," Kellie said, "But this was supposed to be a vacation. That may not happen at your house, especially with this thing with Carly and Nelle. How is Carly and what happened?"

"You know Carly and Nelle don't get along," Sonny said, "Carly went to the baby shower intending to play nice. But she kept losing it after Ava gave Nelle a penguin mobile that was on her registry."

"Morgan's favorite," Kellie said.

"Nelle fell down the stairs. Nelle claims Carly pushed her," Sonny said, "Carly insists they were fighting over a blanket no one can find. A blanket Carly claims looks just like Morgan's baby blanket. I think Carly's having a breakdown."

"What makes you say that?" Kellie asked.

"She thought someone broke into her hold house," Sonny said, "Sees notes that aren't there or events no one can corroborate."

"Are you sure?" Kellie asked, "That you believe Nelle."

Carly claims they were fighting over a blanket no one can find," Sonny said, "Everything seems to point towards her having a breakdown."

"But we're talking about Nelle the same girl who drugged you and made you think she slept with you," Kellie said, "I wouldn't trust her any distance she could be thrown. She showed up here at the hotel to introduce herself to me without Michael. Claimed she wanted to invite me to said baby shower."

"Why not just have Michael invite you?" Sonny said, "That's ambitious even for her."

"I'm not sure what she wanted," Kellie said, "She's a piece of work. Says all the right things, but something about it doesn't feel right."

"That doesn't change the fact that Carly hasn't been right," Sonny said, "Part of the reason Avery went missing was because Carly went to the cemetery thinking Morgan might be there and lost track of time."

"Carly knows Morgan's dead," Kellie said.

"We can't find proof of any of Carly's claims," Sonny said, "I can't take the chance that I'd be ignoring signs of a breakdown. She had one when we thought Michael was dead."

"What does Jason think?" Kellie asked.

"That Nelle set her up," Sonny said, "But he'll go with whatever Carly says. But you know what enough about that. I am really glad I got to spend some time with you tonight."

"It was fun," Kellie said, "Even the crazy parts."

"Now that the press and cameras are gone," Sonny said, "Tell me what are the chances you might call Port Charles home again."

"I don't know," Kellie said, "I'm not saying no, but I'm not sure. Maybe part of me wants to hang out on the island as long as possible."

"You'll figure it out when you're ready," Sonny said, pulling her in for a hug, "Don't feel like you have to rush into making a decision. Enjoy that island sun and surfing as much as possible. The truth is you won't regret spending all this time with your kids."

Sonny was distracted by his phone beeping indicating he'd gotten a text.

"I did not see that one coming," Sonny said.

"See what coming?" Kellie asked.

"Peter August is Heinrich Faison," Sonny said.

"Drew and Sam's Operations manager?" Kellie replied stunned.

"Does anyone know where he is now?" Kellie asked.

"Jason and Sam are looking for him and Anna," Sonny said, showing Kellie the text message, "He thinks Anna was meeting him without him."

"Even though that wasn't their agreement," Kellie said, reading the message, "Sam found Faison's lighter in his office. Does this kind of stuff always happen during the Nurses Ball?"

"More than one would want to admit," Sonny said, "You're here for a couple more days right?"

"Two more days," Kellie said, "Until I get to hug my kids again."

"Dinner, I'll cook," Sonny said, "Before you leave."

"Okay," Kellie said.

"Whatever is going on with Faison, I don't want to hear you were in the middle of it," Sonny said.

"My hands are full with the creeps I already deal with," Kellie said, "I don't need to add another. You can rest assured I will not be running to Sam and Jason and Anna's aid. They can take care of themselves. Besides I have other things to do."

"Should I be concerned?" Sonny asked.

"No," Kellie said, "Just some run of the mill background checks should I decide to return to Port Charles."

"Kellie," Sonny replied, "I don't need to tell you to be careful. I get the feeling these aren't so run of the mill."

"Good night, Dad," Kellie said, going into her hotel room.

Lorenzo took Alexis home.

"Thank you for the ride home," Alexis said at the door.

"Anytime," Lorenzo said, turning to leave, "If there's anything you need, let me know."

"Lorenzo, I don't want you to leave," Alexis said, "I really don't want to be alone right now."

Lorenzo opened the door to Alexis's house and gestured for her to go in.

Alexis went in and Lorenzo shut the door behind them.


	40. Chapter 40

Once Peter was apprehended and taken to the hospital for treatment, Jason and Sam went to the hospital to keep an eye on Maxie. After Peter told Maxie the truth and he was escorted by Finn and Chase to Neurology, Jason, Sam, and Drew were left standing by the elevator.

"I take it Peter was what you were looking into at Aurora," Drew said, wrapping his arms around Sam.

"I caught Curtis in his office," Sam said, "He had a client looking into his background. I found Faison's lighter in his office."

"What happened after you found the lighter?" Drew asked.

"We figured out that Peter was meeting Anna at the docks," Jason said, "He was going to kill her."

"Anna admitted she's his mother," Sam said.

"You went to the docks too?" Drew asked.

"Finn was there too," Sam said.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Drew said, kissing her, "Hopefully your next case is a little less dramatic. Are you ready to call it a night?"

"I want to check on Maxie before I go," Sam said.

"I'll wait," Drew said.

Sam went to go see Maxie.

"I'm guessing Sam thought she might need to keep you from killing Heinrich," Drew said.

"He would have killed Anna if I hadn't showed up," Jason said, "For the record I didn't ask Sam to follow me to the docks."

"I was taking Kim to the hospital instead of," Drew started to say.

"To deliver Maxie's baby," Jason said.

"Tonight was a mess every which way," Drew said.

"But it's over," Jason said, "At least the part about Heinrich."

"Maybe not," Drew said, "The WSB and Andre aren't so sure the flash drive you found in Switzerland is the real one. Andre says it isn't the one he had."

"Hopefully Peter will tell you," Jason said.

"Doubtful," Drew said, "Do you know how annoying it is to have memories that aren't mine. I I just want those memories gone."

"I'd prefer you not remember every detail of my life," Jason said.

"Here we go," Drew said.

"You know what," Jason said, "Let's not go there. None of this is fair. In fact, I'll leave. Can you stick around until you know Heinrich is gone?"

"Make sure he doesn't get close to Maxie, sure," Drew said.

Jason got on the elevator and left.

At the MetroCourt, he found Kellie had fallen asleep on the couch where she had been waiting up for him.

Jason went to pick her up and move her to the bed. Kellie stirred.

"Did I fall asleep?" Kellie said.

"You didn't have to wait up for me?" Jason said, continuing to pick her up and move her to the bed. Kellie sat up.

"What happened with Heinrich..Peter?" Kellie asked as Jason sat next to her on the end of the bed.

"He's in prison," Jason said.

"And before that?" Kellie prompted.

"I found him holding a gun on Anna on the docks," Jason said, "She didn't even pull her gun to protect herself."

"Is Anna…no…" Kellie said, "Is she actually his mother?"

"That's what she says. It makes sense," Jason said, "Sam, Finn, and the cops showed up. Maxie knows. Peter claimed he need medical attention and confessed to her at the hospital. Sam and Drew were with her when I left."

"Are you okay?" Kellie asked.

Jason didn't answer.

"Talk to me," Kellie said.

"I don't know what to think," Jason said, "Leaving Sam with Drew at the hospital. I guess I didn't realize how much I'd hoped that Sam would change her mind. As long I could focus on finding Heinrich."

"You could push your feelings for Sam off to the side," Kellie said. "What now?"

"I focus on proving Nelle set Carly up," Jason said.

"And when you're not doing that," Kellie said, "You can't keep focusing on whatever rescue mission demands your attention permanently. You need to do something for yourself. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Danny and Jake."

"I don't know what to do," Jason said, "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Talk to me, talk to Kevin," Kellie said, "Talk to somebody. Go on that vacation I've been telling you to go one whether it's the island or motorcycle trip. Do something that makes you happy instead of everybody else."

Jason was silent. Kellie watched as his posture slumped in a silent acceptance that it was time to relax even for a moment.

Kellie turned Jason's face towards her.

"It's over," Kellie said, "Heinrich's been found and he's going to prison. Maybe you don't have all the answers you wanted but at least he's being dealt with."

Jason leaned against Kellie. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and just let him be.


	41. Chapter 41

Alexis awoke to find Lorenzo spooned against her backside, both of them naked.

"Good morning," Lorenzo said, smiling.

Alexis gasped.

"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for," Lorenzo said, "Maybe I need to remind you what you seem to find so irresistible last night."

Lorenzo kissed her slowly and waited for Alexis to relax against him before shifting her under him.

Afterwards, Alexis laid on top of Lorenzo, both of them breathless. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"You know what," Alexis said, "Just ignore them. Hopefully they'll go away and I won't have to explain."

The knocking turned to pounding and they heard Julian yelling.

"Not going to happen," Lorenzo said, nudging Alexis off of him, "I'm telling Mr. Broken Record to take a hike.

"You will do no such thing," Alexis said, scrambling as Lorenzo pulled on his pants, "You don't have any claim to me. Neither one of you do."

Before Alexis could get herself decent, Lorenzo was in the living room opening the door.

Julian looked shocked when he saw Lorenzo standing there.

"Can I help you?" Lorenzo asked.

"Seriously, Alexis," Julian responded seeing her enter the living area, having thrown on jeans and a t-shirt quickly, "You let this vulture take advantage of you."

"You have already been told in no uncertain terms that we are not happening again," Alexis said, "What I do with who is none of your business."

"I believe the lady is telling you to get lost," Lorenzo said.

"Did she make you any promises?" Julian said, "We both no she never does. I'd think you'd be tired of hanging around waiting for scraps. We both know I'm the one she wants to be with."

"Do you want him here, Alexis?" Lorenzo asked.

"No, in fact he's trespassing," Alexis said.

"We'll talk later," Julian said, "When the pitbull isn't around."

Lorenzo slammed the door in Julian's face.

"You're leaving too," Alexis said, gathering the rest of Lorenzo's clothes, "Last night should not have happened."

"Alexis," Lorenzo said.

"No," Alexis said, "I'm not doing this again. You don't get to say my name and look at me with cocky smirk you think will charm me back into bed with you."

"Is it working?" Lorenzo asked.

"You are insufferable," Alexis said opening the door and shoving Lorenzo's clothes at him.

Lorenzo kissed her before she should shut the door in his face.

"You know where to find me," Lorenzo said as Alexis shut the door.

"Way..to go…Dad," he heard Sam say from behind him.

Lorenzo awkwardly looked at Sam in acknowledgement.

"I will see you later, Sam," Lorenzo said.

"Thanks for sending Julian out of here like a bat out of hell too," Sam said.

 **MetroCourt - Kellie's hotel room**

Jason left early to go see Carly at the police station and work on finding proof about Nelle's story regarding Carly pushing her down the stairs.

Kellie received a text message requesting a Skype call. Kellie set up her computer and found herself speaking to Jack Sloane.

"Did you get the 2nd profile back already?" Kellie said.

"I put a rush on it when news hit allover social media that your stepmother was arrested for pushing the girl you asked for a profile on down the stairs," Ducky said appearing on the screen.

"Dr. Mallard, a pleasure as always," Kellie said, "What can you tell me?"

"I believe Jack here was initially leaning towards sociopath, but my analysis show psychopath may be the more correct term," Ducky said, "I believe she lies and mimics emotions to get what she wants and shows no true remorse. Miss Benson doesn't appear to have a conscience."

"And gaslighting my stepmother," Kellie asked.

"Classic behavior," Ducky replied.

"Thank you for rushing this," Kellie said, "I'll take it from here."

"There's more," Jack said.

"Yes, the drowning of her fiancee intrigued me," Ducky said, "And I just happened to be doing research on death by drowning for my book. So I asked the local jurisdiction to send me everything they could on this particular case for research purposes. I'm still waiting, but the initial files they sent me, lead me to believe the medical examiner may have missed some crucial clues in Zachary Grant's death."

"And those are?" Kellie asked.

"The photos of Mr. Grant show a blueish tint and bruising around this lips and nose, indicate something exerted pressure and or covered his mouth and nose suffocating," Ducky said, "I'd surmise he was dead before he hit the water. It appears the tox screen was never completed for him either."

"So the police botched the investigation?" Kellie asked, "How could they botch it that badly?"

"It got botched alright," Jack said.

"You really have no clue about the investigation?" Ducky asked, "I'm surprised given your family's need for security."

"I knew there was suspicion of Nelle's involvement in her fiancee's death," Kellie said, "That's as far as I got when my brother swore up and down Nelle was fine and asked me to trust him and stop my research."

"Next time your brother asks you to not vet one of his girlfriends," Jack said, "Do it anyway."

"A simple google search would have told you the case should have gone to court," Ducky said, "Except that one of the detectives on the case became romantically involved with Miss Benson."

"And the case was dropped because the evidence became inadmissible," Kellie said, "My brother is an idiot. I'm an even bigger one for listening to that particular request."

"The discrepancies I've already noticed should have been caught," Ducky said, "and the investigation into the detective's relationship and who reported the conflict of interest should have been more thorough from what I'm initially seeing. I've made some calls about my initial findings. The case will most likely be re-opened."

"You certainly work fast," Kellie said, "I owe you one. I'll pass the intel along to my private investigator."

"So you're not directly involving yourself in this matter?" Jack asked.

"And give the psycho an opportunity to play the part of the victim," Kellie said, "Oh no."

"The indirect route," Ducky said, "Certainly an excellent strategy in this case."

"One more thing, Kellie," Jack said, "Before we go. While helping Ducky here with his research, we found out the lovelorn detective is actually in Port Charles."

"That might be a useful bit of information," Ducky said.

"Do you have a name for me?" Kellie asked.

"Harrison Chase," Jack said.


	42. Chapter 42

Kellie called Curtis to fill him in on the information Ducky and Jack had provided on Nelle. Then went to the PCPD. Jordan let Kellie into her office through the back entrance.

"What can I do for you?" Jordan asked, "Though I must admit I'm a little perplexed that you would want to meet with me."

"It's no secret that Port Charles is under consideration for Crossing Into Dawn's next expansion," Kellie said.

"For which may department would love to help facilitate," Jordan said.

"We'll be in touch if we get to that point," Kellie said, "It's also possible I may be moving back to Port Charles. I've been doing security checks on people as a precaution, Nelle Benson is one of them."

"Do I even want to know?" Jordan asked.

"Some friends fast tracked their research after the events at the Quartermaine Mansion," Kellie said, "I have it on good authority Zachary Grant case may be revisited. My friends noticed some holes in the case and have brought them to the appropriate people's attention."

"Which until we get a warrant…" Jordan said.

"I'm aware there's nothing you can do" Kellie said, "I just don't want you to be caught off guard. Something else came to my attention regarding Nelle and her fiancee's death, she was romantically involved with the detective on the case."

"Which is why she wasn't charged," Jordan said.

"The detective is Harrison Chase," Kellie said, "A google search will tell you that."

"Seriously," Jordan said, looking at the new article Kellie showed her on her phone.

"I checked it out myself before I came over," Kellie said, "Needless to say I don't think Detective Harrison should be involved in the investigation surrounding Nelle and Carly."

"Agreed," Jordan said, "I've already pulled Dante off the investigation. I will do the same with him."

Jordan called for Chase to be sent to her office.

"You wanted to see me, Commissioner, Chase said, surprised to see Jordan wasn't alone.

"Kellie Corinthos, isn't it?" Chase asked.

"Yes," Kellie said, "And you would be Harrison Chase?"

"What have I done to warrant your attention, Miss Corinthos?" Chase asked.

Kellie looked at Jordan giving her the lead.

"What is your relationship with Nelle Benson?" Jordan asked.

"I don't have one with her," Chase said, his jaw clenching.

Kellie and Jordan both raised their eyebrows in disbelief.

"I'm aware that you were the detective investigating her fiancee's death," Jordan said.

Chase groaned.

"It's also my understanding you had a personal relationship with her," Jordan said, "which compromised the case."

"Look I'm trying to leave that part of my life behind," Chase said, "Why is Kellie Corinthos concerned about my relationship with Nelle?"

"I needed to do my homework on her considering she's having my brother's baby?" Kellie said, "In the course of my research this came up. My only concern is you being on this case with my stepmother and Nelle. Anything beyond that is between you and the department."

"I'm not involved with her anymore," Chase said.

"Nevertheless," Jordan said, "You will not be working this case. If it turns out Carly's claims of being set up are true, I do not want Miss Benson skating again because of your relationship, current or past."

"I need to have a discussion with my detective regarding Miss Benson," Jordan said, "So Kellie…"

"For which I can not be present," Kellie said.

"Is there anything else I need to know about this case?" Jordan asked.

"I suggest having a profile done on Miss Benson," Kellie said, "Considering that Miss Benson almost died with her fiancee, I don't think it's out of the question that she would endanger herself. As much as I would hate to suggest that she might…"

"Throw herself down a flight of stairs," Chase said, "while pregnant, we have to consider it."

"On that note," Jordan said, "Kellie."

"I will see myself out and leave you to your investigation," Kellie said, standing up, "Thank you, Miss. Ashford, for hearing my concerns. I'd also rather keep my name and concerns related to this matter quiet in case Miss Benson is not as innocent as she portrays herself. I've got enough enemies after me at the moment."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Jordan said, opening the back entrance, "if you think of anything that could help us, please let us know."

"I will," Kellie said, leaving, "Congratulations on your engagement."

After Kellie left, Chase started to protest.

"So Sonny Corinthos's daughter starts throwing her weight around," Chase said, "And you do as she pleases."

"Do you even know who she really is?" Jordan asked.

"Sonny's daughter and at one time head of his organization," Chase said.

"The operative word is was part of his organization," Jordan said, "She's may be as ruthless and cunning as her father. But she wants no part of that world. She left it behind a long time ago."

"The casino that just happened to be her father's?" Chase said.

"Completely and 100% legitimate," Jordan said, "I looked before advocating for her foundation to move to Port Charles. Her life's work is helping foster kids and victims of abuse and human trafficking. The things she does to hold up to public scrutiny because of her father give transparency a whole new meaning."

"That still doesn't give her the right to," Chase said.

"Tell me information that you should have told me," Jordan said, "I get you wanted a clean start. But the moment you realized the victim was your old girlfriend you should have told me. And now I'm in the position of trying to figure out how to investigate this girl, who if she did set up Carly, will most likely drag the department through a public relations nightmare for not taking her word that things happened the way she said they did. In order to do that, I need to know everything you know about Nelle Benson and Zachary Grant. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Chase said.

"And Miss Corinthos's presence in my office today?" Jordan asked.

"Had nothing to do with Nelle Benson," Chase said.

"Good," Jordan said, "Because I'd prefer Kellie leave this investigation to my department. And the last thing she needs is another person going after her. Her rapist's brother is enough as it is right now."

"Why wouldn't she leave the investigation to us?" Chase asked.

"You really haven't been here long enough to hear the stories about her from the veteran cops," Jordan said, "You never knew if she and Durant were on the same side from one day to the next. She took down her rapist when she first came to town. Gave John Durant more information than he knew what to do with to arrest him. Somehow in the bust, he ended up dead. She's gone up against Luiz and Carlos Alcazar, tangled with Helena Cassadine and Olivia Jerome. While she may be more inclined to let law enforcement handle these things than she used to be. Make no mistake, no one wants to make an enemy of Kellie Corinthos. If she goes after you, you're done and you'll never see it coming."


	43. Chapter 43

Jason left the PCPD frustrated at Sonny's belief that Carly had a breakdown and Diane's strategy to have her plead insanity.

He found Kellie leaning against his bike, flipping his keys around her finger.

"How did you get my keys?" Jason asked.

"You have to ask?" Kellie replied.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Calling in my kids deal with you," Kellie smilled, "I want to go riding and I don't have a bike here, so I want to use yours."

"I don't let you ride my bike," Jason said, "Not after that first lesson where you veered off the road. Besides that, I don't have time for this. Carly's going to plead insanity cause Diane thinks even we find proof the new D.A. is going to say Nelle setting her up gives Carly motive to push her and"

"Everything is going to be fine," Kellie said,interrupting him and straddling the bike. She put the key in the ignition.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Going riding," Kellie said, "You did teach me to ride so I'll just borrow your bike."

"I don't have time for this," Jason said as Kellie started the bike.

"Trust me you have time for this," Kellie said, "You're getting on this bike and we're going riding."

Kellie leaned in and whispered in Jason's ear, "Believe me when I tell you Nelle's going down. We don't have to do a thing."

"But Carly's going to plead…" Jason started to say.

Kellie revved the engine, "It doesn't matter."

Kellie revved the engine again when Jason didn't move to get on with her, "I can always get Jamie and Jared on the phone. Do you want to explain to them why you're not holding up your end of the bargain to take me riding? I'm sure they'd be happy to explain to you why the deal extends to Port Charles not just the island. Really, you can't honestly tell me you don't want to go for a ride."

Kellie moved the bike forward slightly.

"Move," Jason said, grabbing the throttle and brake, "I'm driving."

Kellie complied, smiling.

"The next time you wonder about Jamie and Jared's cunning and planning," Jason said, "I will remind you what happened here is why they're so good at it… they learned it from you."

"As long as they only use their powers for good, I can live with it," Kellie said as she and Jason rode off.


	44. Chapter 44

Jason and Kellie spent hours riding until eventually they ended up out at the bridge.

"Are you going to tell me why you're so sure that Nelle is handled?" Jason said, "Why it doesn't matter how Carly pleads?"

"Nelle's past is starting to catch up with her," Kellie said, "We just have to wait."

"How can you be so sure?" Jason said, "Did you find something?"

"Yes," Kellie said, "But I need you to trust me when I say I can't give you a lot of details. I had a psychological profile done on Nelle and hired a private investigator to look into some things. The profiler picked up on some things aside from her being a psychopath and has contacted the appropriate authorities. The issue of Nelle's involvement in her fiancee's death isn't as dead as Nelle would like to think."

"What kind of things did your friend pick up on?" Jason asked, "Maybe there is something I can use."

"Jason, no," Kellie said, The threads have already been pulled. My P.I. should be able to pull more. The authorities are already relooking at Nelle's potential past crimes. Crimes that if they should find proof of will start calling Nelle's story about Carly pushing her down the stairs into question."

"Put the PCPD needs to be aware," Jason said.

"Already done," Kellie replied, "The commissioner is aware the Grant investigation may be reopened and that their investigation needs to consider the possibility Nelle is lying more than it appears, beyond the missing blanket and the fall down the stairs."

"I don't like this," Jason said, "We need to be doing more. We need to give Diane proof to help Carly."

"And Nelle will paint herself as a target of the Corinthos and Quartermaine Families," Kellie said, "Our names should not be connected to any evidence that is found."

"But Carly should not plead insanity," Jason said.

"That is between her and Diane," Kellie said, "However, Carly pleads when this all comes out and it will come out, it will work in Carly's favor either way."

"But not telling Carly, Sonny, and Diane," Jason said.

"The problem is we don't have enough to give them at the moment," Kellie said, "We can't get it ourselves. Right now Nelle needs to think she's won. It needs to look like we had nothing to do with it. Your savior complex won't help us accomplish any of that. Whatever you have Spinelli looking into currently is fine. But beyond that…"

"What haven't you told me?" Jason asked.

"Nothing that can't be found out on google," Kellie said, "Do you trust me, Jason? You trusted me all those years ago when it came to Ethan. You asked me to trust you then and I did. I'm telling you I know what I'm doing. Nelle may be good, but I'm better. Will you trust me to have your back, to have Carly's back?"

Jason didn't reply right away.

"I trust you, no questions asked," Jason said, putting his hand over Kellie's which was sitting on the bridge between them, "I know you don't like what Nelle's doing to Carly and Michael any less than I do. You read people in a way most of us don't. You don't take the long way around unless you know it's your best option. So if this is how you think we need to handle Nelle, I'm behind you 100%."

"Good because I'd hate to have to tie you up in a safe house somewhere," Kellie said.

"I'd almost want to say I'd like to see you try," Jason said, "But you might actually take that as a challenge."

"I'd succeed Mob Boy," Kellie said, "Make no mistake about that. But I will not take that challenge. You can sleep with both eyes closed."

"Thank you for that," Jason said, "Not that I was worried."

The conversation lulled and Kellie found herself leaning back against Jason. He put his arm around Kellie's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, "I never thought to ask how you were doing being back in Port Charles."

"I don't know," Kellie said, "It's been nice being here. Dad and I haven't had verbal shootouts like we have in the past."

"You grew up," Jason said, "out of that rebellious teenager stage that you went through a little later than most. And Sonny figured out how to let you do that."

"How bad was it really between us?" Kellie asked.

"We shipped you to the island," Jason said, "Even if you hadn't have been injured I would have shipped one of you somewhere."

"Thank you for not killing us," Kellie said, "I know you ended up in the middle a lot."

"It worked itself out," Jason said, "Port Charles is still standing."

"And if I move back to Port Charles?" Kellie asked.

"I think Port Charles can handle it," Jason said, "If that's what you want. Do you want to move back to Port Charles?"

"Yeah, I do," Kellie said, tearing up "And I never thought I'd say that."

"What's the matter then?" Jason asked.

"I feel guilty," Kellie said, "about knowing what I want next. It means I'm actually starting to move on. As long as I could stay in limbo on the island, I didn't have to move on. Part of me didn't have to face the fact that Tyler's not here making the decision with me."

"But making that decision means Tyler's really gone in a way you haven't had to face before," Jason said.

"I'm not ready for that," Kellie said, "But I know I have to make a decision."

"I know," Jason said, as he held Kellie tighter against him, "Play on island as much you want this summer. When you're ready to face that you call Lorenzo because I'm sure he's five steps ahead of you. You call me and we'll come bring you and the kids home to Port Charles."

"Jason, you don't need to." Kellie started to say.

"I don't need to, but I want to," Jason said, "I want to do this for you and the kids. You've been here for me like no one else since I came back. You don't expect anything from me and yet you'll listen to me, really listen to me even when I don't say anything. Tyler was dying and you still took time to make sure I was okay when I needed a friend. As much as I don't like it you make me face the stuff I don't want to face or should at least think about it."

Jason turned Kellie's face up towards him and used his hands to gently wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"I made Tyler a promise that I'd look after you and the kids," Jason said, "I want to honor that promise. Even if I hadn't made that promise, I'd still want to be here for you. All I'm asking is for you let me, to trust me, instead of doing that solo Wonder Woman thing you tend to do. So will you let me do that for you?"

Kellie nodded, "I'd really like that."

Jason pulled her head back against his shoulders. Kellie relaxed and let her tears fall freer than she had since Tyler died.


	45. Chapter 45

After awhile, Jason spoke up, "I want you to promise me something."

"What's that?" Kellie asked.

"I want you to promise me you'll stop telling me I don't have to do something for you or the kids," Jason said, "Just let me do it. I mean, I don't think you've won with me yet. For whatever reason you won't ask when you should. I know your first instinct is to fight, but you don't always have to fight. You don't have always have to be strong."

"Neither do you," Kellie said.

Jason shifted uncomfortably at Kellie's observation, "As much as I hate to admit it I guess you're right."

"You guess?" Kellie replied.

"I'll deny I said that if anyone ever asks," Jason said.

"Of course you would," Kellie said.

"And you're avoiding the subject," Jason said as Kellie moved, stood up, and stared out into the trees.

"Did you ever think we'd up here, Jason?" Kellie asked, "You and me, Trying to put our lives back together this way. To make sense of them at the same time. Trying to move on from a past that we both wanted to hold on to, but is just gone."

Jason stood beside Kellie.

"No," Jason said, "I hate it. Losing Sam completely and our family. What we wanted to have together."

"She was your foundation," Kellie said, "Like Tyler was mine. Even when I faked my death, I knew he was still out there. And that was enough. Even though I didn't think I'd ever see him again, much less get to marry him and raise a family with him. I got more than I ever thought I'd have with him. Now he's completely gone and there's no chance of him coming back."

"Part of you could still hope," Jason said, "And that's gone. I still want to try to hope with Sam. But it's just hard."

"I wish I could tell you to keep hoping," Kellie said, "But I don't know if I'd be lying. I wish one of us could at least hold out that hope."

"All I need is for you to promise me you'll let me be there for you and kids, whatever it is you need or want," Jason said.

"I know what you're doing," Kellie said, "Making me promise you because you know I'll keep my word, no matter how badly I want to fight you on it."

"I think you want to make that promise," Jason said, "Because it will make you feel less alone."

"I will make that promise," Kellie said, "Only if you do the same. I, Kellie Riley Corinthos Alcazar Scott, promise that I will stop not letting you do things for me and the kids if you promise to let me know when I can be there for you. I think you feel just as alone as I do."

"Done," Jason said, "Didn't you tell me Alcazar isn't legally one of your names? That better not be loophole."

"You're the one that said I should use all my possible last names," Kellie said, "Is it not legitimate? I wasn't planning to use it as a loophole. We could pinky swear on it. But I've got a better idea. Last one to the bike buys drinks at the Floating Rib."

Kellie took off leaving Jason in the dust.

"You cheated," Jason said, as they entered the floating rib, "I didn't have any warning you were taking off for the bike."

"I figured you could probably catch up if you were trying," Kellie said, "You still have to buy drinks."

Drew and Sam were sitting at one of the tables with Curtis and Jordan.

Jason froze.

"Go back to the bike," Kellie said, "And go back to your place and we'll play some pool there. I'll get some food to go and meet you there."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked, "Because I can."

"Go play pool at your place," Kellie said, "My guards can give me a lift since I'm sure they're lurking around somewhere."

"Thank you," Jason said, "And left."

Kellie ordered food at the bar and found Sam standing next to her.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

Kellie wasn't sure how to respond.

"He will be eventually," Kellie finally said, "I think with Heinrich gone, a lot of things are starting to hit him. Then this whole thing with Carly."

"He thinks it's his personal mission to fix it," Sam replied.

"Something like that," Kellie said, "I got him take to me riding this afternoon."

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Jared and Jamie made Jason promise to make sure I have fun which includes motorcycle rides," Kellie said, "I think it was supposed to be on the island."

"But you implied the deal extended here," Sam said, "I forget how good you are sometimes."

"Provides an advantage," Kellie said.

Meanwhile, Jordan, Drew, and Curtis were discussing Jason's short appearance.

"Your brother did not look thrilled," Curtis said.

"Do you blame him?" Jordan replied, "It can't be easy seeing your ex-wife with another man, especially your brother. He may have been gone five years, but that didn't change how he feels about her."

"At least he had the sense to leave," Drew said.

"Do you have any sympathy for your brother?" Jordan asked.

"It's hard," Drew said, "I don't like anything he does. Lord knows I remember it all and I don't see it the same why he does."

"That's kind of cold," Curtis said, "If the roles were reversed how would you feel?"

You might have a point," Drew said, "In the meantime, he's still preoccupied with Sonny and Carly's circus and now apparently Sonny's daughter. "

"Jason and Kellie?" Curtis said, "I know they're connected through Sonny and Sam, but it does seem odd she'd be hanging out with her father's enforcer."

"Not really," Drew said, "Jason was the first person she met in Port Charles. One of her rapists goons attacked her on the docks and Jason tried to help. She and Jason spent a lot of time together mostly to keep her and Sonny in separate corners."

"That bad?" Curtis asked.

"Yeah," Drew said, "Verbal shootouts, sneaking out of Sonny's to try and rent a room somewhere else. When she disappeared from town, Jason tracked her down and didn't tell Sonny where she was, didn't drag her back. That might actually be one of the few things I can agree with Jason on."

"Jason didn't tell Sonny where his daughter was?" Jordan asked.

"She needed space," Drew said, "And Sonny wasn't willing to give her that at the time."

"So Jason gave it to her," Jordan said, "You can't honestly be surprised that after everything both of them have been through, they both might just need a friend."

"Just friends?" Curtis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He treats her like a sister," Drew said.

"Five-six years ago, when they were married to other people, maybe? " Curtis said, "But now, especially after what they've been through. Who's to say that's still the case?"

"Do realize her board of directors would flip if she got involved with Morgan like that?" Jordan said, "Kellie's past may be a little grey and shady. Alcazar definitely. They both have been able to overcome their pasts and the fact that Kellie's father is who he is. Kellie doesn't strike me as the type of girl that would jeopardize that."

"I have to agree with Jordan," Drew said, "Tyler was it for her. He hasn't even been gone six months. For her to let anyone close to her romantically, good luck to anyone who tries."

"I could be wrong," Curtis said, "But they're not really brother and sister nor did Jason raise her like he did her brothers. I'm just saying. It might not happen now, but somewhere down the line, it could happen."


	46. Chapter 46

**Jason's Apartment**

Jason let Kellie into the apartment.

"Thanks for..." Jason said and trailed off, "You didn't have to bring food back here. You could."

"Be here for you like we just promised," Kellie said, "I get it. If I had actually had to see Tyler with someone else…it would have hurt a lot. My heart broke more than I let on when you told me he was seeing someone pretty seriously."

"I can't talk about it right now," Jason said.

"Okay," Kellie said, handing Jason his to go box, "Dig in."

After they ate, Jason and Kellie started playing pool. Kellie watched Jason run the table and sink the eight ball.

"Seriously," Kellie said, "You were in a coma or something for five years and your pool playing skills didn't suffer. I figured I'd at least have a better chance."

"Did you practice?" Jason asked, "With someone other than Tyler?"

"No," Kellie said, "Not often."

"You need to line up your shots a little better," Jason said, racking the balls.

"Teach me," Kellie said.

"You break them," Jason said, stepping back and watched Kellie line up her shot, "What are you doing?"

"Lining up the shot," Kellie said.

"You're aiming for right for the center," Jason said, moving towards her, "That's not how you break."

"What's wrong with how I'm breaking them?" Kellie asked.

Jason stood behind Kellie and leaned over her, his arm pointing along the pool cue, "Your aiming square at the middle of the rack at the first ball."

Jason adjusted Kellie's cue slightly to the left, "When you break, you want to just off center at either the 2 or 3 ball."

Jason backed off and Kellie took the shot. When the balls broke apart, two of hers landed in the pockets. Kellie studied the table analyzing her next shot. She sunk a third ball and then missed on her next shot.

"Do you know what you missed that shot?" Jason asked.

"Why did I miss it, Mr. Pool Guru?" Kellie replied.

"You need to hit it little more to the left to get it to bank the way you wanted it to off the side of the table and into the pocket," Jason said lining up his first shot. After watching Jason make several shots and listening to him explain how to make them, Kellie sat up on the pool table next to Jason as he tried to line up his next shot.

"You're in my way," Jason said.

Kellie shrugged, "I figure the only way you might miss one, so I have another chance is if I make it harder for you to make the short."

Jason didn't respond, hitting his next shot sending a ball into the corner pocket. Jason moved to take his next shot and Kellie shifted so she was in his way.

"It didn't work the first time," Jason said.

As Jason went to take the shot, Kellie's leg shot out grazing the back of Jason's leg causing his aim to move. The ball took off in the opposite direction.

"Did you seriously just do that?" Jason asked.

Kellie smirked and lined up her shots until she found herself lining up to hit the 8 ball.

"I can't believe you just hustled me like that," Jason said, "You definitely practiced."

When Kellie lined up to shoot at the 8 ball. Jason came up behind her and leaned over her.

"What are you doing?" Kellie asked, "We've already established I'm much better pool player than I led you to believe."

"Evening the playing field," Jason said, "Like you did for me. Unless you don't think you're up for the challenge."

Kellie turned around to face Jason and sat up on the pool table. She aimed her cue to take the shot backwards and landed the 8 ball in the quarter pocket.

"How's that for a challenge?" Kellie asked.

"I haven't seen you have fun like this in awhile," Jason said, "It's good to see."

Kellie smiled, "Even thought I hustled and cheated at pool."

"You were enjoying yourself," Jason said, "As much as I don't like your tactics, I'll let you get away with it this time."

"Just this time," Kellie said, "Really."

For moment, Kellie and Jason were unsure of what to do next or of anything between them. Kellie sitting on the table facing Jason who had one hand sitting on the pool table, one on each side of her.

They both stared at each trying to figure out what comes next. Jason leaned in slightly closer to Kellie as they were interrupted by knock and then Spinelli letting himself in. Jason back away.

"Oh good you're here. I've got information on…" Spinelli started to say, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Just me hustling Stone Cold her at pool," Kellie said, moving towards the door, "I just finished. I should be going anyway. I'll leave you two to your meeting."

"You don't have to go," Jason said.

"I think I do," Kellie said, "Besides I've got a flight to catch tomorrow morning."

Jason opened the door, "Thank you for taking my mind off everything."

"Anytime," Kellie said.

"Be sure to tell Jamie and Jared I held up my end of the deal here," Jason said.

"Of course," Kellie said, hugging Jason and walking out the door, "I'll see you next time I'm in town. You too, Spinelli."

"Give the wee ones my hellos," Spinelli said.

Jason shut the door as Spinelli rambled on about his work in narrowing down who in Port Charles sold grey scarves and that Michael was working with him to get into Nelle's computer.

When Jason finally made it back to Kellie's room at the MetroCourt, he found her in the middle of a nightmare. He woke her up and pulled her against his chest, cradling her in his arms.

"It's okay," Jason whispered, "No one's going to hurt you."

When Kellie and Jason both laid back into the bed and Kellie curled up against him, Kellie said, "You know we can't keep doing this if I move back here."

"I know," Jason said as they both fell asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

The next day, Lorenzo saw Kellie off to her flight back to the island. He found himself at Alexis's.

"I don't have time for this," Alexis said.

"When would be a good time?" Lorenzo asked, "I need some answers."

"About what?" Alexis asked.

"What the hell went wrong with us?" Lorenzo said, "Why do we keep going in and out of each other's orbits? But you're not willing to discuss it or talk to me about why you won't give us another chance"

"I'd like the answer to that to," Alexis said, "But I certainly don't have it. I'd also like to know why I go after dangerous and bad men, yourself included?"

"Don't lump me in the same category as Jerome or Jax or Ric," Lorenzo said.

"Yes, you went legitimate and you never attacked or me like they did me," Alexis said, "But you were still an arms dealer in competition with Sonny. You still brought your own brand of danger. You couldn't be bothered to tell me you were working for the government either."

"Are you ever going to see beyond my past, my family's legacy?" Lorenzo asked, "I've been building a new one."

"I know," Alexis said, "If I knew why that seemed to matter so much, I'd tell you."

"Is there any chance for us?" Lorenzo said.

"I don't know," Alexis said, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for an appointment."

In the days that followed, Curtis was working to find the money trails and contacted the Grants to find out if there were any unexplainable incidents that might be tied to Nell. Curtis's questions prompted investigators to look at Nelle's activity's and trace the call reporting Chase's behavior with Nelle. They were also investigating an incident in which Nelle claimed Sharon had sent threatening letters to her and obtained a restraining order against the family. They traced the call to his hotel room and matched the voice recording to Nelle. Michael was working with Spinelli to track Nelle's computer activity, including the purchase of a shirt Nelle claimed Chase had sent her. Spinelli was working to dig through a copy of Nelle's computer activity and find the deleted activity. Diane was still insisting on the insanity plea. Jordan was officially notified that the Grant investigation had been reopened. Jordan also looked deeper into the possibility of a blanket and tracked a blanket sold on Etsy to Ava's art gallery. D.A. Dawson wanted to fastback the case against Carly and insisted on setting the trial date as soon as possible.

Jordan found out when she went to get a search warrant for Ava's gallery and residence.

"Your honor," Jordan said, "D.A. Dawson is premature in setting a trial date. We have reason to believe a blanket may exist and that Ava Jerome may have helped Nelle."

"Is this true?" The judge asked D.A. Dawson.

"I think the PCPD has better things to do than beat dead ends on this case," D.A. Dawson said, "Are you in the Corinthos family's pocket?"

"I was formally notified a previous case involving Nelle is being reinvestigated with Nelle as suspect," Jordan said, "The things we are learning about this case indicate a pattern of people who oppose Nelle finding themselves accused of a number of things. I want to go rid Port Charles of crime as much as you do D.A. Dawson, but not if we're putting the wrong person behind bars. As for the blanket, my officers tracked the purchase of a blanket matching the description of the one Carly's claims Nelle had to the Jerome art gallery where Nelle works. Ava Jerome was also at the baby shower. I need a warrant signed to search the gallery and Ava's residence as well as the Quartermaine mansion."

"Granted," the judge said, "However, I'm setting the trial date a week from today. I suggest your detectives get moving."

Thank you, your honor," Jordan said, "I'd like these latest developments to stay between us. If Nelle Benson is indeed proven to have set a number of people up, my concern is if she were to get wind of the direction our investigation is going, she will do the same to the department. She may have already done it to the officers initially involved in the Grant case, one of whom I learned now works for us."

"I won't say a word," the judge said, "The PCPD doesn't need the negative press. D.A. Dawson, I expect you'll do the same."

"D.A. Dawson grudgingly agreed, "However, I'm curious why this case got reopened in the first place."

"It's my understanding, the Grant death was selected as research by Dr. Mallard, a renowned medical examiner, for his next book," Jordan said, "He noticed some problems with the case and contacted the authorities."

"Who paid him off?" D.A. Dawson asked.

The judge laughed, "Miss. Dawson, you are accusing an esteemed federal medical examiner of accepting bribes. I wouldn't make that accusation again. It's not the first time Dr. Mallard's research has led to new discoveries in cold cases either. Now both of you get out of my chambers."

With flash drive Jason, Sam, and Spinelli found in Switzerland proving to a fake, Drew had begun contemplating the possibility of having Jason's memories removed without a flash drive. Jason was getting ready to leave his apartment to meet with Spinelli and Michael about potential leads in the case. He kept getting interrupted by first Kim asking him to convince Drew not to have the procedure and then by Sam asking him to break Peter out in order to get the hard drive.

Jason was very annoyed that both Kim and Sam disregarded his time and the fact he had some place to be. Kim was easily disuaded and then Sam began her pleas for him to help her break Peter of jail so she could get the flash drive for Drew.

"What Drew think?" Jason asked.

"He refuses to break Peter out," Sam said, "And is talking about doing the procedure without the flash drive. I can't risk that. If he won't make a deal with Peter to get the flash drive then I will. I was hoping you would help me."

"No," Jason said, "Now I need to leave. I'm working with Spinelli and Michael to help Carly."

"i get that Carly's in trouble," Sam said, "But I'm sure she can handle herself. Right now I need you.."

"Does Drew know you want to break Peter out on his behalf?" Jason said, "And the truth is Sam, I can't do this for you. I can't be the person you run to every time you need me to rescue you or Drew. Especially if Drew doesn't if know"

"But Jason," Sam said.

"Not to mention it's just too hard for me to be around your right now," Jason interrupted, "Knowing you're with my brother. I get it. On some level I understand. But I still have to work through that. I can't do that if…."

Awkward silence grew between them.

"I'm late to meet Michael and Spinelli," Jason finally said, "Good luck. I'm sorry I couldn't help."


	48. Chapter 48

**Spinelli's room at the MetroCourt**

"What'd I miss?" Jason asked when he finally arrived.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, "You seem a little…."

"Shaken, distressed?" Spinelli offered as Jason glared at both of them, "Or none of the above. To the matter at hand. We can prove Nelle purchased a blanket, the penguin mobile, the scarf, invisible ink…all of it."

"How?" Jason asked.

"Spinelli was able to find all Nelle's deleted activity," Michael said, "We find the orders and receipts in her e-mails and browsing history."

"Which begs the question?" Spinelli said, "What do we do with this?"

"Take it to Diane," Michael said.

"No," Jason said, "We need to call Kellie."

"My sister," Michael asked, "I know she was looking, but I hadn't heard anything from her."

"She's playing the long game," Jason said, "She's not telling me all the details. Supposedly Nelle could be facing a host of other charges. But we have to keep our hands clean."

In a few minutes, they had Kellie on FaceTime.

"What can I help you with?" Kellie asked.

Spinelli and Michael explained they found proof of Nelle purchasing the items involved in Carly's incidents.

"Jason said you had some irons in the fire regarding Nelle," Michael said, "And that we should talk to you about what to do with what we found."

"What we need to do is give the PCPD evidence they can use in a court of law," Kellie said, "Your computer trick renders this evidence invalid. I'm assuming Nelle made the purchases on a credit or debit card."

"Yes," Michael said, "But it's in her name."

"Who pays it?" Kellie asked.

"I do," Michael said, "I am listed as a secondary on the account since I pay the bill. I assumed that I didn't have the right to access that information. "

"Then you have every right to ask for information on those purchases," Kellie said, "The bills are sent to you right. You need to call the bank and ask for information on all of the purchases. You can the statements and information to the PCPD. They can verify the purchases."

"And it becomes part of their investigation," Spinelli said, "Brilliant."

"Nelle's computer," Kellie asked, "Who purchased it?"

"I did," Michael said, "I have the receipts."

"Then you own it. If the PCPD should need the computer to help further verify that Nelle made the purchase," Kellie said, "You should be able to provide it without a warrant. Or provide the mirror Spinelli made of her's."

"Oh thank god," Michael said, "What have you got going on related to Nelle?"

"Like I told Jason, it's better you don't know," Kellie said, "To make it harder for Nelle to paint herself as the helpless pregnant victim of the rich and elite. I was able to pull some threads and get independent parties interested in looking at Nelle's activities. That's all I can really tell you. I suggest you quit researching Nelle's activities any further. What you have is enough. I highly suggest you let law enforcement come forward with everything and not Carly or Diane or even you Jason."

"But if Carly pleads insane before this all comes together," Jason said.

"Then Nelle doesn't look quite like the victim she's making herself out to be," Kellie said, "She looks like an opportunist who used a grieving mother's dead son to actually try to drive her insane."

"You're sure this is the way to go?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Kellie said, "We're beating Nelle at her own game and we don't have make things up to do it. It'll strengthen your case for custody once the baby's born. Do you have any more questions? The kids and I are going surfing in a few minutes?"

"No, go tell my nephew and niece their Uncle Michael says "Hi"," Michael said.

"Enjoy your wave riding," Spinelli said.

"Thanks, Kellie," Jason said as they ended the call.

Michael called the bank and made arrangements to get information on the purchases and copies of the statements.

"So the two of you have worked with my sister on stuff like this in the past," Michael said when he got off the phone, "Do you agree with Kellie about just giving it to law enforcement and not saying anything."

"In my humble opinion," Spinelli said, "Kellie's track record speaks for itself. She is the master at finding information on people and poof they get what's coming to them. Her hands are cleans. Any involvement on her part appears to be salacious rumors."

"Jason?" Michael asked, "You probably know Kellie's methods better than any of us. I know she's someone you would trust to have your back. Do you think we should follow Kellie's plan?"

"Yes, it's a good plan," Jason finally said, "It's not what I would do. But the truth is anyone that comes directly after Nelle finds themselves fighting some type of charge. If anyone can beat Nelle at her own game, it's your sister."

"I thought Kellie' flipping the table at boarding school was scary," Michael said, "But talking to her now makes me really glad she's on our side."

"When she brings the Corinthos-Alcazar side out to play," Spinelli said, "It's certainly a sight to behold. This may yet be the Piece de resistance of Kellie's work."

"If there's nothing else," Jason said, "I'll head out."

"There is something else," Spinelli said, "Despite your stone cold glares earlier, I am not reassured that my dear friend isn't in need of someone to talk to. You still seem a little distressed."

"It's nothing," Jason said, moving towards the door only to find Michael blocking it.

"You don't normally get ruffled," Michael said, "I know that Dad has been tied up with Avery and Carly and who knows what else. With Sam involved with Drew.."

Jason face fell at the mention of Sam's name.

"It's Sam," Spinelli said.

"This can't be easy, Uncle Jason," Michael said.

"So if you need a set of ears," Spinelli said, "We're here. I promise not to wax poetic about your relationship with Sam. I may have been slightly out of line pushing you to claim Sam back at first. If my actions have caused you further pain, please accept my deepest apologies."

Jason paused. Michael nudged Jason towards the couch.

"I can block this door all day," Michael said, "We both know you won't drop kick me or something."

Jason went and looked at the window, "I was late because Sam and Kim showed up asking me to help them convince Drew not have his memory wiped with out the flash drive. In Sam's case it was to make a deal with Peter to get the flash drive."

"The only deal I can see the Devil's spawn making is to escape from his legal confines," Spinelli said, "Please tell me you're not agreeing to that?"

"I had to tell Sam no," Jason said, "I can't be the person she runs to whenever…."

"Can you even see Sam without hurting like this?" Michael asked.

"Kellie and I were going to the Floating Rib," Jason said, "Sam and Drew were there. I couldn't stay. "

"I may be out of line," Spinelli said, "But it appears you've been on a constant roller coaster ride since coming back taking care of everyone else and dealing with Faison and his son."

"And now you don't know what to do if one of us doesn't need help from you," Michael said, "The truth is we had to learn to survive without you. We learned to take care of things ourselves without having to call you all the time."

"But not everyone has gotten the message," Spinelli said, "Maybe you can no longer fill that role or want to."

"You do so much for so many people, Uncle Jason," Michael said, "But maybe it's time you do something for yourself."

"I'm curious," Spinelli said, "Did Sam know you had some place to be?"

"I told her and she didn't care," Jason said.

"Ouch," Michael said, "So it was all about Uncle Drew."

"Yeah," Jason said.

"Might I perhaps make a suggestion," Spinelli said, "That perhaps a journey away from Port Charles is what you might need to restore your soul. Maybe a tour of the countryside on your motorcycle, an exploration of the Italian vistas you used to frequent."

"If you wanted to go to the island, I'm sure Kellie wouldn't have an issue with it," Michael said.

"I have an open invitation to go down there whenever I want," Jason said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Michael asked, "If anyone knows about needing space to figure out your life, it's my sister."

"I don't know," Jason said.


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note:** _I can't tell you how thrilled I am to get feed back on the direction of the Jason/Kellie relationship and other aspects of the story. I'm glad to hear the idea of a Jason/Kellie pairing has potential. When the idea first formed, I wasn't sure it would work or be well received. All I knew was that if there was the potential for their relationship to turn romantic eventually, I had to take it slow, not to mention it won't be something either one will see coming. I'm also glad you're enjoying my take on the Nelle storyline. I have a hard time believing with the all the stuff that's come out on the actual show in recent weeks about Nelle that no one would have picked up on a lot of her past activity previously. I had plans for awhile to have Kellie factor into digging up dirt on Nelle faster. The Chase Harrison reveal just gave me more material to work with thankfully. The whole Sam and Kim trying to involve Jason in Drew's memory procedure/Peter prison break baffled me. It was nice to write that scene a little differently as well and put Sam and also Carly in the position to be the strong woman I think they are capable of being, but are sometimes not played that way on the show._

 _Going forward, this story will begin wrapping up. We'll have some scenes with Jason, Kellie, and the kids on the island, the conclusion of the Nelle saga, and Kellie's decision on where she goes after the island. The Garrett storyline and the Kellie/Jason relationship will continue to be explored in the next story._

The next day, Jason found himself waiting at the bridge. Kevin moved the last therapy session out of the office.

"I see you got my message," Kevin said, arriving and sitting on the ledge next to Jason.

"Why here?" Jason asked, "I'm still not talking."

"Would you believe I just wanted to get out of my office," Kevin said, "Figured you won't talk anyway, so why not soak up some Vitamin D."

"No," Jason said.

"How's Carly?" Kevin asked.

"Okay, I guess," Jason said.

"Any luck helping Carly prove her story?" Kevin asked.

"It sounds like it," Jason said, "I really didn't have to do anything."

"Interesting," Kevin said, "So it wasn't up to you to come up with whatever was needed to help Carly."

"No," Jason said.

"You don't know what to do with that, do you?" Kevin asked.

"No," Jason said, "Michael and Spinelli said…"

"Said what?" Kevin asked.

"That I don't know what to do when people don't look to me for help," Jason said, "And the people that are looking to me to save, rescue, or help them, probably shouldn't be."

"It's hard for you isn't," Kevin said, "To try to figure out how to move forward when you are missing five years of your life and everyone else around you moved on."

"I don't even know where to start," Jason said.

"What do you want right now?" Kevin asked.

Jason thought about it for a moment, "To be any where but here. To be somewhere no one has any expectations and I don't have to run into Sam and Drew…"

"Have you grieved the loss of your relationship with Sam?" Kevin asked, "The loss of your expectations for returning home?"

Jason shook head, "Both Kellie and Lorenzo have told me I need to do that."

"What's stopping you?" Kevin asked.

"It means moving on," Jason said, "Giving up hope for what I thought would be."

"And if you're busy being someone's rescuer, savior, helper whatever you want to call it,," Kevin said, "You can put off thinking about what that really means. By nature you want to do whatever you can to help the people you care about. For years even before you were shot and disappeared, you've done that, sometimes unhealthily so. Right now you have an opportunity to step back and take care of yourself like you would everyone you care about. It's good to look on the bright side that you made it home and you're alive. But what you went through will stick with you for years. More so if you don't take some time to put your self first. You won't move on the way you need to otherwise."

Jason grimaced as what Kevin said struck a nerve, "Kellie and I had a conversation last night here of all places about her moving back to Port Charles and how making that decision means she's finally moving on without Tyler. I told her to take all the time she needed to get to where she could make that decision even if it meant hanging out on the island longer."

"So what you're saying is you just gave Kellie the same advice you might want to consider taking in some form yourself," Kevin replied.

Jason made a face indicating his grudging agreement with Kevin's comment.

"If anyone understands what you're going through, it's probably Kellie," Kevin said, "I know you both have been friends for quite while. Given the losses you've both experienced it's not surprising you'd go through the same emotions, similar grieving processes. I know you've both been helping each other. I think the only thing that's kept the two of you from fully helping each other is you both have this idea you shouldn't fully rely on anybody."

"She and I discussed that last night," Jason said, "We promised that we would actually start letting us really be there for each other."

"I'm actually really glad to hear that for both of you," Kevin said, "So what's next?"

"I think I'm going to take Kellie up on her invitation to stay on the island," Jason said.

"I do have one condition if you go to the island," Kevin said, "I'm aware of the sleeping arrangement you and Kellie have with other to keep each other's nightmares at bay. It was one thing when your trips were short. But since I'm guessing this trip to the island is a little more indefinite, for both your sake's I need to request that the two of you sleeping in the same bed stop. Otherwise, neither one of you will work through the nightmares."

"She already told me if she moves back to Port Charles that sharing the same bed won't be happening," Jason said, "I get it."

"Good luck," Kevin said, "I know this was our last session. But if you ever decide you want another session, you know how to get a hold of me."

"I'll keep it mind," Jason said, "Thank you for listening to me not talk mostly."

"I can still learn a lot by what a patient doesn't say," Kevin said.

 **PCPD Interrogation Room**

Jason met with Sonny and Carly.

"I can't believe that Diana is telling me to plead insanity," Carly said.

"But the cops are still investigating," Jason said, "So that's a good sign."

"But the D.A. got the trial date set," Sonny said, "I don't anticipate the cops will come with anything by then if they're even actually looking."

"They're looking," Jason said.

"How do you know?" Carly said.

"A friend who would rather remain anonymous," Jason said.

"That's not enough," Sonny said, "How do we know we can trust them?"

"We can trust them," Jason said.

"If Jason says they're good, I believe him," Carly said.

"I still agree with Diane about your plea," Sonny said.

"That's not why I'm here. I just wanted to let you both know I'm leaving town for awhile," Jason said.

"Jason, you can't leave now," Carly said, "I need you here. To know you believe me about Nelle."

"This isn't a good time, Jason," Sonny said, "Between this and Ava and the coffee business. I need you around right."

"It's never a good time for me to leave," Jason said, "But I need to get out of town for awhile."

"What for?" Sonny asked, "A lead on Carly, as for Peter August leave him to the authorities since he escaped. With any luck, he'll get himself shot. Where are you going?"

"The island," Jason said.

"Did something come up with Garrett?" Sonny asked.

"Some increased chatter he's active again," Jason said, opting to let Sonny and Carly think that rather than explain, "Nothing concrete. But Alcazar and Kellie asked if I'd check out the security and give my input."

"There's nothing here more important than that," Sonny said, "Go help Kellie. I'll feel better knowing you're looking out for my daughter.

"But Jason," Carly said, "What I'm supposed to do with you not here?"

"You've got this," Jason said, giving her a hug, "Trust me when I tell you everything will be fine. Remember to trust your instincts."

"Keep me posted on the Garrett situation," Sonny said, "Thank you for looking after my family. Maybe you can convince Kellie to move back here."

"If Kellie's going to move back here, it'll be her decision, in her own time," Jason said, turning to leave, "You know that better than anybody, Sonny."

Back at his apartment, Jason was locking the door to leave.

"You going somewhere," Drew asked, noting the duffle bag Jason was carrying.

"Out of town," Jason said.

"I just stopped by to thank you for not taking up Sam on her request to make a deal with Peter August," Drew said, "She told me you turned her down."

"He didn't need to be on the loose," Jason said, "And if you weren't willing to make the deal with him, it wasn't my place."

"Oscar made me think twice about going ahead with the procedure without the flash drive," Drew said.

"I get why you'd want to do it without it," Jason said, "But there are a lot of people that need and depend on you now."

"Oscar reminded me of what I'd be missing if everything goes wrong," Drew said.

"If there's nothing else," Jason said, "I have a plane to catch."

"You okay?" Drew asked, "You look like you did the other night at the Floating Rib when you came in, turned around, left."

"Not that it's any of your business," Jason said, "I can't handle seeing you with Sam right now. I need to leave town for awhile to figure out how to move past that. Now if you'll excuse me?"

"Jason, I know we might never be each other's favorite person," Drew said, "We may never see eye to eye on much, but I'm sorry for what you're going through."

"As far as Sonny and Carly are concerned I went to the island to help Kellie with her security," Jason said.

"Let me quess," Drew said, "Carly said she needs you to support her against Nelle even through there may not be much you can do at the moment and Sonny had five million jobs he needs to delegate to you."

"Something like that," Jason said.

"Are you actually going to the island?" Drew asked.

Jason nodded.

"Good for Kellie," Drew said, "Giving you the space you gave her all those years again when everyone found out she was Sonny's daughter. Well, provided she's not another one in a line of people always asking you to solve their problems.

"That is definitely not Kellie," Jason said, "She always tries to solve her own problems."

"Just checking," Drew said, turning to leave "I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for. "


	50. Chapter 50

**The Island**

Jason stood ankle deep in the water and watched as Kellie rode the waves, making her way inland. Once she made it to shore, Jason approached her.

"It's about time you took a vacation, Mob Boy," Kellie said, picking up her board.

Jason didn't respond.

"So you're going all Stone Cold silent on me now," Kellie said.

"No," Jason said, "I just don't know what to say about having a vacation."

"When was the last time you took a vacation," Kellie said, "That didn't involve the danger and drama that seem to plague our families."

"I don't know," Jason said.

"Come on," Kellie said, setting her board down and heading up to the house.

"Where are we going?" Jason said, "You could have kept surfing."

"Oh I will," Kellie said, "We're just grabbing you a board."

"I don't really surf," Jason said.

"Doesn't matter," Kellie said, opening a storage shed, "Someone has to remind you how to have fun even if you end up being horrible at surfing."

"That's a lot of boards," Jason said.

"We have boards for the guards too," Kellie said, "And a few extras for guests."

Kellie started to grab a board.

"I got it," Jason said, grabbing it from her.

Kellie froze looking at the board behind it.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"It's Tyler's board," Kellie said, "It caught me off guard. I don't know what to do with it. I can't bring myself to let anyone else use it."

"Jared or Jamie might want it when they're big enough," Jason said.

"You're right," Kellie said, "I'll find another spot for the board until then. Let's go."

Kellie headed back to the beach and Jason followed her with the board.

"How did you and Tyler get into surfing?" Jason asked.

"We did it once for a date night," Kellie said, "He fell in love with it. When boys were about 4 they wanted to try it. It just became something we did as a family. We could do it in California and here on the island."

"Watching you surf earlier, I'd say you fell in love with it as much as Tyler did if not more," Jason said.

"It feels like it brings balance to my soul or something like that when everything is going crazy," Kellie said, "Have you ever surfed before?"

"A few times," Jason said, "But it's been awhile."

"Do you need a refresher on anything?" Kellie asked

"It probably wouldn't hurt," Jason said.

Kellie gave Jason a mini lesson and then made him take a small wave further inland to see if she needed to give him pointers. He rode it effortlessly.

"Seriously," Kellie said, "I'd say you've surfed more than a few times in your life. I think you're good."

Kellie paddled out further to take the waves. She surfed a wave in and realized Jason was where she left him.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me all day?" Kellie asked.

"It's just that you look like you can forget everything going on when you ride those waves," Jason said, "I wish it were that easy for me."

"You won't know until you try," Kellie said, splashing Jason.

"You will pay for that," Jason said, splashing her back. However, Kellie saw the motion coming and paddled out again.

She turned back and waved at Jason to follow her.

After they both had ridden a few waves, Kellie sat on her board closer to shore watching Jason come in.

"Are you giving up already?" Jason asked.

"I have a trio of kids I have to go take off the nanny's hands," Kellie said, "But you can keep surfing."

"One more wave," Jason said, "You know you want to."

Kellie gave him a look and moved to paddle out. Jason used the opportunity to tip Kellie's board and dunk her in the water.

"I can't believe you did that," Kellie said when she came up.

"I told you that you'd pay for the splashing earlier," Jason replied.

Kellie didn't reply, paddled out, and rode a wave in. She rode it in close enough to Jason cause him to move and fall in the water.

"Turnabout's fair play," Kellie said, standing on the beach with her board.

Jason pulled his board out of the water and set it next to Kellie's.

"Just remember you started this," Jason said, picking Kellie up and pulling her back into the water.

"What are you doing?" Kellie said as Jason dunked her in the water again.

This time Kellie came up splashing.

"Do we have to separate you two?" Charles asked, from the beach.

"What's Uncle Jason doing here?" Jamie asked. Jared and Alyssa.

"Learning how to have fun again," Kellie said, getting one last splash in before heading to shore, "After sleeping for five years, Uncle Jason might have forgotten how to have fun."

"How do you forget how to have fun?" Alyssa asked as Kellie stood next to them.

"I don't know," Kellie said, leaning in close to her and the boys, "But I bet you could help him remember how to have fun by splashing him."

Jared, Jamie, and Alyssa ran to the beach, yelling and screaming, and ganged up on Jason.


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's Note:** _I'm glad this chapter took me a little longer to finish after Dominic Zamprogna's final scenes as Dante this week. I seriously didn't not expect a one episode send-off that came out of nowhere. Raj who? No scenes with Sonny, Mike or and Olivia. He tells Chase he's leaving but not Michael. Just no. Not okay. So Dante will still go to work for the WSB in this universe, except it will be a task force for Garrett Esoterra. He will get scenes with Sonny and Olivia at least. Sorry, there won't be any scenes with Mike since in he died in an earlier story in this universe. The tie-in to the Garrett storyline will keep it open to keep Dante around here anyway. Some of my favorite scenes to write have been between Kellie and her siblings. I was saddened to hear that Dominic Zamprogna was leaving. While the exit left much to be desired, I'm relieved they didn't kill him off._

"You are diabolical sometimes," Charles said as they watched the kids splash Jason. Jason recruited Alyssa to join his team agains the boys.

"I do what I can," Kellie said, "What brings you here? I didn't think you were coming until next week."

"I need some signatures," Charles said, "I'll take any excuse to see my favorite grandkids and daughter-in-law."

"We're your only grandkids and daughter-in-law," Kellie said.

"And I'd like to discuss the New York location in person," Charles said, "Your brother found a building in Port Charles that looks like it has everything we need."

"Of course he would," Kellie said.

"I just want to discuss the option with you," Charles said, "Help you make whatever decisions you need to make. I know this is a bigger decision than just choosing a new location for the foundation."

"You might be the only other person that really understands that," Kellie said, tearing up.

Charles pulled Kellie into a bear hug tearing up as well, "I miss him too. I still can't believe he's gone."

"Me neither," Kellie said.

"I think the kids have Jason well looked after," Charles said as they stepped apart, "Walk with me."

Charles caught Jason's eye and nodded to give him the message he was on his own with the kids.

Back up at the house after Kellie had dried off and changed, she met Charles run in the kitchen. He went over the building specs and proposal."

"We need to call my brother," Kellie said, "It says $0 for the cost of the lease he has for us."

"I already checked," Charles said, "It's not a mistake. All Michael would say was it would be nice tax write-off for the company."

"We can afford the lease," Kellie said.

"And he told me to tell you he was pulling out all the stops," Charles said, "That's why I came down. This building is more than we could have asked for. I know for a lot of financial reasons it makes sense to base the new location in Port Charles with a satellite office in New York. I'm also aware that your family may be pressuring you to move back to Port Charles and for the new office to be there. I came because I need to be 100% sure if you decide to take your brother's offer on the building, it's what you want. I'll support you whatever you decide."

"And that is why you're my favorite father-in-law," Kellie said.

"I'm your only father-in-law," Charles said, "I know this is a big decision for you and a hard decision."

"I'm not just choosing an office location," Kellie said, her voice choking, "It's also about where the kids and I will spend the chapter of our lives and it's without a really important piece of our family."

"You don't have to decide right now," Charles said, "I can still keep looking if that's what you want."

"I know I have to start pulling the trigger on that decision," Kellie said, "It just feels too soon. I've known for a couple months what the decision would be. Part of me kept hoping I could put if off. I don't know what I thought would change. I know it's not possible for Tyler to come back or to not be gone."

"You don't have to explain," Charles said, "I keep wondering when he'll call and then I remember…"

Silence fell between them.

"Go ahead and make the recommendation to the board, we locate the office in Port Charles," Kellie said.

"Are you sure?" Charles asked.

Kellie nodded, "Like I mentioned, I've know on some level this is what I wanted for months. And if I'm going to start the kids in school in the fall, I should start looking at places to live. Maybe you and my Uncle could start looking to see what might work….Dammit!"

Kellie couldn't hold back the tears over the decision, "I didn't think this would be this hard…to make the decision without him."

Charles pulled Kellie into a hug, his tears spilling.

"He'd be so proud of you, you know that," Charles said.

"I just keep thinking I should be past all this by now," Kellie said.

"There's no time frame for this," Charles said, "You just kind of have to go with it."

Meanwhile, the kids had ask Jason to push them towards the shore on the board he had been using.

"You knew our dad right?" Jamie asked.

"I did," Jason replied as the all three of the kids sat on the board staring at him.

"Could you tell us about him?" Jared asked, "How he and mom met?"

"You mean you haven't asked your mom?" Jason asked.

"We don't want to make her sad," Alyssa said, "Or cry."

"I think your mom would really like it if you guys asked her about your dad," Jason said, "It's okay if she cries or if you guys cry because you miss him."

"How did you meet our Dad?" Jared asked.

"I met him in Miami when I was trying to help your mom," Jason said, recalling when Kellie had gone to Miami to figure out what was wrong with Sonny's business and Tyler, working for Roy De Lucca, had followed her to her meeting with him. Tyler accused her of trying to takeover Sonny's business underhandedly. He hoped they wouldn't ask anymore questions, because he didn't want to have to figure out how to explain that to eight and six year olds.

"What were you helping Mom with?" Jamie asked.

"She thought someone was causing problems with your Grandpa Sonny's business," Jason said, "We were trying to figure out who would do that. Your dad was a lawyer for Grandpa Sonny's offices in Miami."

"Is that when Mom and Dad met," Alyssa asked.

"No," Jason said, "They'd met several years before that. I didn't know your parents then."

"It would really be okay if we ask Mom to tell us more about Dad?" Jamie asked.

"She'd love it," Jason said.

"Grandpa Charles should be done with the boring paperwork," Jared said, "Let's go find her."

"We have one more request," Jamie said.

"Really?" Jason replied.

"We're not really supposed to know that Mom's work might open an office in Port Charles," Jamie said, "But we do. What we need you to do is help her decide to open the office there."

"And move us there," Jared said.

"Why do you think you guys should move to Port Charles?" Jason asked.

"Because that's where all our family is," Jamie said, "Duh."

"Uncle Ric is the only family we have in California," Jared said, "But in Port Charles, we have lots of cousins to play with."

"I don't want to move to Port Charlie," Alyssa said, "I want to go home. I want my old room and Daddy…and…"

Alyssa broke down in tears, curling up in the fetal position on the board and forcing Jamie and Jared to move.

"She kicked me," Jamie said.

"I'll take care of it," Jason said, picking Alyssa up. Alyssa railed and pounded her little fists against Jason as he started making his way to shore. Jamie and Jared grabbed the board and pushed it into the shore.

By the time, Jason reached the shore, Alyssa had calmed down and was just sobbing.

"You miss your dad, don't you," Jason said.

"I want things to be like they used to be," Alyssa whimpered, "I just want him back."

"You came back," Jared asked, "Couldn't Dad do the same?"

"Unfortunately, no," Jason said, "I wasn't really dead. A number of people, your mom, included can verify your dad really did die."

"He's not coming back," Jared said quietly.

"I wish he could come back for you guys, for your mom," Jason said, as he and the kids head up to the house, "I don't know what your mom will decide about what comes next. But what I can promise is your mom is going to do what is best for all of you."

 **Meanwhile in New York** , Dante and Lulu had taken Charlotte and Rocco on a weekend trip.

Dante had left the hotel room to get ice for the room. Approaching the room, he heard Charlotte and Rocco screaming for help. He saw two men come out of the room, carrying the kids. Their backs were turned to him.

"Daddy," Rocco yelled as Charlotte let out an ear piercing scream.

Dante pulled his gun and hit both men in the back, killing them.


	52. Chapter 52

Dante ran towards them, getting Charlotte and Rocco away from the bodies, hugging them. He pulled them into the hotel room and saw Lulu knocked out. He noticed she was breathing and determined she had a plus. He called 911 and security as Charlotte and Rocco clamored for his attention. Once he hung up the phone, he held both of them and comforted them while waiting for the police.

 **Back on the island**

"Mommy, how come you and Grandpa Charles are crying?" Jamie asked as he and Jared, Jason, and Alyssa came in the house.

"I just miss your dad," Kellie said.

"We miss him too," Jared said, "We were asking Uncle Jason how you met Dad."

"He said she should ask you," Jamie said, "But we didn't want to make you sad."

Charles moved to grab Alyssa from Jason. She was still sniffling.

"I want my daddy," she said.

"Me too, sweetheart, me too," Charles said, sitting down with her on his lap.

"Anything you want to know about your dad, just ask," Kellie said, as Jamie and Jared curled up one on each side of her.

"Even if you cry," Jared asked, "And it makes you sad."

"Even then," Kellie said, "I want you guys to know about him. He was the best thing that happened to all of us."

"How did you and Dad meet?" Jamie asked.

"We met when Grandpa Charles was helping me with lawyer stuff," Kellie said.

"What kind of lawyer stuff?" Jared asked.

"You know how the foundation helps foster kids," Kellie said, "I used to be a foster kid."

"Huh?" Jamie asked.

"That doesn't make sense," Jared said, "You didn't live with Grandpa Sonny as kid."

"He didn't know I existed," Kellie said, "My mom didn't tell me about me. So when she died no one knew to contact him to come get me."

"That's really sad," Jamie said, "How come your mom didn't tell your dad about you?"

"How did you figure out who your dad was?" Jared asked.

"That is complicated story that I don't have all the answers to," Kellie said.

"When I met your mom," Charles said, veering the story back to Kellie and Tyler, "She was grown up enough to live on her own even though she was still in high school. I helped the court system to agree with that, so she didn't have to continue living in foster homes."

"I was at Grandpa Charles's house when your Dad came home," Kellie said.

"And you and Daddy fell in love with each other," Alyssa piped up and crawled off Charle's lap across Jared and on Kellie's lap.

"I really like him a lot," Kellie said, "And eventually we fell in love."

"And got married," Alyssa said, "and had my brothers and me."

"Yes," Kellie said, "Eventually."

"Now we know how you and Dad met?" Jared said, "But that still doesn't explain how Grandpa Sonny found you if he didn't know to look for you."

"How old were you when Grandpa Sonny found you?" Jamie asked.

"I was an adult," Kellie said, now unsure how to explain her eventually ending up with a letter from her mother explaining who her father was and the name on her birth certificate, choosing not to contact Sonny, and then being forced into Port Charles by Ethan where Jason discovered the truth about her and Sonny.

"Your mom happened to end up in Port Charles," Jason said, "She donated blood to help save your Uncle Morgan after he was stabbed. Both she and Morgan had the same blood type that was rare. I had the doctors run some test and we figured out Grandpa Sonny was her dad."

"You must have been really happy to find your dad," Jamie said.

"And her siblings and her uncles and aunts," Charles said, to shift topic away from the fact that really wasn't the case.

"So are Uncle Ric and Uncle Lo all Grandpa Sonny's brothers," Jared asked, "Since they're your uncles too."

"Only Uncle Ric," Kellie said, "Uncle Lo is my mom's brother."

"How come he didn't know about you?" Jamie asked.

"Uncle Lo didn't even know he had a sister," Kellie said, "She was given up for a adoption as baby. It wasn't until a little while after my dad found out about me that Uncle Lo found copies of the adoption papers for my mom."

"How come your mom was given up for adoption?" Jared asked.

"Because your great-grandpa Carlos was crazy." Kellie said.

"Who wants ice cream?' Charles asked realizing the questions could go on forever and there were a lot of answers the kids weren't old enough for yet.

His question was met with cheers. The cheers died down and Charles and the kids were headed to the kitchen when Jared stopped.

"We forgot tell you, we want to move to Port Charles," Jared said.

"And you should put the new office there," Jamie said, "So we have to move there."

"Really," Kellie said, "and what makes you want to move to Port Charles."

"Because we like being around our family," Jamie said.

"And most of our family is in Port Charles," Jared said.

"What if I told you, Grandpa Charles and I just decided to locate the new office there," Kellie said, "I told Grandpa Charles to start looking at possible houses for us to live in."

"Yes," Jared and Jamie said simultaneously.

Alyssa began crying again. Kellie picked Alyssa up.

"What's wrong?" Kellie said.

"I want to go home to california," Alyssa said, "where we lived with Daddy."

"Unfortunately, it's not safe in California for us," Kellie said.

"because of the bad guy?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes," Kellie said, "We'll be safer in Port Charles. And you'll have Avery and Charlotte and Scout to play with."

"We can have tea parties?" Alyssa asked.

"And ice cream parties like the the one Granpda Charles is going to have in the kitchen," Kellie said, taking Alyssa into the kitchen.

Once all of them were enjoying their ice cream, Charles excused himself to take a phone call. When he came back he beckoned Kellie and Jason into the other room.

"Lorenzo just called me," Charles said, "Apparently a couple someone's tried to take Charlotte and Rocco while they were with Dante and Lulu in New York."

"Are they okay?" Kellie asked.

"You brother shot both would be kidnappers dead before they could take them" Charles said,

"Do they have any leads?" Jason asked.

"Not yet," Charles said, "Lulu was apparently knocked out. They're on the way to the hospital to get her and the kids checked out."

"I'm going to call Dante," Kellie said, going to another room.

"What the hell happened up there?" Kellie asked when Dante answered the phone.

"My kids almost get abducted and that's the first thing you can say, little sister?" Dante said.

"Only one of us gets to have a psycho after us," Kellie said, "I've already filled the quota unless…"

"It's your psycho that tried to take Charlotte and Rocco," Dante said, "The cops are still trying to figure that out."

"I'll call Uncle Lo and get the foundations people looking into it, Taggert too," Kellie said, "I'm glad you're all okay."

"Lulu's awake," Dante said, "I'm going to go see her."

"Give her and the kids my love," Kellie said, "Until we resolve I'm setting up security for you guys."

"That's not necessary," Dante said.

"I wasn't giving you a choice," Kellie said, hanging up.


	53. Chapter 53

Kellie dialed another number.

"Dad," Kellie said when Sonny picked up.

"You don't know how good it is to your voice right now," Sonny said, "Are you and the kids okay? Garrett or someone didn't try anything with you as well."

"No, we're fine," Kellie said.

"Jason made it there alright?" Sonny asked.

"He made it in earlier today," Kellie said, "I got the kids to gang up on him and splash him at the beach earlier."

"Good, he needs to have some fun. I really didn't want Jason to go," Sonny said, "But right now I can't think of anything better than knowing he's looking after you and the kids. Before you tell me you can look after yourself, just humor your old man okay."

"I'll let it go this one time," Kellie said, "Can't let the godfather complex run rampant."

"I'm sure you'll attempt to keep it line if you move back to Port Charles," Sonny said.

"About that," Kellie said, "That's part of why I'm calling. Charles came down to go over the paperwork for a building in Port Charles. Michael found it and is willing to lease it to us for nothing."

"And…" Sonny asked.

"I told Charles to move forward with the offer," Kellie said, "and run it by the board. I also told him to start looking at houses for the kids and I in Port Charles."

"I know that's what I and your brothers have wanted to hear," Sonny said, "But I also need to know your not making this decision because you feel pressured into to it by me or anyone else."

"Have you met me?" Kellie said, "You know I'd have no problem starting the next world war with you if it wasn't."

"No you would not," Sonny said, "What do the kids think?"

"Jamie and Jared are thrilled," Kellie said, "They told me without knowing I'd already made a decision that we should move back to Port Charles to be closer to family. Alyssa's not so sure. She just wants her daddy and to go home to California."

"She's always been her daddy's little girl," Sonny said, "She had Tyler so wrapped around her fingers. But she's also tough like her mother. She'll be okay. All of you will, including you."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like it," Kellie said, "Especially after today and if Garrett's the one that tried to take Charlotte and Rocco."

"You can't beat yourself up over this," Sonny said, "It's on Garrett not you. Garrett's choices are not your fault. It's no more your fault than it was when Ethan stabbed Morgan on docks on those years ago."

"You didn't exactly see it that way at the time," Kellie said.

"You still beat yourself up pretty good over it at the time," Sonny said, "I probably could have been nicer to you even though you were just some smart-mouth kid causing problems for my business. Then you gave your blood to Morgan, you could have died doing it. You passed out from the hypothermia and blood loss. For the first time, I didn't just see the tough girl and the sass, but I could see the little girl that just needed someone to care, to protect her like she should have been growing up."

"When you found out the truth," Kellie said.

"I wanted to make up for all the hurt you'd suffered, all the time I'd lost," Sonny said, "But I couldn't, you'd already been through too much."

"Nobody could fix that," Kellie said, "I didn't know how to trust anybody. Charles and Tyler were the first people I could really trust. Then I had to leave them."

"And eventually you were reunited with them," Sonny said, "Just not as long any of us hoped with Tyler. You have no idea how grateful I am that Tyler was there to teach to love and trust."

"Now you're just going to make me cry," Kellie said, "Again."

"Okay," Sonny said, "When you move back here, after you have a chance to get settled in, we'll have one of those family bonding welcome back parties you always used to run from with the kids."

"Not the the night I come back to town, right," Kellie said.

"I like to think I might have learned a thing or two," Sonny said, "Dante's calling."

"If Dante complains about me sending security for his family," Kellie said, "Tell him you agree with me."

"I'll tell him to let his little sister boss him around," Sonny said.

"You and Dante and the little sister business," Kellie said, "I swear."

"Let me know what Charles finds out about a house for you or if he wants some assistance," Sonny said, ignoring her protests about being the little sister, "I'd like to think I could at least help you with that."

"Give Charles a call and see what you can come up with," Kellie said.

"Give my grandkids a hugs for me," Sonny said.

"Dad," Kellie said, "I know I don't say this often or maybe even enough. But I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Sonny said.


	54. Chapter 54

**New York, Hospital**

Rocco and Charlotte had been given a clean bill of health. Lulu had regained consciousness, but would be kept overnight for observation.

After getting off the phone with Sonny, Dante came in the room as Charlotte and Rocco were curled up against Lulu.

"How are you?" Dante asked Lulu, sitting next to the bed.

"The headache is down to a dull roar," Lulu said.

"That is quite the goose egg," Dante said.

"Goose egg?" Lulu replied as Dante started to laugh. Lulu realized he was joking.

"That's not funny," Lulu said, giving him a playful shove.

"The Child psychologist is going to come talk to the kids," Dante said, "I wish they hadn't have had to see that."

"If they need to see a psychologist for awhile, we'll do it," Lulu said, "It could have been much worse. We could be looking for them still. Do the cops have any leads?"

"Not yet," Dante said, "Alcazar and Taggert are trying to determine if Garrett Esoterra might be involved. Kellie's insisting on sending security for the kids until we know for sure. Sonny's backing her up on it."

"As much as I hate it," Lulu said, "If Kellie thinks we need a guard on the kids for now, I think we have to let her do it. If it's not Garrett, at the very least it will give her peace of mind."

"Like hell your sister is providing security for my daughter," Valentine said, entering the room, "I've come to take Charlotte home where she'll be safe. Given the situation, I think we should rethink your visitation."

"Papa," Charlotte said, running to hug him.

"In front of Charlotte," Dante said, "Really? Charlotte, why don't you keep coloring with Rocco? Then you can tell your dad all about the empire state building and broadway play."

Dante and Valentine went into the hallway.

"How the hell did Charlotte end up almost kidnapped and witness to her stepfather killing her abductors?" Valentine asked.

"We don't know who or why," Dante said, "But Garrett Esoterra is a suspect, given he's made threats against my sister."

"So while your sister is hiding out ignoring the situation on an island resort," Valentine replied, "My daughter gets to be his consolation prize."

"They tried to take Rocco too," Dante said, "Even if you take Charlotte home, there's no guarantee that whoever this is won't try again while she's with you. Either way she'll need additional security until this is resolved."

"Your sister doesn't need to be providing it," Valentine said.

"You might want to rethink that, Mr. Cassadine," Taggert said, joining them, " Kellie and her people know what they are doing. If it is Esoterra, you'll want her people who are experienced with sex traffickers and their tricks for making little kids disappeared involved."

"You will run everything by me," Valentine said, "That is not negotiable."

"That's fine," Lulu said, "The hospital is sending a counselor to talk to the kids. So no one is taking anyone anywhere just yet."

"She's right," Taggert said as Lorenzo joined them.

"Mr. Cassadine,' Lorenzo said, "If you'll come with me, I can discuss the arrangements."

"I'd like to hear them as well," Dante said, "Lulu, I'll fill you in later."

Lorenzo, Valentine, Dante, and Taggert went out into the hallway.

"Taggert, What brings you here?" Lorenzo asked.

"We had gotten a lead on Esoterra, "Taggert, "We have video of him in Moscow meeting with two guys we traced here to the states. Two guys who we traced to Dante and Lulu's hotel. Unfortunately, we weren't able to catch up to them in time."

"Were your agents sleeping on the job?" Valentine replied, "You can't to them in time and Charlotte nearly gets abducted. And you Mr. Alcazar, you make sure your niece's offspring are protected but everyone else is on their own. Why are you just now offering protection?"

"Enough," Lorenzo said, "My daughter was already abducted. You can rest assured any child connected to Kellie will be offered full protection details until Esoterra is caught. Then we hope to God he doesn't take random kids off the street to get her attention."

Christ why the hell don't your people have a handle on this guy," Valentine said, "We know he's taking kids and selling them to the highest bidding pimp."

"And that is my concern," Taggert said, "As well as the WSB task force that is being expanded. We've been picking up more activity along with the FBI and NCIS. It appears that Esoterra is recruiting men from the navy to assist with the transport of the girls."

"Unbelievable," Valentine said.

"Why don't we get back to the matter at hand," Lorenzo said, "Security for the kids."

"I will leave you to it," Taggert said, "I just wanted to let you know that we tied this to Esoterra."

Lorenzo went over the security details with Dante and Valentine. Charlotte while happy to see Valentine wanted to stick close to Lulu after seeing her knocked out. Lorenzo advised waiting to move Charlotte until the full security team could get there.

Valentine took Charlotte to the cafeteria before bringing her back to the hospital room where cots and been set up for the kids. They would be discharged the next day.

Dante sat in the chair and watched Lulu and the kids sleep. Lulu stirred realizing Dante wasn't sleeping.

"You could go back to the hotel," Lulu said, "One of us could at least sleep in a decent bed."

"I'm not going anywhere," Dante said.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked.

"The truth is I feel useless," Dante said.

"Dante, you are not useless," Lulu said, "Rocco and Charlotte are safe because of you."

"I've been pulled off Carly's case," Dante said, "My sister is holed up on an island trying to figure out how to make moving home to Port Charles actually work. This bastard couldn't even give her husband funeral before trying to come after her. Now Charlotte and Rocco are in his sights. I feel like I should be doing more. If I can't even protect my own family and stop this guy before he does any more damage what good am I really doing."

"Dante, you help people every day," Lulu said, "If anyone can take this guy down it's your sister. She's taken out every enemy who's crossed her path in one way or another."

"But she wasn't a single parent whose kids just lost their father," Dante said, "She can't exactly run around doing what she would normally do."

"True," Lulu said, "But she has more resources and people than she could have ever imagined."

"I still feel like I could be doing more," Dante said.

"What more could you do?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know," Dante said, "I'm going to go for a walk. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Dante kissed her and left the room.

Out in the hallway, he ran into Taggert.

"You're still hanging around here?" Dante asked.

"Just in case Esoterra tries anything," Taggert said, "Thought I doubt at this point he will."

"He'll regroup," Dante said, "So tell me more about this task force."

"We need more resources so we're expanding it," Taggert said, "He's hit the radar of every U.S. agency and a lot of international agencies. He's attempting to expand his activities."

"What type of people are you looking for?" Dante asked.

"Agents representing every agency," Taggert said, "Some of the best operatives and lab techs in the world are being brought together for this. We'll be working with some of your sisters rescue operatives too."

"If I wanted to know more about this team," Dante asked, "Who would I talk to?"

"What would you need to talk to someone about the task force?" Taggert started to ask…. "Dante, we can't put you undercover, he already knows who you are."

"But I could help the guys going undercover," Dante said, "Not to mention I probably have unique insights given Kellie's my sister."

"Why do you really want to work with the Esoterra Task force?" Taggert asked.

"I became a cop to protect people," Dante said, "I don't feel like I've done much of that lately. In Port Charles, I can work x number of cases due to conflicts of interest. My hands are tied where Esoterra is concerned since it's outside the Port Charle jurisdiction."

"I will take your interest under advisement," Taggert said, "I can't promise anything."

"That's all I'm asking," Dante said.


	55. Chapter 55

As Dante, Lulu, and the kids headed back to Port Charles and Lorenzo set up security, Carly's arraignment approached. While the wheels were moving on Nelle's crimes, they still find found themselves facing the judge for Carly to offer a plea.

The judge had asked how Carly pled when Jordan entered the courtroom with several officers behind her.

"Your honor," Jordan said, "Permission to approach the bench."

"Your honor," D.A. Dawson said, "This is highly irregular."

"Do you have evidence affecting this case as we previously discussed?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor," Jordan said as the two of officers behind her positioned themselves on either side of Nell.

"What's going on?" Nelle said.

"Is this really necessary?" Michael asked as an FBI agent also stood beside the officers. He flashed his badge.

"This is Agent Carey from the FBI," Jordan said, "Before I continue, I need to request he be allowed to arrest someone here in this room."

"I'd like to see the warrant," the judge said.

"Of course," Jordan handed him the warrant.

The judge looked at the warrant, "Proceed."

"Thank you, your honor," Agent Carey said, "Janelle Benson a.k.a. Janelle Hayes a.k.a. Nelle Hayes, you are under arrest for the murder of Zachary Grant, two counts of obstruction of justice, and two counts of bribery."

"What are you talking about?" Nelle said, stepping back from the cops, "My fiancee drowned. I almost died myself."

The officer turned her around and hand cuffed her as Agent Carey continued to read her her rights, "Do you understand these rights as I read them to you?"

Nelle didn't answer defiantly.

"Do you understand your rights?" Agent Carey said.

"Nelle, just answer him," Michael said.

"Yes, I understand them," Nelle replied, "Are you seriously going to let your family and the Grants frame me Michael?" Nelle said, "Do you really think this is going to change the fact your mom tried to kill me and pushed me down a flight of stairs, Carly?"

"Janelle," Chase said, entering the courtroom.

"Oh my god," Nelle said, "Get him away from me. I can't believe you would stalk me all the way to Port Charles. I told you I don't feel the same way. So get over it."

"What is the meaning of this?" The Judge asked.

"If you'll give me license, your honor," Agent Carey said, "I'll explain the charges against Ms. Benson. Detective Harrison had been the lead detective on the Zachary Grant case when he got romantically involved with Miss Benson, making the evidence against her that he had gathered inadmissible. The Florida police decided to take a fresh look at the case and found new evidence implicating Miss Benson in the murder of her fiancee. They found evidence that Zachary Grant was dead before he hit the water. In retracing Miss Benson footsteps we found footage of her dragging a body into the Kayak. We also discovered evidence that she stole drugs from a doctor's office where she was working as a receptionist. Drug that could be used to sedate someone. We traced a $20,000 deposit in the former medical examiners bank to a withdrawal made from Ms. Benson's bank accounts and discovered the autopsy wasn't correctly performed and a tox screen was not performed as is protocol. We found another $15,000 in the bank account of Detective Chase's supervisor also traceable to Ms. Benson. After talking the Detective Former partner and the commissioner, we learned his supervisor never investigated the tip that Detective Harrison had engaged in an inappropriate relationship to learn more about where it came from. Our reopened investigation traced the phone call to the very hotel room the Detective was using while he was using it. The front desk staff remember seeing Nelle there."

"I want your bank account and every so called witnesses bank account checked," Nelle said, "Sonny Corinthos has enough money to buy off all these people for more than I supposedly paid people off for."

"Ms. Benson," the judge said, "You will not speak again unless spoken to. Is there anything more, Agent Carey?"

"That sums it up," Agent Carey said, "More charges may be pending, we're looking to possible harassment of the Grant family and potentially false allegations that the sister threatened Miss Benson."

"We'll be adding our own list of charges," Jordan said, "however the evidence for those charges holds bearing on this case."

"Carly pushed me down the stairs," Nelle said, "I hardly see how."

"One more outburst Miss Benson," the judge said, "I will hold you in contempt of court."

"We did a search of Ava Jerome's apartment," Jordan said, "And found a blanket like the one Carly described. Ava confessed to taking the blanket after Nelle fell down the stairs, confirming Carly's statement that there was a blanket. Ava also said she gave Nelle a cologne that used to be Morgan's. We were also able to review Nelle's credit card purchases and found she purchased the penguin mobile herself that she claimed was on her registry but wasn't. We also found purchases of a scarf and invisible ink on her card that are tied to incidents Carly reported to us and to her therapist."

"Setting Carly up to believe she's crazy or to harass her is still motive in my book," D.A. Dawson said.

"Except that the police just proved Nelle gave a false statement about the blanket," Diane said, "Lord knows you could not pay Ava enough money to lie for the Sonny or Carly."

"We more time to complete our investigation," Jordan said, "And determine who should be charged with what."

"I say the this trial is not moving forward until a later date if at all pending the final results of the investigation," the judge said, banging the gavel, "Court is adjourned."

"I will sue the entire PCPD," Nelle said, "Right Michael? You'll call a lawyer for me."

"No, I'm not calling a lawyer for you," Michael said, "You're on your own. Diane, did you draw up those papers we discussed for full custody of my child once it's born."

"Michael, you can't believe these people," Nelle said, "I did not kill Zachary and your mother pushed me. I'm being set up."

"You're so good at the poor victim routine," Michael said, "You might have gotten away with it. Except too many people started asking questions, comparing stories, and realizing any time someone got in your way or interfered with what you wanted they found themselves criminal charges, civil charges, some type of investigation, or possibly dead."

"Because your parents and the Grant's hate me," Nelle said, "Chase hates me too."

"And yet you just accused him of stalking you because he can't get over you," Michael said.

"He hates me because I don't love him," Nelle said.

"How can love someone that used me to throw a case," Chase said, "I have been looking forward to this day for a long time. The best part is I didn't have do to a thing to reopen the investigation."

"Oh really," Nelle said, "Who requested this witch hunt of an investigation be reopened?"

"A medical examiner and professor who happened to select the Grant as research for his next book," Agent Carey said, "He caught the discrepancies in the autopsy and let the local commissioner know the case should be reopened. Some private investigators started asking questions as well that got investigators thinking in new directions on this case. The case was reopened totally separate from the Grants and the Corinthos/Quartermaine families."

"So your telling me that this case just happened to get reopened?" Nelle said, "None of you can seriously believe this is a coincidence. That this witch hunt happens when your mother is going to trial for trying to kill me and our child."

"What about the purchases of a scarf, invisible, ink, and the blanket?" Michael said, "How do you want to explain those? Before you say it was a set. I looked through your credit card purchases."

"That can't be legal," Nelle said.

"When I'm the secondary on the account and pay the bills it is," Michael said.

"Michael, how could you?" Nelle said, "I thought you trusted me."

"That was your first mistake, little girl," Carly said, "Thinking anyone could possibly trust you. How dare you use my dead son to make me think I"m crazy and accuse me of trying to kill you?"

"Because you're such a saint, Carly?" Nelle said, "All you've done is hate me since I came to this town."

"That's not true," Carly said, "I gave you job. I trusted you with my family. I'm grateful you saved Josslyn's life. What did you do? You drugged my husband and him think he slept with you because why you felt I owed you or something. Now this? How long does this go on?"

"Until you and everyone else understand that I'm more deserving of everything I want, of everything you have than you," Nelle said, "Why should I be denied the good life? You certainly brought yourself out of the gutter, didn't you Carly? Why can't I do the same?"

"I'm definitely no saint," Carly said, "I've done things I'm not proud of. But the things you've done. You really thought Michael would love if you set me up to go to jail."

"I just needed you out of the way," Nelle said, "Free of his influence. Did you push him to investigate me again."

"No," Carly said, "I actually had no idea he was doing any of this. I take it neither did you. Hurts to be the one who doesn't realize a game is being played, doesn't it."

Nelle lunged toward Carly, but was held back by the officers, "If it's the last thing I do, I will make sure the entire world sees you for the evil trampy witch I've always known you as. I'll do anything to see that happen"

"Does that include throwing yourself down a flight of stairs?" Diane asked.

"How can you imply that I would hurt my own child?" Nelle replied, "What type of monsters are you?"

"I think that is a very good question," Kevin said, "From what I've heard about Zachary Grant's death, Nelle almost died herself. I think it does beg the question if she would be willing to harm herself or her child to get what she wants. Agent Carey, I suggest you make sure Miss Benson can't harm herself or the child while this gets sorted out. I'm…"

"Thank you, Dr. Collins. We have every precaution in place," Agent Carey said, "We will be going now. Commissioner Ashford and I will be working out the details of all the charges and where Miss Benson will be tried. Let's go."

"Owwwww," Nelle said, "I think…"

"I know exactly what you think," Agent Carey said, "We already have a doctor on-call 24/7 to deal with any medical complaints you might have and to ensure your child is born safely. He's right outside the door."

"You'll pay for this every single one of you," Nelle yelled, "Every single one of you money whores will pay for treating me like trash."

"Did you just threaten a federal officer, a judge, a police commissioner and several more officers of the law?" Diane asked, "Thank you for making my job of getting sole custody of his child so much easier."

"Michael, would you really let our baby be born in prison?" Nelle cried.

"Yes, better that than the trauma of having you for a mother," Michael said, "He or she probably won't even remember it."

"Get her out of my courtroom," the judge said as Agent Carey held open the doors to the court room.

Nelle continued screaming as she was escorted out of the court room.

"Carly, you're free to go," Jordan said.

"Thank god," Carly said, running over and hugging Michael, "You were playing Nelle this entire time."

"Yeah," Michael said.

"And the Grant case," Carly said, "Some medical examiner just happened to."

"Yeah," Michael said, "With so many people asking questions, it was just a matter of time. Sorry we couldn't tell your or get the evidence sooner."

"I'm coming home and the truth is out there," Carly said, "That's all that matters."


	56. Chapter 56

Kelly was doing some work at the Casino when Zach called her.

"You might want to turn on the tv," Zach said, when she answered, "Your family is on the news."

"Please tell me it's Nelle going down," Kellie said, "Otherwise I don't want to know."

"Turn it on and see for yourself," Zach said, "Is Jason with you? He'll want to see it as well. I have to go, Kellie. Just thought you'd want to know."

Zach hung up as Kellie grabbed the remote and turned on the tv in time to see Nelle being escorted out of the court room. She saw the headline at the bottom the screen read Nelle had been arrested for the murder of Zachary Grant and that Carly's case and been dropped.

"Yes!" Kellie said as she grabbed her phone to call Jason.

"Where are you?" Kellie asked when he answer, "You know what, I don't care. Just find a tv or get on the internet."

"Or you could just tell me," Jason said as he opened the door to the office and entered.

Kellie set her phone down and ran over to Jason. She turned him to look at the tv.

"Nelle was arrested," Kellie said, "And Carly's going home."

"You didn't just prove Carly was innocent of pushing Nelle," Jason said, hugging Kellie tight, "Whatever you did, the cops got her for murdering her fiancee."

"Technically, I didn't do anything" Kellie said, moving so Jason would loosen his grip round her slightly, "According to the news, a federal medical examiner selected the Grant case as research for his next book. He noticed some irregularities in the autopsy. The police discovered she bribed the medical examiner and the lead detective's supervisor to make the case go away after she initiated a relationship with the lead detective and reported it to get the initial evidence against her thrown out."

"How did you do that?" Jason asked.

"All I did was ask for a psychological profile and ask a private investigator to ask a few questions that got the cops minds rethinking things," Kellie said, "We know Michael was able to provide the cops proof of Nelle's schemes against Carly that they could use."

"Thank you," Jason said, hugging Kellie again, "Whatever you did."

"You have no idea how good this feels," Kellie said, "To have this plan go right like this. It's been awhile since I've done something like this. I probably shouldn't enjoy it this much."

"You earned it," Jason said, "Michael's sure to get full custody and Carly's not going to prison. Nelle just went down very publicly. There's no shame in taking pride in being good at what you do."

"Even if it's not exactly run of the mill," Kellie said.

"You're not exactly run of the mill," Jason said, "So it fits. Maybe you should give some consideration to how you're going after Garrett. Maybe the situation calls for your own special skills like you did here with Nelle."

"I've been trying the usual methods, law enforcement and the rescue divisions to get a handle on Garrett," Kellie said, "And we're not getting very far. Even with a WSB task force in the works.."

"I'm sure you could come up with something to help them," Jason said, "You did with his brother with a lot less resources."

"I think you're right," Kellie said as she realized she and Jason were still hugging each other, "So I have work I need to finish. I'm sure you want to call Carly and Michael."

Kellie stepped back, encouraging Jason to release her.

"Right," Jason said, "I'll fill you in on all the details."

"I feel like tequila on the beach after I put the kids to bed might be in order," Kellie said as Jason grabbed her hand before she could completely pull away.

"Sure," Jason said, "Thank you again."

"They're my family too," Kellie said, "Nelle messed with the wrong family. Seriously what was she thinking going up against the wife of an alleged crime boss, their son, a ruthless CEO, the Jackel, and Stonecold."

"Not to mention Wonder Women," Jason said, "The sister that manages to make herself look like she's not an issue and then strikes invisibly when the occasion calls for it."

"Now I really have to get back to work," Kellie said, "Go ride motorcycles or something."

 **Port Charles**

 **Dante and Lulu's Home**

Dante and Lulu had just put Rocco to bed.

"What's going on?" Lulu said, "Ever since New York, you've been quiet. Even tonight after the truth about Nelle came out and Carly was cleared, you don't seem to be excited."

"I'm happy for Carly and Michael and my dad," Dante said, "But all it's doing is reinforcing the feeling that I'm not really doing any good as a cop where I am right now. I got pulled off the case. Fighting crime is difficult being Sonny's son."

"Are you thinking about a career change?" Lulu asked.

"With the WSB," Dante said, "Taggert told me the WSB was expanding the task force to go after Esoterra. I asked him to see if maybe there wasn't some way I could help. Taggert called me earlier today. They have a spot for me if I want it as a temporary transfer."

"Transfer?" Lulu asked "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means I'd be leaving town until we catch him," Dante said, "They won't let me go under cover. But I can help the guys that are going under cover."

"Why would you consider leaving us to go after this creep?" Lulu said.

"To protect you and the kids," Dante said, "To protect my sister and her kids. After watching those goons almost take Rocco and Charlotte, I can't sit back and just do nothing when my family is in danger. For months now he's been terrorizing Kellie, he abducted Lila Rae, and now he went after our kids."

"I hate it," Lulu said, "I don't want you to go. But I get it. Promise me you'll come back to me and the kids."

"Of course, you can't get rid of me that easy," Dante said, "Thank you for understanding."

"That you need to feel like you're making a difference," Lulu said, "I know. It's not like I haven't noticed that you've needed something more lately. Now I know what that is, I can tell you to go even though it's the last thing I want."

"I'll call Taggert and let him know I'm in," Dante said, "I'll have to leave this week. I want to see Kellie before I leave too."

"She was looking forward to you being here when she moved back," Lulu said.

"I know," Dante said, "But she might understand better than anyone."


	57. Chapter 57

**A couple days later**

 **The Quartermaine Mansion**

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't let us throw a big party for you," Olivia said.

"I don't want a lot of fuss," Dante said.

"You're my son. Of course, I'm going to fuss over you," Olivia said.

"When I come home and I will come home," Dante said, "You can throw whatever party you want."

"I'm going to hold you to it," Olivia said, "Are you sure I can't convince you to let someone else do this?"

"Mom," Dante said.

"I know, I know, I know," Olivia said, "You can't blame a mom for trying. I'm so proud of you. Going off and doing the right thing to protect your family."

"Esoterra's been running around way too long," Dante said.

"It's time he got what's coming to him," Olivia said, "Past time. You'll get him. I know you will."

Dante hugged Olivia, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," Olivia said.

When they stepped apart, Leo tugged at Dante.

"Hey little brother," Dante said.

"How come you're leaving?" Leo asked.

"I have to go catch some bad guys because that's what cops do," Dante said, kneeling down.

"Go get 'em," Leo said, giving Dante a hug.

When Dante finally stood up to leave, Michael came in.

"Oh good," Michael said, "I'm in time to see you off."

Dante and Michael hugged.

"When Kellie gets here," Dante said, "I want you to go all big brother on her since I'm not here to do it."

"I can try," Michael said, "But that won't go over well."

"Pull the Mr. Fancy Pants routine on her," Dante said, "Whatever you have to do. As much as she tries to pretend she doesn't need us to go all protective over her, she does."

"She likes it even if she won't admit it," Olivia said.

"First round's on me," Michael said, "When you come home."

"I'm counting on it," Dante said.

 **The Greystone**

"So you're really doing this?" Sonny said to Dante.

"I'm really doing this," Dante said.

"Are you sure you want to leave your kids and your wife to do this?" Sonny said, "Why not let someone else take this round?"

"Because I've been standing back way too long doing nothing," Dante said, "When my kids became a target now, I knew I had to take a stand for them, for all of us, for all the kids that Esoterra has hurt."

"What does Lulu think about this?" Sonny said.

"She doesn't like it," Dante said, "But she gets it or at least tries to."

"I hate to think of another one of my kids ending up directly in Esoterra's crosshairs," Sonny said.

"Maybe it will take the heat off Kellie and the kids, hers and mine," Dante said, "Let him come after me."

"Do not tell your sister that," Sonny said, "She will give you hell for that."

"About how Garrett's her problem, not mine to solve," Dante said, "I wouldn't tell her. He became my problem the minute he threatened Charlotte and Rocco. The truth is he should have been more of my problem before this point. Dad, he was threatening my sister. Maybe if I had done something sooner, at least Charlotte and Rocco wouldn't have been at risk, maybe Kellie wouldn't have been at that cafe trying to go after him herself and triggering old nightmares and memories."

"Hey, do not second guess yourself," Sonny said, "You went after Kellie when you realized what she was going and kept her from making the situation worse for her than it is. You stopped Rocco and Charlotte from being taken."

"I want to stop before he has a chance to try again," Dante said.

"Okay," Sonny said, "I love you and I will support you. Whatever you need. If you end up in a situation and you need help, don't think twice about calling me."

"I appreciate it," Dante said as Sonny went to hug him.

"You better come home," Sonny said, "That's all I'm going to say except you do whatever it takes to makes sure that bastard stays far far away from our family."

"That's the plan," Dante said as they stepped back.

"Did you tell Kellie yet?" Sonny asked.

"I figured I'd tell her when I got to the island," Dante said.

"That's awfully brave of you," Sonny said, "I think she might be a little disappointed you'll be gone when she moves back."

"I'll take my chances," Dante said.

 **Lulu and Dantes**

Dante arrived home in time for dinner with Lulu, Rocco, and Charlotte. They played board games and watched movies afterwards. Then read bed times stories.

"How come you have to go away, Daddy?" Rocco asked.

"To make sure the bad guy who tried to take you and Charlotte gets caught," Dante said, "To make sure he can't come after you again."

"Why don't the cops go after him?" Charlotte asked.

"I am the cops," Dante said, "I'm one of the cops assigned to go after him. He's hurt a lot of people. He'll continue to hurt people unless someone stops him. He's tried to go after your cousins Jamie, Jared, and Alyssa too."

"You're coming back right?" Charlotte asked.

"You won 't go away like Uncle Nathan did?" Rocco asked. Lulu looked away.

"No," Dante said, "I'm not going away like Uncle Nathan did. When I come back we'll go to baseball game, Rocco, and I will be at all your ballet recitals, Charlotte."

"Here," Charlotte said handing him a photo of her in the dance costume, "If you miss us, you can pretend you're at one of my dance recitals."

"Or one of my baseballs games," Rocco said, handing Dante a photo of him playing t-ball.

"Then I am going to go to a lot of dance recitals and baseballs games," Dante said, holding the photos, "Because I am going to miss you guys a lot."

Charlotte and Rocco both hugged Dante at the same time.

"I love you guys," Dante said, "Whenever you miss me, remember that."

After the kids were put to bed, it was just Dante and Lulu.

"Dante Falconari," Lulu said, tearing up, "You better come home. I don't want have to explain to Charlotte and Rocco if you don't."

"No matter what," Dante said, "I'm coming home. Believe that. Believe me."

"I will find a way to haunt you somehow if you don't," Lulu said, "Or torment you or something."

Lulu kissed Dante before he could respond. He kissed back, letting her have her way with him for the rest of the night.


	58. Chapter 58

Dante didn't tell Kellie he was coming to the island. He went looking for Jason first.

"Was Kellie expecting you?" Jason asked when Dante found him.

"No," Dante said, "This was kind of last minute. I need to talk to Kellie about my job change. And I felt it was better I do it person."

"What type of job change?" Jason asked.

"I'm taking a temporary transfer to a WSB task force," Dante said, "Specifically the task force going after Garrett Esoterra."

"You're what?" Kellie said approaching them, hearing the conversation.

"Hey little sister," Dante said. "That was not how I envisioned this going down."

"Did you really think you could sneak on the island without me knowing?" Kellie said.

"I'd hoped to get more of a head start and find you before you found me," Dante said.

"Start talking," Kellie said, "Why are you going after Garrett?"

"To protect our families," Dante said, "I won't do any good in Port Charles. There's some guys that need support going undercover to get Esoterra."

"You did undercover work once upon a time," Kellie said, "But Dante does it have to be this?"

"I'm tired of standing back and feeling like I'm not really doing anything and not making a difference," Dante said "In Port Charles, I can't do anything about this guy if I stay in there. The commissioner would have my head on a silver platter."

"But with the WSB you can," Kellie said, "with a lot less red tape. That's what makes you one of the good guys, Dante. I get it, Dante. As much as I don't want to understand, I do. If I didn't have three kids that needed me, I'd be going after Garrett myself."

"I know you would," Dante said, "I'm sorry I won't be able in Port Charles when you move back."

"Me too," Kellie said, "I was really looking forward to whacking you upside the head a lot more every time you call me "Little Sister."

"We're good?" Dante asked.

"Of course we're good," Kellie said, "I may not like this, but I understand."

"So I'll take care of this Esoterra creep," Dante said, "You'll make sure everyone we care about is protected."

"If you need anything," Kellie said, "You let me know. When this is over, if you still feel like you need something different to feel like you're making a difference, come talk to me. We could always use you at the foundation for the rescue operations."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dante said, "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to talk the WSB into more than a few minutes here. I had to push hard for even this. We've got a short time frame for getting our guys ready to go undercover."

"So you're just telling me life changing news and running," Kellie said.

Before Dante could reply, they heard the child like yells of "Uncle Dante, Uncle Dante," and turned to see Jamie, Jared, and Alyssa running towards them. Alyssa managed to beat her brothers. Dante scooped her up.

"How's my favorite niece,?" Dante asked.

"Did you come to take us for ice cream?" Alyssa asked.

"Or surfing," Jamie said.

"Not this time," Dante said, "It's a quick trip just to say "Hi"."

"But you just got here," Jared said.

"I will owe you ice cream and a baseball game when I come home," Dante said.

"What about when we move to Port Charles?" Jamie asked.

"I probably won't be there," Dante said, "There's a really bad guy and I have to chase him out of town. But when I get back, I promise ice cream and a baseball game."

All the kids looked disappointed.

"Why don't you give your Uncle Dante a hug goodbye," Kellie said, "Then head back to the house to do your summer reading."

"But mom," they protested.

"You heard your mom," Dante said, "Time to go read about some far off land. I have a plane to catch."

The kids hugged Dante and said their goodbyes.

"I might have screwed this up a little," Dante said once the kids were out of earshot.

"Maybe more than a little," Kellie said.

"You take care of yourself," Dante said, "Let me and everyone else do our jobs to get Esoterra. No taking off after him by yourself."

"I'm not doing that again, not after Lila Rae and…" Kellie said.

"If she does," Jason said, "She won't be on her own."

Dante and Kellie stepped apart. Dante turned his attention to Jason.

"You and I might have our differences," Dante said, "But I'm glad you're looking after my sister."

"Not that I need looking after," Kellie said.

Dante and Jason both just looked at Kellie.

"Both of you seriously," Kellie said.

"I seriously have to get back the airfield," Dante said, giving Kellie a hug, "If anything comes up I'll let you know regardless of what my superiors might have to say about it. Don't give Jason here too many fits, little sister."

Kellie whacked Dante upside the head.

"You had to get one more in," Kellie said.

Dante laughed as he turned to leave.

"Jason," Dante said, nodding indicating he wanted him to follow him.

"Wait what?" Kellie said.

"I wanted to have a conversation with Jason before I saw you," Dante said, "Let me do my big brother thing with Jason. I'm only leaving to go after the crazy creep threatening our families for who knows how long."

"Kellie, just let Dante be the protective big brother," Jason said, "If the roles were reversed, I'd do the same."

Kellie rolled her eyes and wandered off. Jason wandered.

"As immature as the two of you are some times with your sibling rivalry," Jason said, "It's oddly comforting to see you that hasn't changed."

"It's fun to get a rise out of her, especially with the little sister bit," Dante said, "Since I don't have much time, I'll get to the point, are you sleeping with my sister?"

"No, why would you even ask that?" Jason said, "Kellie and I aren't…no."

"I overheard Lulu say the two of you were staying at Kellie's hotel room when she was in Port Charles for the Nurses Ball," Dante said.

"I was, but not the way you're thinking," Jason said, "I stayed at the MetroCourt with Kellie so she'd get a few decent nights sleep instead nightmare ridden ones."

"She's having nightmares still," Dante asked.

"Ever since we found Garrett was after at Tyler's funeral," Jason said, "She's been seeing Dr. Collins. It's not all the time."

"For whatever reason you staying with her keeps them away," Dante said, "Are you still sleeping in the same room with her here?"

"No," Jason said, "Dr. Collins and Kellie said with my stay here being indefinite that we couldn't keep using each other as crutch in that way."

"Using each other as a crutch? You're having nightmares about your stuff?" Dante asked.

Jason didn't answer.

"Just be careful with my sister," Dante said, "The two of you are spending a lot of time together and you both are dealing with a lot of heavy stuff. As Kellie's brother I'm little worried that about her being vulnerable and the last thing she needs to get involved with anybody that way. Even if you both were agreeable to "

"Kellie's safe with me," Jason said, "I have too much respect for your sister to use her like that. We've never been like that."

"I hope it stays that way," Dante said, "Because she doesn't need to be any more attached the business than she already is. I will defend my sister's honor if I find out any different."

"That won't be necessary, Dante," Jason said, "Consider your warning noted."


	59. Chapter 59

Later that night after the kids were in bed, Jason found Kellie sitting at the beach. He sat down next to her. Kellie handed him the flask with tequila she was sipping out of. They passed the flask back and forth as they talked.

"You haven't said much since Dante left," Jason said.

"What am I supposed to say," Kellie said, "Am I happy my brother decided to up and take off after Garrett? No. Who would be? But I have no right judge him for doing what part of me wants to do."

"Just because you understand it doesn't mean you have to pretend you're okay with it," Jason said.

"You really couldn't just let me pretend I'm okay with it," Kellie said, her voice cracking, "Fake it until you make it."

"You and Dante are as close as if you'd grown up together," Jason said, "No amount of pretending is going to change the fact that you might be more than a little disappointed he won't be in Port Charles. As much you get annoyed when he goes all big brother on you, some part of you appreciates it."

Kellie laid her head on her knees which were bent, trying to hide the stray tears. Jason knelt next to her. Gently he tilted her head up and wiped the stray tears from her face.

"I don't want Dante running off after Garrett," Kellie said, "But I couldn't tell him that. I want my brother in Port Charles with the rest of us. Not off God knows where, putting himself at risk."

Kellie leaned against Jason.

"I've already lost Morgan, then Tyler," Kellie said, "Thinking we'd lost you. How many more people am I supposed to lose?"

"You're not going to lose Dante," Jason said.

"You don't know that," Kellie said.

"He said it himself," Jason said, "He's not going undercover. He's helping the agents getting ready to go undercover."

"Which likely means he's the point of contact and in the same area as the guys under cover,' Kellie said, "He's still at risk."

"It's his risk to take," Jason said.

"Believe me," Kellie said, "I know. Like you said just because I understand, doesn't mean I have to like it. I'm just tired of the loss, the pain, the uncertainty, this feeling that my life is defined by it."

"It's not though," Jason said, "Maybe this season of your life has been defined by all those things. But I think that as you keep moving forward, you'll find your life is defined by better things, happier things. The things you and Tyler went through these last few years changed you. Now you have to figure out who you are and what life looks like without Tyler, without Morgan."

"It won't ever be what it was," Kellie said, "I have to get use to the fact I'm no longer in this place where everything about life was just hard. Tyler's illness it took over every part of our lives."

"You're still trying to figure out what to do without it," Jason said.

"I guess," Kellie said, "Most days I just try to focus on making sure my kids are happy and safe, the foundation is doing it's thing, and…"

"What about you when life doesn't revolve around all that," Jason said.

"I don't know," Kellie said.

"You know what I love most about watching you surf and that night in Port Charles when you kidnapped me to go riding," Jason said.

"I did not kidnap you," Kellie said, "You went willingly."

"You were holding my bike hostage," Jason said.

"Details, Mob Boy," Kellie said.

"That's besides the point," Jason said, "But when you surf and that night in Port Charles, you were living in the moment. You weren't just a mom, not just a foundation director, not just a mafia princess for lack of a better term or a widow or caretaker. You weren't any of that. It's like you'd forgotten all of that stuff. You weren't caught up in the past or the expectations."

"I have my moments," Kellie said, "But most of the time my life is caught up in all that other stuff."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be that way," Jason said, "You know you're going to take care of all that stuff no matter what. But at what point do you get let go of everything that's weighing you down and focus on just being you, being happy."

"I wouldn't even know where to start," Kellie said.

"I think you let the fact that the nature of our lives keep you in that place where you always have to be calculating, sometimes ruthless, and constantly aware of danger takeover," Jason said, "Even in those moments where you don't need to. You forget that the girl who needs fun, impulsive moments, enjoyment and everything is good still exists. You think that the practical part has to overshadow your carefree side. Nothing could be further from the truth"

"Well sometimes it feels like everything that makes me who am I is at odds with each other," Kellie said.

"You just need to get out of your head," Jason said, "Let your heart do the leading when it should. You were perfectly willing to make sure I had fun and forgot about everything I couldn't deal with. When are you going to start doing that for yourself more?"

"I don't know," Kellie said her voice cracking again, "It's not like I like living from a place of fear and uncertainty."

"Trust your instincts," Jason said, "You have some of the best instincts I've ever seen. Let your instincts overcome your doubts, your fears."

Kellie didn't respond. Eventually, she stood up, a little tipsy, and took her tank top and shorts off, leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"What are you doing?" Jason said.

"Not overthinking things," Kellie said, bolted towards the water. Her running affected slightly by the Tequila.

Jason chased after her as she ran into the water and found a spot where it was deep enough to swim. But she should still stand if she wanted it to.

Jason took his shirt off and chased her into the water.

"When I said to be impulsive and trust your instincts, I didn't mean take a midnight swim while intoxicated," Jason said.

"I could always be throwing tequila bottles," Kellie said, splashing Jason. When he didn't splash back. She approached him slightly off balance and tried to pull him in the water with her. Jason took the opportunity to guide her closer to shore.

"Killjoy," Kellie said as she slipped taking Jason with her. Jason managed to keep himself from totally crashing into Kellie and found her laying underneath him.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Kellie said, trying not to laugh, "My apologies."

Jason closed his eyes for a moment, "And this is why you shouldn't go swimming on the beach like this. What if you'd slipped in deeper water and I wasn't here.

"I wouldn't have done it if you weren't here," Kellie said, "Even if I've had a little too much tequila like right now."

The moment seemed to freeze. Neither one made a move or sound.

After a few moments, Jason started to stand and pulled Kellie with him. She slipped again and Jason picked her up. When he got to where he'd left his shirt on the beach, he put Kellie down, grabbed the shirt, and put it over Kellie's head. He picked her back up, grabbed her clothes, on the way back to the house, and carried her to her bedroom.

Jason grabbed a towel for Kellie to dry off.

"At least get the excess water out of your hair," Jason said.

"Again, killjoy," Kellie said, throwing the towel back at him, "You were the one that told me to let loose. I could be swimming in the ocean right now."

"Tomorrow when you're sober," Jason said, "You can swimming all you want."

"I want to go swimming now," Kellie said, trying to push past Jason with no luck.

"How much did you drink before I got out there?" Jason asked.

"I'm halfway between stone cold sober and throwing tequila bottles," Kellie said, "You should be grateful. Although I have thrown tequila bottles sober. Just skipped the drinking and the hangover."

"You might want to keep your voice down," Jason said, "Before you wake the kids."

Kellie thought it about it, gave Jason a gentle shove and then fell back on the bed with an exaggerated sigh. Jason watched until he was sure Kellie was in bed for the night.

As he went to leave the room, he heard her say, "Jason."

"What is it, Kellie?" Jason asked, turning back towards Kellie.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," Kellie said, "Would you stay just for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll stay," Jason said brushing the strands of hair out of Kellie's face.

When Jason laid down in the bed, Kellie rolled over, curled up against him, and fell asleep.


	60. Chapter 60

Jason woke up to find Kellie sprawled all over him. He ran his fingers through her hair, watching her sleep unguarded.

He felt Kellie start stirring as she woke up slightly.

"Jason," she said, "I'm sorry for being a brat last night."

"You don't need to apologize," Jason said, "Do you need water, Gatorade, or an aspirin?"

"No," Kellie said, "I didn't drink that much."

They heard the sound of kids causing chaos in the hallway.

"The wild herd rises," Kellie said, attempting to move but not really wanting to.

"When's the last time you slept in?" Jason asked.

"Port Charles maybe," Kellie answered as the sound of bickering was heard.

"Sleep in as long as you want," Jason said, shifting Kellie off of him, "I'll take care of the kids this morning."

"Thank you," Kellie said, before drifting off back to sleep.

Out in the hallway, Jason found Alyssa in tears as Jamie and Jared were glaring at each other.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"I want peanut butter toast for breakfast," Alyssa sobbed.

"It's Dad's birthday," Jared said, "We always have waffles on Dad's birthday."

"But Dad's not here," Jamie said, "So why bother having waffles?"

Jared shoved Jamie and they started shoving back and forth. Alyssa sobbed louder. Jason pulled Jamie and Jared apart as they both tried to go at each other.

"Enough both of you," Jason said, "Your mom's trying to sleep in."

Jamie and Jared kept at it. Jason grabbed one in each arm and carried them out in the living room. Alyssa trailed after them. He set them both on opposite ends of the couch.

"Don't move, either one of you," Jason said.

"Are Jamie and Jared in time out?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes," Jason said, "I know you miss your dad, especially today, and I know all of you want to remember him in some way. But what happened upstairs isn't the way to do it. While Alyssa and I go make breakfast, both you need to think about how you want to honor your dad. When you figure out the answer to that, you can come join Alyssa and I in the kitchen."

Jared and Jamie were silent.

"We're making peanut butter toast for breakfast, right Uncle Jason?" Alyssa said as the started towards the kitchen.

"We will make you peanut butter toast," Jason said, as Alyssa cheered, "And waffles for the rest of us."

"Wait," Alyssa said, "Can I have waffles with Peanut Butter?"

"You can have waffles with peanut butter," Jason said.

As Jason and Alyssa were making waffles, Jared and Jamie slinked in the kitchen.

"Did you say sorry to each other?" Alyssa asked, watching Jason mix the waffle batter, "Mom and always make them say sorry and hug when they fight like that."

"That's not what Uncle Jason said," Jared said.

"Say sorry and hug," Alyssa said, glaring at them.

"You heard her," Jason said, putting batter in the waffle maker.

The boys grumbled their apologies and gave each other a side hug.

"You could hug better," Alyssa said, "But I'll take it."

"Did you guys figure out how you want to honor your dad?" Jason asked.

"Surfing," Jamie said.

"Salsa dancing," Jared said.

"Yes to the surfing," Jason said, continuing to make waffles, "But where did you come up with Salsa dancing?"

"Dad used to take Mom Salsa dancing sometimes," Jared said, "So why not on his birthday?"

"Who would be doing the Salsa dancing?" Jason asked.

"Mom and…oh" Jared said.

"Couldn't you take mom salsa dancing, Uncle Jason?" Alyssa asked.

"I can't dance," Jason said.

"Seriously?" Jamie asked.

"Seriously," Jason said, plating waffles, "Even if I could Salsa dancing is something your mom would have to decide on her own she wants to go do. Now I'm going to go see if your mom's awake."

"Let's bring Mommy breakfast in bed," Alyssa said.

"How often does you mom get to sleep in?" Jason asked.

"Never," Jared said.

"So Mom gets to sleep in on Dad's birthday?" Jamie asked.

"Just for a little bit," Kellie said, entering the kitchen.

"Waffles, I'm impressed," Kellie said.

"For Dad's birthday," Jamie said causing Kellie's eyes go wide.

"Right," Kellie said, holding it together.

Jason got the kids to sit down as Kellie looked out the kitchen window. Alyssa was slathering peanut butter on her waffle when Jason stood beside Kellie.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"i can't believe I forgot like that," Kellie said, "In all honesty I was the one who couldn't keep track of his birthday when he was alive. But this one, I thought…"

"Don't beat yourself up," Jason said, "The kids want to go surfing. I think I have them talked out of Salsa dancing."

"Mommy, Uncle Jason aren't you eating with us?" Alyssa said, peanut butter covered her lips.

"Of course," Kellie said, sitting at the table.

After breakfast while they were cleaning the kitchen, Jared and Jamie snuck off to make a phone call to Zach unbeknownst to anyone else.

"All right, Squirts," Zach asked, "What devious plan have you cooked up now?"

"Devious?" Jamie asked, "We're not devious whatever that is."

"Right," Zach said.

"We need a favor," Jared said.

"How many favors do you owe me now?" Zach said.

"You don't even know what it is," Jamie said.

"Start talking boys," Zach said, "And they did."

After surfing and lunch, there was a knock at the door.

Jason opened the door to find Kendall standing there.

"Kendall," Jason started to say.

"Save your small-talk," Kendall said, "Where's Kellie?"

"In the shower," Jason said.

"Mmm," Kendall said, "We have an appointment at the spa."

"Does Kellie know this?" Jason asked.

"Look at you all Mr. Protective," Kendall said, "You don't have to protect Kellie from me. But no, she doesn't know this. It's a surprise."

"What's a surprise?" Kellie asked coming down the stairs.

"We're going to the spa, pedicures, manicures, face masks, massages, the works," Kendall said.

"I don't do spas normally," Kellie said, "It's Tyler birthday and the kids."

"Will be fine with Jason and my husband," Kendall said, grabbing Kellie's hand and dragging her towards the door, "You are getting pampered today."

"Go, mom," Jamie yelled as he and Jamie pushed her out the door.

"What are you two cooking up now?" Kellie asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Jamie said.

"I'd take the spa day," Zach said from the sidewalk, "I talked them out of their original plan."

"What was that?" Kellie asked.

"You don't want to know," Kendall said, "We're running late. There will be time for chit chat later. Now move."


	61. Chapter 61

Zach entered the house with Spike, Ian, and Ashley, "Who's ready to watch some hockey championships?"

"No way, Uncle Zach," Jamie said, "That's not the plan."

"That is the plan," Zach said, "We decided on hockey instead."

"You decided, Uncle Zach," Jared said, "Jamie and I don't agree to that plan."

Jamie meanwhile had gotten an iPad out and pulled up a youtube video. Salsa music started playing.

"What exactly is going on?" Jason said.

"Uncle Zach is going to teach you to dance," Jamie said.

"I'm serious, I can't dance," Jason said.

"I'm sure with lessons we can fix that," Jared said.

"Dance," Alyssa said.

"The only way to fix this might be to prove you can't dance," Zach said.

"You have to teach him the steps," Ashley said.

Zach tried to talk Jason through the steps, but it quickly became obvious Jason was telling the truth about his dancing abilities.

"He really can't dance," Jared said, horrified.

"Well what now," Jamie said, upset, "Now the whole plan is ruined." He stomped off as Alyssa burst into tears. Zach's kids started squabbling.

"Time out everyone," Zach yelled.

Jason pulled Jared and Alyssa into the kitchen after Jamie as Zach referreed his kids.

"What's really going on here?" Jason said, "I don't believe you guys really care about salsa dancing this much."

Alyssa climbed on Jason's lap and sobbed into his shoulder.

Jared and Jamie looked a little guilty.

Alyssa popped her head up, "They were trying to match you and Mom."

"Matchmake, Alyssa," Jared corrected.

"Why would you do that?" Jason asked.

"You and mom seem to get along," Jamie said, "We like having you around. We can forget a little more that Dad's gone when you're around."

"So we thought maybe if we helped you two out," Jared said, "Then when we move to Port Charles, you'd still live with us and do things with us. And Mom has less nightmares when you're around."

"We heard Dad tell Mom she had to fall in love again some day," Jamie said.

"But not right away with anyone," Jason said, "Your Mom and I are just friends. As for your Mom falling in love again someday that's entirely up to her. She loved your dad a lot. That type of loss takes awhile to stop hurting and for her to get to a place where she might want to fall in love again."

"But don't we get choose who she falls in love with?" Alyssa asked.

"No," Jason said, "But your Mom if she were to ever fall in love again whoever it is will be someone she thinks you'll like too and will look out for you."

"But we like having you look out for us," Jared said.

"That won't change in Port Charles," Jason said, "I may not live with you guys but I'll still look for you. If need anything you can always call me."

"Pinky swear," Alyssa said, holding her pinky out.

"Pinky swear," Jason said as he and Alyssa linked pinkies.

Alyssa held both her pinkies out to Jamie and Jared, "You have to pinky swear too."

The boys groaned.

"If we promise to stop with the matchmaking schemes," Jared said, "Can we skip the pinky swear?"

"I think they can skip the pinky swear," Jason said, "From now on I think you need to let your Mom figure out her own life. When an adult tells you that one of your ideas maybe isn't so good or doesn't want to participate, you should listen."

"Are we in trouble?" Jamie asked.

"Not this time," Jason said, "But next time, there will have to be some consequences. Understand?"

The boys nodded.

"Anyone up for some hockey?" Zach asked.

Meanwhile, Kendall and Kellie had gotten their massages, facials, pedicures, and manicures.

"What exactly did my sons want you and Zach to do?" Kellie asked as they were waiting for their nails to dry.

"Zach convinced them they should watch hockey instead," Kendall said, "We handled it."

"And yet you dragged me off for an impromptu spa day," Kellie said, "What exactly were my kids planning? Believe me when I tell you, you should never under estimate my sons."

"It's nothing really," Kendall said.

"Your nails are still wet," Kellie said, "I would hate for them to end up smudged."

"Alright, alright," Kendall said, "The boys apparently wanted Zach to give Jason salsa dancing lessons for some reason."

"But Jason can't dance," Kellie said, "Lessons won't fix that."

"And Zach got the boys to agree it was a bad idea," Kendall said, "Thus the hockey and Ashley and Alyssa could play together."

"Why in the world would the boys think Jason needs dancing lessons?" Kellie asked.

"To take you dancing," Kendall said.

"What? Why?" Kellie said.

"You cannot be that dense," Kendall said, waiting for Kellie to figure it out.

"They're trying to set you and Jason up," Kendall finally said.

Kellie was speechless.

"You really had no idea," Kendall said.

"No," Kellie said, "I can't even wrap my mind around that. Now I'm going to have to explain to them. I don't even know what to explain to them."

"That they need to let their Mom and Uncle Jason figure out their own love lives," Kendall said as they got up to pay the bill and leave, "Part of the reason I took you away was so Zach and Jason could deal with that if the boys tried to pull anything."

"We should probably go rescue them in case things went haywire," Kellie said.

"No, we have shopping to do," Kendall said, dragging.

In the store, Kendall pulled a sundress and asked, "What size are you? A six?

"Mostly, occasionally an eight is better depending on the size," Kellie said as Kendall handed the dress to her.

"I don't need any dresses," Kellie said, "I don't even need to go shopping."

"When was the last time you bought new clothes?" Kendall said, pulling a couple of tops and skirts, "And a dress for a charity event doesn't count nor do basic necessities. Don't lie to me, I run a cosmetics company and know my fashion and I haven't seen you anything that isn't more current than two season ago."

Kellie glared at Kendall.

"That doesn't work on me," Kendall said, "You'll thank me later.'

"When I'm ready, I'll go shopping," Kellie said, "Besides what I have works."

"I get that you lost your husband," Kendall said, "And it hasn't been very long. But one day you're going to wake up and want something new. And there's no reason you can't buy yourself some new things now. Because then you don't have to go shopping if you're in a hurry."

Kendall grabbed a few more items and herded Kellie into the dressing room.

"Now put on the first dress," Kendall said, "We're not leaving until you do."

"It's on," Kellie said.

"Come out and show me," Kendall said.

Kellie opened the door.

"You're definitely getting that," Kendall said, "I think Jason will appreciate that."

"Jason could care less what I wear," Kellie said, "Why would you even…"

"Oh come on," Kendall said, "I saw your little semi-skinny dipping stunt on the beach last night with Jason."

"I was drunk, Kendall," Kellie said, "And had a whim to do midnight swimming as declaration of having more fun."

"You had fun alright," Kendall said, "I didn't just imagine you and Jason horizontal on the beach."

"Umm...uhh,…Kendall…Jason was trying to get me out of the water. I slipped and took Jason with me," Kellie said, "And no, Jason's my father's best friend and not to mention he's my cousin's ex husband. Tyler's hasn't even been gone six months."

"One," Kendall interrupted, "Your father was what 16-17 when you were born. I'm pretty sure Jason's maybe only 10 years older than you. It's not like Jason is actually old enough to be your father. Two, the grieving widow bit is only going to work for so long. You're too young not get all hot and flustered at sight of a well muscled, well defined man which Jason definitely is."

"Where do you come up with this, Kendall?" Kellie said, "We're just friends, always have been."

"In all the time you've spent with Jason since his resurrection from the Russian clinic, you've never once had the urge to want to be more than friends," Kendall asked.

"That would be entirely inappropriate," Kellie said.

"And the nights he spends in your room are?" Kendall said, "No wonder your kids think he and you should get together. Wait you didn't exactly deny having thoughts beyond friendship."

"It's like I'm going to act on them," Kellie blurted, "No I did not just say that."

"You are busted," Kendall said.

"There were a couple times things got fuzzy," Kellie said, "but…..just…I… uh… That's not something that would ever happen."

"Why not?" Kendall said, "You may have been widowed, but you're not dead. I'm not saying you and Jason have to go for the long haul. God knows his first loyalty will always be with your father. But you Miss responsible super spy mom, should let Jason show you a good time. Before you protest, I'm well aware Tyler was your only lover. If you're interested and he's interested, he might be good for you to test the dating waters with. You wouldn't have to worry about background checking him and he'd treat you with respect and kindness."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation," Kellie said, "Never in a million years did I think I would find myself having a conversation about why I should sleep with Jason Morgan on my dead husband's birthday."

Kellie slammed the door to the dressing room as Kendall realized her mistake.

Kendall knocked on the door, "I'm sorry, I let my mouth run away with me again."

Kellie didn't answer. Kendall realized the door wasn't locked and let herself in. She saw the tear stains on Kellie's cheeks.

She pulled Kellie into a hug, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I honestly thought you and Jason had something going on. And I just want you to be happy, to have fun after everything you've been through. But you think too damn much with your head sometimes. I forgot about it being Tyler's birthday. And that was a little insensitive."

"Just a little?" Kellie questioned.

"Alright more than insensitive," Kendall said, "But you're still buying that dress. It looks killer on you."


	62. Chapter 62

**Author's Note:** _I have a couple of projects that are slowing down my ability to update right now. I'll be updating to finish the last few chapters of this story as I can. As I mentioned previously there will be a follow up to this story. However, given the other projects, I wouldn't expect to see that story start posting until the beginning of October._

As Kendall and Kellie finished making their purchases, Kendall got a text.

"Oh you have to see this," Kendall said, showing Kellie her phone which had a picture of Alyssa and Ashley playing tea party with Jason, "I have to admit, I never thought I'd see the day Jason would be caught playing tea party."

"Complete with hot pink boa and a tiara," Kellie said, laughing, "Please send that to me. As sweet as it is, I am so going to hold that over his head."

"Done," Kendall said, forwarding the photo to Kellie's phone.

"I did promised the kids we'd make a cake for Tyler's birthday," Kellie said, "I really do have to cut this spa short."

"Tomorrow night," Kendall said, "You're wearing your new dress and we are winning money at the casino."

 **The Next Day**

Kellie had a private gaming area set up for her and Kendall. At Kendall's insistence, she wore the new dress.

Afterwards at the bar, Zach found Kendall and took her out on the dance floor.

Kellie sat at the bar, watching.

"Do you miss it?" Jason asked, startling her.

Jason caught Kellie as she slipped slightly on the stool.

"MIss what?" Kellie asked.

"Dancing," Jason said, "The kids said that Tyler used to take you salsa dancing."

"I'm so sorry the kids tried to teach you to dance," Kellie said.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Jason asked.

"Avoiding you," Kellie said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You barely said two words to me outside of what you absolutely had to," Jason said, "You didn't answer my question."

"Of course, I miss it," Kellie said, "But there's no point in getting stuck on what you can't have."

"I'm sure if you asked any guy in this room," Jason said.

"Seriously?" Kellie said, "How long have you known me? Not to mention we both know you'd want to background check them first even if it was just for a dance."

"Point taken," Jason said, holding his hand out to Kellie.

"I think I'll keep my toes, Mob Boy," Kellie said.

"I will not step on your toes," Jason said, "I promise. I also promise not try anything fancy."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kellie caught Kendall giving her nod and a glare to go for it.

"Just trust me," Jason said.

Kellie took Jason's hand.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Jason said, leading her to the edge of the dance floor.

Kellie stood and stared at Jason, "Now what?"

"And I'm supposedly the one that can't dance," Jason said.

"You have no room to talk," Kellie said, "Can you blame me for being concerned? What possessed you to attempt to this anyway?"

"I'm just trying to return the favor you did for me when you held my motorcycle hostage," Jason said, putting Kellie's hands on his shoulders before gently touching Kellie's waist, "Although I have to admit you are much better motorcycle rider and pool player than I am a dancer."

"Considering we are doing the whole junior high stand and attempt to sway," Kellie said, "I have you beat by a long shot. You're doing this horribly, I might add."

"We're going to keep doing this until you tell me why you've been avoiding me and unusually silent around me," Jason said, pulling Kellie a little closer. He moved one of his hands around her waist and to her back, making her harder for her to pull away.

"You're really going to subject everyone around us to this," Kellie said.

"As long as it takes," Jason said, "To figure out what's going on in that head of yours or if I did something to offend you."

"Jason, no, you haven't done anything wrong," Kellie said, "It's me. Kendall got into my head yesterday and it just threw me for a loop. I'm trying to sort through stuff."

"What sort of stuff?" Jason asked.

"Girl stuff," Kellie said.

Jason gave her look.

"That's all you're getting," Kellie said, "Mob Boy."

Jason having tortured himself enough, gave up on his plan to get Kellie to talk. She kept using his lack of dance to skills to keep the conversation away from her conversation with Kendall yesterday. Jason moved her off the dance floor and led her out to the terrace.

"You make a pretty good princess," Kellie taunted, showing Jason the photo of him playing tea party with the girls.

"I'm going to kill Zach," Jason said, trying to get the phone from her.

"I have copies," Kellie said, dodging him, "And so does Kendall. Besides it is really sweet you let Alyssa and Ashley dress you up. It could have been worse, they could have insisted you wear make up."

"I will be grateful for that," Jason said, having wrapped one arm around Kellie's waist from behind her, "Promise me you will never show anyone those photos."

"Never," Kellie said, "Don't try to tell me you're concerned with your reputation."

"It's more the principle of you threatening to show those around," Jason said, turning Kellie towards him.

"In all seriousness," Kellie said, "Thank you for spending time with my kids and playing tea party with Alyssa. She couldn't stop talking about it last night."

"Your kids are pretty good most of the time," Jason said, "They make it easy. I'm glad to see Alyssa finally starting to come back out of her shell."

"I noticed her bossiness finally coming back," Kellie said as Jason eased his grip up slightly.

"You know you're welcome to bring Danny and Jake down here," Kellie said.

"I know," Jason said, "I'm trying not to push them. Danny is confused but happy. Jake is a little tougher."

"He doesn't really remember you," Kellie said, "He was so young when Helena took him. Drew and Franco are the only father figures he knows. It'll take him some time to warm up to you. I know the video calls are short with him right now, but they'll go a long way towards rebuilding a relationship with your sons."

"Sometimes it seems impossible that I might have a decent relationship with both Danny and Jake," Jason said, "I feel guilty sometimes that I wasn't there enough for them before I was shot and before Helena took Jake. There's so many opportunities I missed when I was here."

"Don't miss them now," Kellie said.

"Easier said than done," Jason said, noting Kellie was slightly uneasy with him.

"You get to start fresh when you go back home," Kellie said, "I better than anyone get that our lives have a cost to them. That's never not going to be a factor. You just have to decide to make things work for you. The truth is my family figured out how to live without you being at their beck and call. Don't let yourself get pulled into everything like you did before. The truth is your business, my father's business should have been adjusting to train a couple others to do what you do, to take the burden off you as you moved up. That should have happened before you were shot."

"You tried to tell us that back when you running things," Jason said.

"Neither one of you wanted to listen," Kellie said, "The truth is you've been more than an enforcer for long time whether you want to admit it or not. Just like I'm more than than the daughter of an alleged mobster."

Jason didn't respond. As much as he preferred to be in the background, he knew Kellie was telling the truth. Jason realized Kellie was still uneasy. Kellie shifted as the silence and how close they were to each other got to her.

"It's killing me," Jason said, "what has you uncomfortable with me right now?"

Kellie tried to move away as Jason stopped her.

"You can tell me anything," Jason said, sweeping Kellie's hair back out of her face, "I hope you know that."

"It's stupid," Kellie said, "Probably just all the time we've spent together coupled with whatever state of mind anyone in my position would be in after…"

"I'm not following," Jason said, "I highly doubt it's stupid. Just tell me, you know I'm going to bug you until you do."

"You shouldn't," Kellie said.

"I can't help you figure it out if you don't tell me," Jason said.

"Do you realize how close we are to each other?" Kellie asked, starting to give in and then rambling, "Before our lives fell apart, we wouldn't have been this close to each other. We've always been friends. But it's confusing. I thought I could pretend it's not and that things are like they always were between us. Then Kendall had to stick in her two cents. And now the only thing I can think about right now is the fact that I really can't pretend that I'm immune to the blue eyes and muscles all those other girls swoon over. Why the hell am I telling you this? Oh god. Can you forget I even said that? Or better yet tell me that you don't experience anything like that and I'm just Sonny's daughter, nothing else. Maybe my confusion will go away and put a stop to whatever I'm feeling about this right now. You know what I should just go."

As Kellie turned to leave, Jason pulled her back again and kissed her.


	63. Chapter 63

Kellie found herself kissing Jason back. Then Jason stopped but didn't pull away.

Neither one of them said a word as they stared at each other, stunned.

Jason finally spoke, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. Are you okay?"

"I don't what I am," Kellie said, "I wasn't expecting that. When you kept pushing for me to talk, I just started rambling and thought if I said something about whatever us is that you'd establish the fact we're just friends. Then that would be the end of it"

"It's what I should do," Jason said, "But I can't. Because I'd be lying."

"It's really not just me," Kellie said, "I don't know what to think."

"You don't have to know what to think," Jason said, "I crossed a line with you, no matter what you said, I have a responsibility to look out for you, not…"

Jason was interrupted as Kellie kissed him.

"I don't even know what to do with this right now, Jason," Kellie said as she pulled back and started to pull away, "I better.."

Jason pulled her back.

"Don't run," Jason asked.

He sat down on the bench, positioning Kellie on his lap.

"I'm not sure who got caught more off guard right now," Jason said, "I guess I've been lying to myself really about how different things had become between us. I told Dante we weren't like this."

"How is any of this Dante's business?" Kellie said.

"He thought we were doing more than just sleeping when I was staying with you at the MetroCourt," Jason said, "I can't blame him for looking out for you. You're vulnerable and hurting and grieving. The last thing I want to do is take advantage of that or our friendship."

"Except I don't think either one of us can pretend tonight didn't happen," Kellie said, fiddling with her wedding bands, "I don't know if I want to either. I should. Because you're right I'm still hurting over losing my husband. At the same time, I remember spending so much time pushing Tyler away."

"You were doing what you thought was best for both of you," Jason said, "At the time, you weren't ready when he was. After everything you had been through, no one could blame you."

"But how much time did I waste pushing Tyler away," Kellie said, "When we could have been together. Ultimately, our time together was limited and I lost him to something I had no control over. As much I'm confused about whatever we are right now, I don't want to be that girl that pushed everyone away because I'm scared or too caught up in what we should or shouldn't do."

"You're not that girl," Jason said, "But we've been leaning on each other a lot to get through the aftermath of Tyler's death and losing Sam and everything else that's been going on. I'm not saying that whatever this is doesn't have merit, it isn't real."

"But we might be getting the lines blurred with how much time we've been spending with each other," Kellie said.

"I think we both might need some space from each other," Jason said, "Maybe I should think about going back to Port Charles."

"Would you even be thinking about going back if wasn't for tonight?" Kellie asked.

"No," Jason said.

"Then stay," Kellie said, "I'm going back to Port Charles soon anyway and we'll go back to our own lives. I don't expect anything to change between us. Maybe it's selfish of me to ask you to stay. Especially when I feel like I'm such a mess."

"I'll stay," Jason said.

"We're still good?" Kellie asked, "We're not going to completely mess up our friendship?"

"Never," Jason said, "I promise we won't let that happen."

Kellie finally relaxed and leaned her head against Jason's shoulder. Then she second guessed herself and started to pop her head back up, "This is isn't…I need to stop leaning on you like this."

"It's fine," Jason said, gently nudging her head back down, "One way or another, we'll figure it out."


	64. Chapter 64

Eventually Kellie moved, feeling her phone vibrate.

Jason saw the caller ID as Kellie looked at the phone, "Pride, what kind of name is that."

"A last name, as in NCIS Agent Duane Pride," Kellie said, answering on speaker, "Given what time it is, I don't have a good feeling about this….Agent Pride, to what do I owe the honor or dishonor?"

"I was wish I was calling with better news, Kellie girl," Pride said, "But we got a tip that Garrett Esoterra has been active in some of the islands neighboring the one your casino empire is on. Are you and the kids still there?"

"For now," Kellie replied, "We have plans to move to Port Charles."

"Move them up," Pride said, "One of his navy transporters we apprehended mentioned he was in your area. I don't think it's a coincidence."

"I will be making those arrangements as soon as I get off the phone," Kellie said, "I appreciate the information."

"Is Jason Morgan still hanging around the island?" Pride asked.

"I'm here," Jason answered before Kellie could.

"I was going to tell Kellie girl to keep you around in case Esoterra tries anything," Pride said, "But I'll tell you to make sure she and the kids are safe. If you think law enforcement doesn't like you now, they really won't like you if something happens to Kellie under your watch."

"Pride, seriously?" Kellie replied.

"You do great work," Pride said, "We want to see it continue."

"It will," Jason said, "Nothing will happen to Kellie and the kids, I'll see to it."

"You do that," Pride said, "I'm going to let you make whatever arrangements you need to make. One of these days when you take a vacation, I mean a real one, that doesn't involve you going to work or hide on the island, I better see you down here in N.O. You have yet to set foot in my bar."

"We'll see what I can do when I'm not being chased by psycho," Kellie said, "Thanks again, Pride."

After ending the call, Kellie moved to stand up when Jason stopped her.

"I already texted Zach and Lorenzo," Jason said, "Are you ready for this?"

"You mean going back to Port Charles?" Kellie said, "As I'll ever be. The house isn't ready yet."

"We can set you up at Sonny's or one of the safe houses," Jason said, "Until your place is ready. That's easy."

"I know," Kellie said, "I'd hoped I'd leave here on my own terms."

"Zach and Kendall were already scheduled to fly out tomorrow," Jason said, "I think we should leave with them. File a flight plan for your plane for a few days later."

"If we're going to leave tomorrow," Kellie said, "I better talk to the guards and get the kids packed."

"Let me take care of the security, the guards, the plane," Jason said, "You just worry about the kids. Before you argue with me…"

"I won't argue with you," Kellie said, "We're talking about packing up the kids unexpectedly. Even the day of Tyler's funeral I was prepared for the possibility. Here I thought I'd have a couple more weeks."

"We don't have to leave tomorrow," Jason said.

"But it's good plan," Kellie said, "So we leave tomorrow afternoon."

Back at the house, Jason convinced Kellie to go to bed and leave packing for the morning. However, once he made the necessary calls, he found Kellie staring out the kitchen window.

"I thought you were going to bed," Jason said.

"I couldn't sleep," Kellie said, turning towards him, "Every time I close my eyes, all I can see is well the stuff my nightmares are made of. I thought that I was moving past them, but tonight…"

Jason pulled Kellie against him as her tears fell, "Garrett's not getting near you or the kids. I won't let him."

"I should be stronger than this," Kellie said.

"You're plenty strong," Jason said.

Kellie stepped back from Jason, "I shouldn't say this. But I…I'm going to miss having you around all the time like this."

"You're not sick of me yet then," Jason said, "I guess that's good to know."

"No…You've done so much for me, for the kids," Kellie said, "I honestly don't know what I would have done without you these last few months as much I hate to say it."

"You would have managed just fine," Jason said, "But I'm glad I could make things a little easier for you."

"I'd say you made them a lot easier," Kellie said, "I'll never be able to repay that."

"You never have to," Jason said, "You've helped me more than you'll ever know just letting me come down to the island."

"Look at me," Kellie said, "Regardless of all the other crap, you deserve time and space and happiness, whatever that looks like."

In the moments that followed, neither one knew who kissed who first. Compared to the ones earlier in the evening, this one was slow and steady.

"Oh hell," Kellie said when they pulled apart, "We'd be so screwed if we weren't leaving tomorrow…and I probably could have come up with a better choice of words."

Jason laughed, "Don't worry about it…Just a blame it on the lack of sleep if it makes you feel better. Speaking of which…"

Jason picked Kellie up, walked back to her room, and laid her on the bed.

"Get some sleep," Jason said, "Before you worry about the nightmares, don't. As soon as I take a shower, I'll come back and make sure they stay away tonight."

"Okay," Kellie said, letting sleep claim her.

As Jason tucked Kellie in and again when he laid beside her on the bed and Kellie curled up against him, he wondered what he was supposed to do with her when they returned to Port Charles.

 **The Next Day**

Jason and Kellie boarded Zach's plane. The kids were already on board. Kellie stopped at the top of boarding stairs to survey the scenery.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"More or less," Kellie said, "Going back to Port Charles, no matter what the reason…"

"It's a big deal for you, I know," Jason said, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No," Kellle said, "I'm surprisingly sure about returning to Port Charles."

"Are you ready for this?" Jason asked.

"I think the real question is," Kellie said, entering the plane, "Is Port Charles ready for me?"


	65. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** _This is the final chapter to "When It All Falls Apart". Thank you again for sticking with me through this story from the loss of Tyler to Jason and Kellie's relationship possibly venturing into new territory. As mentioned previously, there will be another story picking up where this one is leaving off. I'm still working on the title for it. I'm still trying to decide how kick off the next story as well. Between that and school project deadlines coming up in the next couple months, I may not start posting until as late as October. However, I'm hoping I'll be able to post sooner than that._

 **Epilogue**

 **Polluzo's Restaurant**

"I was hoping I'd find you here," Raul Escobar said entering the restaurant.

"Escobar," Sonny replied as Escobar sat down, "What business do you have with me?"

"Are the rumors true?" Raul asked, "Is your daughter Kellie moving back to Port Charles?"

"What concern is that of yours?" Sonny asked.

Raul burst out laughing, "Such a comedian, Corinthos."

Sonny waited for Raul to contain himself.

"Kellie's been out of the business for years," Sonny said, "I don't understand your interest in my daughter's return."

"Corinthos," Raul said, "We both know you're never truly out. Not to mention, your daughter did run your organization at one time. She can't exactly be considered innocent."

"Get to the point, Escobar," Sonny commanded.

"The other families and I have concerns about your daughter moving back to Port Charles," Raul said, "Her reputation by itself is enough for most of our associates to leave her alone. However, given how cozy she is with law enforcement these days and her activities pertaining to rescuing human merchandise, the families are concerned her activities could disrupt theirs. Not mention, a few of us recall speculation she knew about her uncle and your son's undercover roles years ago."

"What exactly do you want?" Sonny said.

"Assurances," Raul said, "to convince us of her loyalty."

"As long as you're not moving human merchandise," Sonny said, "You shouldn't have a problem."

"Assurances which we will only accept from Kellie," Raul said, standing up, "We want a meeting with her the moment she returns to Port Charles."

"My daughter has worked hard to stay out of this life," Sonny said, "There's no need to…"

"This isn't negotiable," Escobar said, leaving, "I look forward to hearing from your daughter."

 **Crossing Into Dawn Office Building - Port Charles**

Charles was overseeing preparations for the new office building when he got a phone call from an international number

"You really should answer your phone and check your messages," Maximus Giambetti said, "I've been trying to reach you for the last week."

"What could you possibly need me for?" Charles said, "Besides it's been a little hectic on my end with work and my daughter-in-law and grandkids moving sooner than expected."

"Your daughter-in-law is why I'm calling," Maximus said.

"What interest could you possibly have in Kellie?" Charles said, "I find it very concerning."

"Relax, Charles," Maximus said, "Despite your desire to keep certain parts of your life a closed book and understandably so given your straight-laced blue blood nature, that book can't stay completely closed. As a result, your daughter-in-law and grandkids do fall under my protection."

"That's very magnanimous of you," Charles said.

"You are trying my patience," Maximus said, "Perhaps I should have called my sons instead. But I thought I'd do you the courtesy of warning you. Especially since it may be necessary for you open that book you've desperately tried to keep closed."

"Warn me about what?" Charles asked.

"The five families are going to demand a meeting with Kellie," Maximus said, "if they haven't already, claiming they want assurances her and the foundations activities won't affect them. However, I've heard chatter the meeting will be an ambush. Until this can be resolved, you need to keep the kids out of Port Charles."

"Why would the families want to kill her and the kids?" Charles asked.

"They don't want to kill her," Maximus said, "They want to neutralize her in a different way. The reality is she was all reputation when she was in Port Charles before, her resources were her father's and uncle's. But now she has her own resources and power. They want it for their benefit. The fact that Kellie is newly widowed, well I'll let you do the math."

"Good god," Charles said, "You can't be serious. It makes me wish they were plotting to kill her. That would be easier to deal with then them trying to force her into an unholy alliance."

"There may be someone else pulling strings," Maximus said, "Someone has a fraction of associates scared. If that's the case, Kellie may need more protection than just what the Corinthos and Alcazar names can offer her.'

"I will arrange a meeting with Valentin Cassadine," Charles said, "He's a lot of things, but given the blood connection between my late son and Helena Cassadine perhaps he might be an ally. He appears to be abhorred at human trafficking especially after the recent abduction attempt of his daughter."

"Charles, you are smarter than this," Maximus said, "You know Tyler's grandmother wasn't the connection I'm referring to. Please accept my condolences on your loss. My apologies for not offering them earlier."

"This is why you called me and not your sons," Charles said, understanding dawning on him.

"She and the kids will need the protection of the Giambetti name they're entitled to," Maximus said, "We both know it's always been to your benefit to hide your actual paternity. But you might need to rethink that, my younger brother."


End file.
